Being Prepared
by Archangel of Persia
Summary: When Teddy Lupin's life drastically changes on the first full moon after his seventeenth birthday, he struggles to maintain a normal life and keep his secret. Too bad a certain blonde seems to get in his way. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) This is my first story, technically, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it :)**

**If at any point I make any mistakes referring to Harry Potter or if my french is wrong (since Victoire is a huge part of the story) then please let me know.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling so, unfortunately, I do not own Harry potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

Orphaned. That was all he was, 'war baby' made him sound like some sort of hero.

His parents had been heroes, or so his grandmother and godfather kept telling him. Remus and Tonks had given their lives up at the battle of Hogwarts...but they'd left _him_ behind. He couldn't even remember them; he'd give anything to just have the memories.

Fuck it, if he was wishing for things he may as well be honest. He'd give anything to have them still _here _with him, a family.

The Potter's were great to him, as were the Weasley's – he'd not been raised to be an ungrateful prick after all – but they weren't his family, his blood. They couldn't answer the questions he had, the questions that this year in particular, he needed answers to...

If only his dad had been here, it would all be so much fucking _easier_.

He wouldn't have freaked out the first time his body erupted in flames and he was left standing on four legs - he may be a metamorphmagus but even he couldn't do that good of an impression of a dog.

He would have known that every full moon was going to kill like a bitch.

He would have known that, because of his new found 'talent', every sense was heightened to the point of extreme.

He would have known he had a heritage of lycanthropy.

He would have been prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think that kicks it off :) please drop me a review :)**


	2. Ch1: Heightened Senses

**(A/N) Okay so here is chapter one - which is MUCH longer than the prologue, hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

**"So the Nightmare begins..."**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

I rolled my eyes as James bolted through the platform wall, his over-excited shout carrying back to us above the noise of train engines. Harry hoisted his daughter, Lily, higher on his hip and cursed under his breath before passing through the ageing wall of bricks, yelling for James to slow down.

Usually I would handle James —or aunt Ginny—but with Albus throwing up his guts back home, Uncle Harry had been left with the platform drop off and I wasn't particularly in the mood to be helpful. To be honest I was thankful Harry had his hands full; it meant he had no time to ask questions on my 'strange behavior', or my recent recovery from my long term 'illness'.

I exhaled heavily and stared at the archway before me. My knuckles turning white as I gripped the trolley handle. You can do this. Suck it up! One more fucking year and you'll be free. No more hiding, no more sneaking-

"Do you plan on going to school this year Teddy?"

Holy shit!

My entire body tensed and bolted forward in panic, my owl squawking in complaint as the trolley jolted suddenly. I narrowed my eyes as her melodic laugh bubbled from her throat.

"Fuck Victoire, what the hell?" I growled, turning on her threateningly. Annoyingly her laughter didn't falter.

"You should've-" she gasped for breath "-seen your f-face!"

"Bloody hilarious," I muttered sarcastically pushing the trolley through the wall, leaving her giggling behind.

I froze the second I was through.

The platform heaved with people and animals, the thick white blanket of steam hazing the view of most. My nerves twitched as the throng of people—_too many people_—swarmed about me. My heightened senses overloaded, I shuddered uncomfortably, my currently preferred jet black hair falling in front of my vision.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rammed my lower back and I buckled under the power of the trolley colliding with me. Laughter erupted from the surrounding students as I fell to the stone cold flooring of the platform.

What the fuck?

I rolled over in time to see Victoire struggling to her feet as another trolley crossed the barrier. I winced as she cried out, crumpling to the ground on impact.

Hurriedly I got to my feet, wand in hand I moved the trolleys away from the entrance before another could add to the chaos. I saw Victoire shuffle across the floor towards her trolley, her blue eyes on me like daggers, silently telling me that I was a dead man. However, Nathan Flint, the second victim, was going to beat her to it. Crap.

"Oi Teddy!" a slap on my back alerted me to the presence of Michael Wood, my best friend since first year, "that was fucking brilliant, way to start the school year mate!" he chortled.

"Brilliant? I swear you two freaks will pay for that!" Flint growled.

"Now, now Flinty, let's not get angry, we're not even on the train yet." Wood taunted, his expression mocking. We burst out in a fit of laughs, causing Flint to storm off in anger, his trolley rattling and its contents bouncing precariously.

"Long time no see mate, where've you been all summer? Come to think of it, the last time you pulled a prank like this was on your birthday last year!"

And just like that, my mind floods with the reminder of the messed up shit that happened last year. My mood darkened, my laughter dying in my throat as I sobered. Fortunately I was saved, by none other than the annoying Victoire.

"I think you'll find you're dearest Teddy did not intend to make a fool of himself this time, Wood." Victoire commented, dusting herself off and reaching for her damaged trolley.

"Oh really?" asked Wood, his brow raised in surprise.

"Yes, _really_" she exaggerated, brushing past us, her arms carefully manoeuvring her trolley so that—

My foot jerked out of the way before my mind had even caught up, avoiding the wheel by millimetres.

"Damn you Teddy Lupin!" she grumbled flicking her hair over her shoulder before heading off into the cloud of white.

Wood whistled low, "She's-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I snapped, "She's Victoire, and I fucking swear to Merlin if you even think about complimenting her in any way, we will no longer be friends." I turned, retrieving my trolley forcefully and stomping off to find my godfather, meanwhile mentally preparing to board the train to goddamn hell.

I found him stood with George Weasley. Fred and James talking animatedly about the fun they would have this year whilst Lily and Roxanne looked on wistfully at the Hogwarts Express.

"There you are Ted, nice to see you back on your feet, thought you were a goner for a while then." remarked uncle George with a sly wink that told me he knew more than the rest of the family. "I was even going to start fashioning your gravestone 'Teddy Lupin beloved metamorphmagus and zombie.' "

I smiled tensely feeling Harry's eyes fixed on me. "Too bad Uncle George," I said with a grin. "We metamorphmaguses are resilient."

There was a loud whistle, signalling the soon departure of the train. James and Fred let out loud 'Whoops!' and ran for the nearest door ignoring shouts from any they accidentally charged into.

"Teddy," Harry began and I looked at him patiently, "...good luck." he sighed, blatantly refraining from saying what he wanted. I nodded stiffly, and turned to board the train to my doom.

...

There was something strangely cosy about the compartments on the train. Maybe it was the familiarity or then again maybe it was the sweet trolley. I shook my box of Berty Botts every flavour beans breathing in deeply.

Earwax. Frogspawn. Vomit. Snails. Apple. Bingo.

I reached in and pulled out the pale green bean and put it in my mouth. Apple. Fuck I'd been right. Wood reached in and pulled out a deep red glossy bean. "I love strawberries." he said throwing it up to catch it in his mouth.

I recoiled slightly wrinkling my nose. Blood.

The second he burst it between his teeth he spat it back coughing, "Ugh! Sick! Blood flavoured, that's fucking _wrong_!" I stared at him; I'd known what it was before he put it in his mouth. This _shit_ was wrong. It was like all my senses were growing, expanding, like I was a kid again and everything was new and strange and you had to try it out and see what happened.

"Don't tell the twins I couldn't down it, I'll never hear the end of it! Swear to me Teddy!"

"Swear." I mumbled my eyes on the window. We weren't far from the nightmare now I noticed. I sighed deeply. Not bothering to look up when the door slid open.

"Bonjour!" Dominique announced herself, loudly, her pause informing me that I had to look at her.

Her Weasley red hair was only enhanced by the Veela genes and made her head look as though it was alight, her piercing eyes only adding to her fiery appearance. "I'm looking for Vic, you haven't seen her have you?"

"Not since the platform." Wood said, whilst still rinsing his mouth with water.

"Teddy?" she asked.

"If I'd had a run in with her you'd have heard about it." I answered glumly, she laughed loudly.

"Yes I suppose you two never do get along very well, but if you do see her tell her to find me, it's urgent."

"We're on a train Dom, there aren't exactly many places to hide." I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

"Yes but when Vic doesn't want to be found she's very good at seeing to it that she isn't, I thought you would have figured that out back when you were ten Teddy Lupin," she said her eyebrow raised in conviction.

I didn't blush, being a metamorphhmagus meant I could hide it, but it didn't stop me from being unable to meet her eyes in embarrassment, oh yes, that day I remembered. I still say it was her stupid fault for daring me.

"Point taken, you can leave now." I spat, rudely I'll admit. She huffed slamming the door to the compartment behind her.

"Am I permitted to compliment that one?" Wood wondered I stared at him disbelieving.

"She may be better than Victoire, but no, you can't give her shit." I said glaring at him, "you know what Veelas are like, one nice comment and they just get more arrogant and narcissistic."

"Ooo, big words there Ted." Wood chuckled.

"Shut it." I said tossing an empty chocolate frog packet at his head as the train screeched to a stop at the station.

"Hell yeah! We'll be having the feast soon, god the food at Hogwarts is so much better than my mam's, only dad can stomach it and that's just because he's out there on the Quidditch pitch all day and he'll die if he doesn't shove something down his throat," rambled Wood—it was the same thing he said _every_ year.

...

I did have to admit though, the food was good. Scarfing down chicken drumsticks and cooked ham was definitely a way to calm the nerves. Though I didn't really know why I was so fucking nervous. After all I'd been in school the first time _it_ happened. Difference was after I was done freaking out in the dark forest for a day and a half; I faked a serious case of spattergroit and got myself out of Hogwarts for the remaining three months of the school year in order to hide my true condition. I know they all suspected something but they trusted me enough to act like they knew fuck all. Unfortunately thanks to their concern for my education I was sent all my schoolwork, and was watched carefully so that I met all deadlines.

I was just thankful no one figured it out; it gave me chance to get a handle on it. To try and gain some control and get some answers.

"Hey, Teddy, how are you?" I swallowed heavily, the half-chewed chicken sliding uncomfortably down my throat. Who the hell?

I turned round to see Molly Weasley, looking scarily like the grandmother she was named after, gazing at me with concern. "Um, fine. I recovered weeks ago" I answered, trying to sound polite. Molly wasn't Victoire; I'd learnt that lesson very early on in my childhood.

"I know, but an illness like that can mess with your mind, too." I gritted my teeth against the urge to ask her what the hell she knew about illnesses screwing up a person's mind, because unlike her irritating cousin, she wouldn't retort back with some smart ass comment, she'd more likely be very upset, and I'd receive a howler from Aunt Ginny and my Grandma.

"No really, I'm right as rain," I forced a smile, causing her to respond in kind.

"Good, well see you later Teddy," she said, before walking off to the Ravenclaw table.

"D'you think she wanted to be in Gryffindor?" Wood blurted curiously.

"What?"

"Well, it's just most of her family are Gryffindors and she's not, it'd bother me that's all."

I frowned and looked down the table at the various Weasley's. "Maybe... I'd never really thought about it, Dom and Louis are in Ravenclaw too so it's not like she's on her own," I shrugged, looking back at Wood who studied me carefully before speaking.

"You know, we really missed you last year-"

"Ooo bro-mance!" piped the twins Kevin and Daniel Stuart, our room-mates. The four of us made up the entirety of the Gryffindor boys in our year. We were the war babies. With so many people at the time of Voldemort's rise living in fear or on the run, not many risked bringing kids into the world. I didn't blame them. Several in my year were orphaned and speaking from personal experience, it hurt like a bitch to know you would never know your parents.

"Dicks!" muttered Wood. I smiled briefly before stuffing my mouth again. The twins chuckled. They were so in sync it was scary sometimes; they'd been known to fool the teachers from time to time. It used to infuriate me and Wood, until we began to notice the tell tail signs.

Dan tilted his head to the right when he was concentrating or listening, whilst Kevin preferred to bite his nails. Though they both looked like reflections of one another, Kevin's hair was always slightly neater than Dan's and Dan often accidentally left his glasses on after class whilst Kevin wore them as little as possible. Every now and then they would still get away with it, and drive us furious, but usually—much to their frustration—they would slip up.

"So are you two co-captaining the team this year?" asked Kevin, slapping some more meat on his plate.

"Of course..." began Wood, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Um, actually, I think you should do it. I mean, it means more to you... and your dad." I argued looking a sincere as possible. In reality, I wanted so fucking much to head the team, but I knew I just couldn't do it; I had too much crap on my mind.

"Teddy, we've always said-"

"I know, but…look, because of my...because I was sick, I'm just so far behind on school and stuff, so you'd end up doing most of the work anyway and then I'd take the credit and that's not fair,"

"Look man I _don't_ care"

"Well I care!" I yelled louder than I intended, drawing the attention of the nearby students. "What are you all looking at?" I shouted angrily, causing them to all look away quickly.

"Teddy are you—"

"I'm fine! I just don't want to be captain alright?"

"Okay." placated Wood his face worried.

"Well, almost becoming a zombie hasn't made him anymore social." Dan commented. There was a beat of silence and then four bursts of laughter.

"Hey have you seen the shiner Flint's got." commented Kevin.

"I bet he didn't take too well to getting that, it's messed up his 'photogenic face'" guffawed Dan.

Wood glanced at me pointedly, then said, "You bet he didn't"

"No fucking way, that was you?" the twins gaped.

"Accident I swear!" I tried.

"Yeah right." scoffed Kevin.

"Well according to Vic, Teddy here 'didn't intend to make a fool of himself this time'" I laughed at Wood's scarily good impression of Victoire, but my laughing stopped when both Wood and I received a large slice ham to the face.

"Who the fuck-"

"Oh I'm sorry I was aiming for your fat gobs." apologised Victoire. Gritting my teeth, I picked up a piece of ham angling my arm back carefully, smiling as her eyes widened and she mouthed the words 'don't you dare'.

And that was it.

Just like when we were kids again, she'd dared me, and I wouldn't fail. I see her eyes narrow as she recognises the change in me and the growing determination.

"Teddy Remus Lupin I swear to Merlin!" she shouts and then I launch.

Both of our faces stare disbelieving at the suspended piece of ham that remains centimetres in front of her face.

Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen.

It falls to the table with a loud smack.

My eyes flick to Wood who looks just as confused, and then back to Victoire who looks at me blankly for a few seconds before her eyes focus in on something or—more accurately—_someone_ behind me, before becoming fascinated with her plate. I search the room behind me to find the culprit who stole my fun, but am unfortunately disappointed.

"Stevenson." whispered Kevin, I look at him and the way all three of them find this a perfectly good explanation, before finally deciding I have clearly missed something.

"Victories' ex." clarifies Dan.

There is a pause in my brain before it processes this new information and then: _WTF!_

I blanked. White noise and a strange red the only thing in my mind.

"Wha?" I choke my eyes finding Victoire only to be familiarised with the back of her head. And for some reason this fucking angers me more. Because right now she's doing something she's rarely ever done. She's pretending I don't exist.

"When did she get a boyfriend?" I pushed.

"He asked her out not long after you left last year, she blew him down flat, bloody fantastic!" Wood chuckled, "anyway some time later they're a couple, and then..." he shrugged, "all anyone knows is that it ended badly, and I mean it was ugly, she wouldn't tell anyone what happened, not even her sister could get it out of her, the houses picked sides and all that shit. Seems kind of resolved now at least."

"How come no one said anything to me?"

"One: you were incapacitated." started Kevin.

"Two: It's Vic, since when do you give a shit?" finished Dan.

"I mean the family-"

"Sworn to secrecy, no Weasley or Potter would speak a word of it, Vic made sure of that. You should have been there when she threatened James' and Fred's brooms" laughed Wood. I could imagine that all too well.

I frowned glancing to the ham on the table and up to those infuriating blue eyes. She smiled tauntingly noticing my line of sight; I narrowed my eyes and stood my ground because that's what we did. "Watch your back" I mouthed, her smile grew into a beam, "You watch yours" she responded before entering the conversation of her friends.

I swivelled in my seat, my eyes scanning the hall for no particular reason, though I noticed the three, no four, times they sized up Henry Stevenson.

...

I stood observing, surprising myself with how well I could hear the conversations happening on the upper floors. Kevin and Dan had stolen Wood's wand so he'd chased them up who knows how many flights of stairs. My head tilted to the side as I heard the mention of my name, my ears focusing on the girl…Melony, that was her name.

_"...Teddy Lupin? Oh my god he looks gorgeous in black! I thought he'd be scarred and ugly after the spattergroit but freaking hell he looks better than before!"_

_"Did you hear about Lacey, the Hufflepuff, she was the last person to see him before he left school, they were in a broom closet. She says they were just getting to it when he..."_

I stopped listening before they could remind me of that night. I'd forgotten about Lacey, my godfather would go fucking psycho if he knew what I'd done that night. Well he'd probably slaughter me if he knew _who_ I'd done on the whole to be honest.

Regardless.

Fuck I missed it.

I missed the time when my only cares in life had been winning a Quidditch match, passing a test, and being deep in some girl as often as possible.

I hated this: the secrets, the lies, the pain and the crazy. But most of all, the isolation.

Yeah my mates were still my mates but it was...different. It drove me fucking mad that there was no one I could talk to, no one I could tell, I didn't have parents or a family really. I was alone in all this shit. And that was what I hated most of all.

I gazed up at the now abandoned staircases listening to them move randomly, my senses noting all the small things: The activities of the portraits, the distant echoes of laughter. And something else, some instinct that made my skin tighten.

I sighed feeling more alone than I had at home. I couldn't believe there was not one fucking person in the world that would-

"Are you planning to go to bed tonight Teddy?"

"Holy freaking hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww poor Teddy!**

**Click the button and leave me a review!**


	3. Ch2: Super Stregnth

**A/N OK, so here's chapter two. **

**I'm trying to develop the relationship slowly so they don't go from enemies (but grudgingly friends) to 'oh my god I can't live without you' because it's not very realistic. **

**So in this chapter, the relationship is moving forward a bit, let me know what you think and tell me if it's too fast (or too slow!)**

**Disclaimer: I (sad face) do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**"As if I didn't have enough to deal with…"**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

"You'd think you would be used to that by now, but you never fail to entertain." she remarked, walking to stand in front of me, her expression crafted to tease as I grasped my chest, feeling the rapid thumping of my heart.

"I'm glad I could be of amusement to you." I said, meeting her tone.

She gazed at me, the piercing eyes of her mother studying me intently. Not many men could meet the Veela stare, but a long ingrained part of me refused to back down.

"Why did you stop?" she asked whilst her eyes burned holes into my face. It was an unspecific question, one that last year I would have answered with something of complete irrelevance. But I knew what she was asking; she wanted to know why I'd caused the crash on the platform. But I couldn't be bothered to draw this out, nor did I want to say the real reason, so I answered her with a shrug, before changing the subject.

"Why did Stevenson stop the ham?" I asked. She blinked, unprepared for the seriousness with which I questioned her. She echoed my shrug. We faced one another, like we were kids again keeping pathetic little secrets from one another because we thought they would change the world. I refrained from laughing at the ridiculousness of this situation.

But she didn't.

Her laugh peeled through the silence, and for the first time…it _wasn't irritating_. If anyone asked later I'd flat out deny it, but in that one moment as I was compelled to laugh with her, she was beautiful. As we grew up she'd always been beautiful, she was part Veela, beauty was part of the deal. But fuck I'd never really _seen_ it before. Not like this.

"Well, I do." she said the traces of laughter still in her voice as she mounted the stairs.

Huh? She'd lost me.

She looked over her shoulder, amusement flashing in her eyes, "I do intend to go to bed tonight, Teddy." she explained.

I rolled my eyes, and just like that she could be the irritating girl I'd always known again.

I began after her slowly, shaking my head in frustration. My eyes on my feet as they tapped against the marble.

I glanced up to find her walking backwards, her eyes on me. "What?" I snapped. She pranced down and stood on my right.

"Ready?" she challenged.

My mind flashed to our childhood and I smirked. "Set." I confirmed.

"GO!" We shouted.

Our feet pelted on the stone steps as we bolted up the remaining flights of stairs. My hair melting to its natural shade of turquoise for the first time since _it_ happened. My extra strength powering me to first place.

"Hippogriff!" I yelled, the fat lady swinging open in response, just in time for me to burst through the portrait hole. Once through I stopped, turning on my heel to celebrate my victory, only to be slammed into by a blur of golden blonde. But this impact my body appeared prepared for, my muscles tensing to withstand the force of her moving body.

"Fuck." she staggered back looking at me angrily, "Why did you stop?" she growled.

I shrugged again, "Beat you." I stated proudly.

She gaped at me in silence before blinking twice to clear her thoughts. "Bloody typical" she seethed throwing her arms in the air for effect then stomping towards the girl's staircase. I smirked at her back, my hair and eyes sliding to black as I walked over to join my friends in their no doubt epic game of wizard chess.

...

I had forgotten the pain of the early mornings.

My asshole roommates jumping on my bed and the wrestling match that ensued didn't make us any earlier either. I plodded moodily into the great hall flopping heavily into a space and filling my plate with bacon. I chewed slowly savouring the crispy texture of the salty meat and contemplating the thought of whether or not I could eat this raw when I received a tap on my shoulder. Grumbling beneath my breath I turned to face...

Stevenson.

Great.

"Hi...Henry, right?" I inquired, knowing damn well what his name was.

He nodded, "Lupin." His greeting was followed by a silence that I wasn't sure if he expected me to fill. But after a while of staring at the prick, I spoke up.

"Something you wanted?" he narrowed his eyes, his jaw tensing.

"Yeah, stay away from Victoire." he said, no hint of humour in his voice.

"No offence but, who the hell do you think you are?" I really wasn't a morning person, so talking bullshit to me at this time of day was a huge mistake.

He stole my signature eye roll which really pissed me off and then replied with, "Just back off, got it?"

I glared at him furiously, "Whatever. I have no interest being anywhere near Victoire." I stated.

"Sure you don't." he scoffed whilst walking away.

Part of me wanted to beat him up. The other part was utterly confused, even more so when my vision located Victoire staring at me from the doorway. My eyes met hers and she turned on her heel to exit the hall at record speed. And fuck it all, I wanted to chase after her and demand she tell me what the hell was going on, but I didn't and I never would. I simply turned back to my plate and fumed in silence until I had to go to my first period.

...

Five minutes into potions and I wanted to kill myself.

Professor Slughorn was rambling on about proper care of the utensils. It was the repetitive lecture I had received for seven fucking years. He was finally rounding it up when the scent hit me.

Its effect was to both to allure and repulse me at the same time. My eyes zoomed in on a jar on one of the top shelves and a shiver ran down my spine that was equal parts disgust and excitement. The rest of the lesson was worth shit to me after that - my eyes never left the jar.

As the class dispersed I wandered to the shelving subconsciously. "Professor, what's in that jar at the top there?" He followed my outstretched hand and frowned slightly.

"Ah, werewolf hair my boy, never had any in the school before, not until last year, just before you left come to think of it." he answered reaching up to lift down the opaque jar, "Why do you ask?"

I wanted to throw up as the smell of the jars contents intensified. "It was new, that's all." I choked, nodding my head and practically sprinting to the nearest loo to throw up.

Of course I couldn't even be allowed to do that in peace.

I didn't even see her through my tunnel vision.

But I heard the impact.

Heard the cry of pain as the sickening sound of the crack rattled in my head.

We landed on the floor, Victoire's body crushed to the stone beneath mine; her breath came out in a grunt as my weight landed on her. But my head was foggy and the shock of the collision had disorientated me, so it took some time for the seriousness of the predicament to sink in.

"Holy shit! It hurts, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she gasped, shifting to relieve the pressure on her ribs.

Everything slammed down on me and my gut twisted with the realisation that I had hurt her. We'd had our fights, but it only usually ended in a bruise or two, maybe a few scratches but nothing even remotely close to this. I gulped back the guilt. My new instincts told me she'd broken a rib with the force of me running into her, I'd heard it. And I also knew that it was because of _it_, this shit, _it_ made me stronger than I used to be and her human body couldn't take it.

"Fuck, Tor, I'm so sorry!" I whispered, moving my weight onto my arms and preparing to stand. She groaned in pain, moving backwards, her legs parting as she attempted to sit up.

As her legs moved outwards, my hips fell between them resulting in the position becoming a hell of a lot more intimate.

Worse still, we both gasped, accidentally revealing we were both damn well thinking the same thing.

We stared at one another, eyes intense, silently daring each other to do something: neither of us moved.

I don't know how long we lay there, my hips cradled by her legs, but it dawned on me at some point that if I didn't move, my body was going to react and give away the thoughts that were flying through my head, so I went to pull back.

Simple as that. It would have gone back to normal.

But no.

_Holy freaking hell!_

That noise, that one subconscious, most likely unintended noise was going to haunt my dreams.

Because the moan that choked from her throat was the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

My hair burst to a bright red, my eyes turning amber, and goddamn it, I couldn't stop the groan I responded with as she instinctively pressed closer.

But the moment was short lived. As she raised her elbows to move nearer to me she let out a scream, collapsing back on the floor with a grimace. The intimate atmosphere dissolved immediately.

"Is it..."

"Broken?" I finished for her, "I think so, here" I said, using all my willpower to move off her, "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

She let out a laugh that ended in a gasp of agony, "Do you expect me to walk?" she whispered, not wanting to raise her voice for fear of the pain but I could still here the condescending tone.

"No." she looked up at me sharply, hearing the laughter in my voice, "I'm going to carry you."

"_You_ wouldn't dare!" she shouted, wincing.

"_You_ should've learnt by now Tor, I never back down from a dare." I smirked, lifting her off the floor, slightly taken aback by how light she felt to my new muscles.

"Ah! Careful Teddy! It fucking hurts!" she groaned, her head dropping back as I begun to walk to the hospital wing. Her eyes falling shut as she passed out.

I hurried along the corridors to the hospital wing, my arrival drawing quite the attention of the nurses. Nonetheless they relieved me of my burden.

"You really should return to your lesson Mr Lupin" Madam Heart said as she passed me, "I can fix broken bones no problem." she emphasised.

"I know...when she wakes up can you tell her that...I'm sorry." I sighed, apologising to Victoire, I never believed it'd happen, I thought as I made my way towards my Defence against the Dark Arts lesson.

...

I glared at the canopy above my head, blaming it for no reason.

Victoire hadn't come back to the tower tonight, and it shouldn't bother me, but...it did. She'd been detained by Madam Heart, that's what I told everyone when they asked where she was, but I didn't tell anyone why. We'd agreed we'd tell everyone that she'd been clumsy and fallen. That was a fucking joke in itself, Victoire was the most goddamn graceful person I knew. But people believed what they were told.

"Idiots." I grumbled rolling to my side, my eyes catching the Puddlemere United calendar on my bedside table.

Five days.

I narrowed my eyes at the mocking circle drawn around September the tenth.

I sat up, throwing back the duvet and leaving the dorm room quickly, needing to be moving. Luckily the common room was empty, the embers in the fire giving off a warm glow. Pacing had always helped me to think.

Why? Why me? I asked myself.

It was like some fucked up trail that I hadn't signed up for:

'Let's see what happens to the orphaned metamorphmagus if we give him lycanthropy. Oh and just to make it more interesting, let's throw in inappropriate thoughts of his lifelong enemy'

Someone was playing a seriously messed up game.

Growling, I buried my face in the couch pillows, sleep settling on me finally. That dreamless blackness you get when you're too exhausted to come up with a dream enveloping me.

But it wasn't long until my body jumped to life as some underlining instinct told me to wake up.

I rolled to the floor as the portrait opened—fucking skillfully I might add—and somebody entered the common room.

Victoire.

Whoa, how the fuck did I know that?

It didn't matter, I told myself.

Either way, if it was her, I didn't want to deal with her questions right now. I listened carefully as she padded barefoot to the staircase her bare legs becoming visible as she passed the couch. Crap. Just what I needed. Fuel for my already overactive imagination. I shuffled further across the floor, my side plastered to the couch as I tried to remain hidden from her sight. She paused at the foot of the stairs and stupidly I found myself holding my breath. She looked up the stairs, uncertainty written across her expression.

"Damn it." she muttered, sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, her body language screaming defeat, "it's not true." she whispered almost inaudibly.

What's not true?

Goddamn it Victoire even when I'm not there you're irritating!

I shifted to get a better look, my foot catching the coffee table with a dull thud, her head snapped up.

Fuuuuuuucccccckkkk!

I switched my hair to a dark brown, my eyes to green, my arms thicker, my body longer. Thinking on my feet, I took the first form that came to mind.

"Who's there?" she snapped her voice ice.

Reluctantly, I stood up.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me. "Wood? Why the hell are you up?" she blurted.

I shrugged, "sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop Tor, you kind of took me by surprise when you came in." I explained, "Teddy's snoring again."

She looked at me a smile rising to her face. I hated the part of me that was jealous. "He's snored ever since we were kids," she said, that goddamn smile _still_ on her face.

"Really?" I asked, attempting to divert her attention, I knew it was a lie.

"Uh-huh, he snores as bad as he lies." she laughed. I faked a chuckle.

"Yes, that's true; our Teddy never could keep secrets,"

She tilted her head to the side, "Very true, well goodnight Wood, I won't keep you up any longer," she yawned, waving as she walked up the stairs. I looked after her until I was certain she was gone before shifting back, sighing comfortably in my true form. Choosing the couch over the dorm, I resumed my sleep, my mind at rest now that she was back in the tower.

…

"Damn the sun" I groaned as the dawn light woke me up. Getting to my feet groggily, I stumbled back to my dorm. Stubbing my toe on my bed, and cursing loudly enough that I received three pillows to the head, I collapsed into my bed, jumping out of my skin when I found Pluie curled casually upon my pillow. Pluie, meaning rain in French, was so named for the cat was a pale grey colour dappled with blue-grey dots, looking as though an artist had attempted to paint rain upon the cat's fur, or at least that's what a nine year old Victoire had thought. At my jostle it opened one golden eye only to huff in annoyance before falling asleep again.

Ungrateful shit, he was taking up half the goddamn bed!

Foolishly, I went to pick him up, forgetting this cat was an extension if it's owner.

Pluie's claws found my skin and he hissed viciously until I removed my hold. I swear the fucker smiled as he stretched out in satisfaction.

This was war.

I waited a few minutes before gently grasping the pillow and then tossing it off the bed as quickly as I could. I laughed at the spectacle of the fat grey cat flying through the air with an angry 'meow' and landing ungracefully in Kevin's bed.

But fuck that cat could move.

He was back in a fury, all claws and teeth and hissing madness.

Needless to say, I spent the remaining hour sleeping on the floor until the twins woke me up with the flash of their muggle camera.

After we spent half an hour trying to coerce the mad fucker from our dorm, resulting in my fellow roommates acquiring similar battle scars to myself, we gave up, going in search of Victoire. With ashamed postures we walked into the great hall appearing as though we'd had an encounter with a pack of wolves. My eyes found her blond hair instantly but as I made my way towards her I was intercepted, fuck I so didn't need this right now.

"Stevenson." I said, nodding my head in acquaintance.

Another twist in the fucked up experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff-hanger - sort of.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought, the more reviews the story gets the faster I'll probably update.**


	4. Ch3: The Rage

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since an update and I know this is a shorter chapter than the two before it but that is because I want to get his first transformation in one chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (because I'd be rich if I did)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**'Why do people just **_**keep**_** pissing me off?'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

"I didn't think that being a metamorphmagus impaired your hearing." Stevenson remarked, his eyes slanted in a glare.

"'Scuse me?" I growled. No one—and I meant no one—had any right to insult my mother like that. Because that's what he'd done. He'd insulted metamorphmaguses and in my mind, that meant he'd insulted my mum. The only reason I could morph like I did was because of what she'd given me. In a way, to me at least, it kind of kept her close, and I'd beat the shit out of anyone who said anything against it.

"You heard me, Lupin," he spat, "care to explain how Vic ended up with a broken rib yesterday?"

I bit my tongue till I felt blood. This dick was asking for it. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but stop bringing me into it! Me and Tor are not even-"

"-Friends," he cut me off, snorting as if it was a comical thing to say. "I think we both know that's a lie, no guy can look at Victoire Weasley and not see that she is pure sex, and frankly I don't give a damn, just as long as you keep your distance, got it?"

I snapped.

My fist connected with his face with a resounding crack, and it occurred to me that that noise was becoming far too familiar to me.

"Ted!" Wood yelled, his arms coming round me in an attempt to restrain me.

"Fuck!" Stevenson groaned his hand on his face.

The next few minutes were a blur as his backup dancers hurried over from the Ravenclaw table, their wands drawn, and the twins came to stand by me and Wood, that daring glint in their eyes. It reminded me of one of those old western films my grandma has stashed away in the loft from back when my granddad was alive, apparently he quite enjoyed them. I'd spent a summer back in fourth year _actually_ ill with the Flu, and she'd dug them out in an attempt to entertain me. All I really remembered was a lot of shooting, followed by some guy riding off into the sunset with a hot chick half naked on the back of his horse. I didn't imagine that this was going to be anything like that.

"Students!" the voice echoed through the hall and it was like someone had hit the mute button.

Silence.

Shit.

Hogwarts had some trouble acquiring a suitable head after McGonagall chose to leave. But the search was worth it. Professor Lanchel, an ex-Auror from before Moody's time, was dragged up to the podium, and damn had he seized the opportunity. He'd been in hiding during the worst of the war, protecting his pregnant granddaughter who'd married a muggle. Personally, I couldn't picture him as a 'family man'. My Godfather said Professor Lanchel was as tough as Moody, minus the madness but with that same hint of 'I'll kill you if I feel like it' that made him such a respected headmaster.

I gulped as he walked towards us, the deep blue of his robes sweeping menacingly across the floor.

Step. Step. Sweep.

Step. Step. Sweep.

Step. Step. Sweep.

Silence.

His piercing grey eyes focused on me, then Stevenson, then me again.

"With me." he commanded, his voice oddly soft considering the flash of anger in his eyes, "both of you, _now_." He harshly punctuated each syllable. Both of us nodded, shuffling after him obediently.

…

Neither of us said a word as the staircase twisted back down. Part of me was fucking furious that _I_ had got _all_ of the blame. The other part of me was surprised that not once had Professor Lanchel yelled. I'm no pussy, but no one can face Professor Lanchel when he's angry without shitting themselves. I'd gone into his office; I'll admit it, fucking terrified of undergoing some extremity. But...nothing, not really. Not in comparison to what I'd seen him dish out to some of the Slytherins who'd been caught pummelling one another in the hallway over some money.

The steps halted and both of us walked off them, still in silence. I wish I'd walked faster.

"I think the words you are searching for are: _'thank you'_," Stevenson said.

I stopped walking, "Thank you, for _what?_ Getting me detention?" I demanded.

"For providing you with an excuse, what was _your_ plan? Go in there and tell him we were fighting over a girl. You know as well as I do that Professor Lanchel will not stand for petty arguments, but he is very appreciative of loyalty to your house." Could he be any more of a pompous dick?

"_I_ wouldn't have admitted to anything, simple as that." I replied angrily.

"Look, Lupin, you may be prepared to waste your time getting punished by the Professors, but I have more important things going on in my life. Speaking of which, I meant what I said—about Victoire." he prattled. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Oh, so we're back to that again are we?"

"I _am_ going to get her back you know, and I'd rather do that without having to take you down in the process." he threatened. I restrained the urge to laugh, and met his eyes.

"You can try." I stated. Turning and walking quickly away from him, afraid if I stayed any longer I'd re-mark the face that Professor Lanchel had so thoughtfully repaired.

I hesitated by the door to the potions classroom. Clenching my fists angrily, I had to calm down before I went in there. Bastard had got out of trouble and had then basically 'threatened' that I should stay away from Victoire or else. I rolled my eyes. Jackass. Then again, part of me wondered why I was bothered. I mean, it was _Victoire_, when did I become concerned about her life?

My Grandma had always said that I always wanted what I couldn't have, I thought that could be applied well to this situation because I didn't like Stevenson demanding me about and telling me what I couldn't do. Then again, it wasn't like I'd ever _had_ Victoire, she was unattainable as far as any guy at Hogwarts was concerned, and I _didn't_ want her, never had, so maybe the saying wasn't really _that_ applicable.

For Merlin's sake when the _fuck_ did life get so complicated!

Sighing heavily, I shoved the door open and assumed my easy stroll, saluting the Professor, "Sorry I'm late," I said sliding in next to Kevin.

Slughorn nodded, his eyebrows raised knowingly.

One...Slughorn resumed his lesson...two...I blotted my quill...three...my bet was on five...four-

"So?" Kevin pressed; three pairs of eyes studied me curiously.

"Detention. A lot of it." I answered, pretending to be engrossed by the lesson.

"Duh," Dan said.

"_So_?" Kevin repeated.

"House differences. Stevenson's angle—not mine."

"_Soooo_?" Kevin dragged out the word his eyes pointedly hinting at what he was after.

"I went along with it. I was pleasantly surprised at his deception skills." Actually, I was concerned that they might be too good, as in 'good enough to fool even Tor' good.

"Goddamn it Ted!" Wood muttered.

A smile tugged at my lips. "Broken jaw."

"Fuck." Dan said.

…

I hate the kind of silence that is a buzz in your ears because the lack of sound becomes a noise in itself. I turned the page of the book the rustling noise a bomb drop to my ears. The library was always quiet but this afternoon it was abandoned.

It had been four days since I'd punched Stevenson.

Five days since I'd had any interaction with Victoire.

And no days left till the full moon.

It was September tenth.

Quidditch try-outs had attracted the majority of the school, and even the stragglers weren't lame enough to be studying on the first Saturday.

But I had taken advantage of the lack of observers.

I found what I was after: The chapter on lycanthropy. There was only so much information I had been able to acquire from my bedroom, and I needed to know more. My eyes scanned the page, occasional sentences drawing my attention:

'…on the night of the full moon a werewolf will undergo the painful transition from man to wolf'

'…the werewolf is absent of all human nature'

'…the werewolf will only respond to the call of its own kind'

'…wolfsbane potion gives the werewolf the ability to retain his human nature whilst in wolf form'

'…the werewolf curse is transmitted by bite'

'…the werewolf'

'…the werewolf'

'…the werewolf'

I shuddered. Slamming the book shut in disgust I rose from the bench. My hands shaking in fear.

I just _couldn't_ do this.

Fuck, I wasn't even what they described.

I wasn't a werewolf created, I was a werewolf born.

A freak of freaks.

_Fan-bloody-fucking-tastic!_

I paced the library fully aware that I looked like a raving lunatic. Maybe I was.

C'mon Teddy! If your dad could do it, so can you.

_My dad had his friends to help him sneak from the school_.

So could you, if you told them.

_No that wouldn't work, I don't like the risk anyway, I could hurt them_.

Since when do you care about risk taking?

_Since I became a danger to the wizard community._

Pft.

Fuck, I needed to stop talking to myself. I wonder if dad had this problem...

It had been a hard pill to take; working out your dad was a Werewolf is something no one should ever have to do. I'd been upset for about a week before getting angry that no one had told me. I confronted my grandmother one night, after gathering up my courage, claiming someone at school had mentioned it. She'd called for Harry and he told me the rest, explaining how Finir Greyback had bitten my dad when he was a boy to take revenge upon my dad's dad, saying 'there was no need to tell me'.

Bullshit.

He wouldn't be saying that if he knew.

I probably should say something but...I don't want to.

Werewolves have to be registered; I don't want my name to be on the list of freaks right next to Finir Greyback.

No. It wasn't going to happen.

That's why, despite their trust in me, my mouth was staying shut.

_That_ was the reason I had to do this research. I needed it if I was going to go at this shit alone.

Gulping back the bile in my throat I sat back down and reopened the book, this time making notes.

Six pieces parchment were covered in my scrawl by the time I was done. Carefully placing the parchment in my weathered satchel I plodded heavily from the library.

Since the corridor accident, I had been studiously avoiding rushing about, for fear of injuring another fellow witch or wizard, this time one who _would_ ask questions. It surprised me that Tor had no remarks about what had happened. Then again I'd been trying so hard to avoid her that she hadn't really had the chance to ask.

The first day after I took on dickhead she'd tried relentlessly to speak with me, but I'd been so determined _not_ to communicate with her—not because of the pathetic 'demand' of Stevenson—because I didn't want to discuss the incident, because to be honest who really wants the reminder that their life is a fucked up mess?

The second day, well we just agreed to ignore one another completely. The only proof of her existence was Pluie, who had evidently decided our doom suited his fancy. And therefore I let myself think she'd given up, but quickly reminded myself this was Victoire Appoilline Weasley, and she did _not_ give in. My guess: she was waiting for the opportune moment to ambush me.

Taking the shortest route to the tower I let myself dwell in the reality that tonight was a full moon—that was until I felt a hand clamp around my wrist and I was pulled backwards into a broom closet, the door slamming shut behind me.

Well, shit.

"Lumos," she whispered her wand coming alight, it was only then I realised her close proximity and so I safely took a step back. In the semi-light of her wand I could just about make out the icy blue glare that was fixed on my face.

"Teddy."

"Victoire."

Her eyes became slits, "Don't call me that Teddy." she said.

"What? Your name? What would you rather me call you?" I asked overly exasperated.

"_Vic_, I've been telling you that for years! It's what everyone calls me—except you!"

"I'm not everyone, Victoire" It kind of dawned on me that my jokey tone was hiding a very serious undertone of truth and I quickly sobered.

"No you're not." My eyebrows shot to my hairline in surprise. Victoire agreeing with me? "In fact," she continued, stepping closer to me, invading my personal space. Usually that was the best weapon in _my_ arsenal and I didn't like her stealing it. Her smug expression only worsened my already tedious temperament, "you are the only person I know who has _ever_ called me _Tor_." she raised one eyebrow in challenge. I frowned, not getting it.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

She leaned in, her mouth right by my ear. The horny teenager in me wanted her to make a move _so_ bad, but the more mature part of me was praying she didn't, "Want to try and pull off that crappy impersonation of Wood again?" she mocked.

My teeth ground together my mind flicking to that night in the common room_:...sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop Tor..._

Damn it!

Against my control my eyes morph from black to red, my hair becoming highlighted with the same burgundy at the tips. Anger coursed through me.

"And?" I retorted harshly, "Is that all you wanted? To slander my imitational skills?" Her eyes flashed with some emotion but the haze over my vision wasn't letting me pick up on it.

"No." she stood her ground, her chin raising defiantly, her shoulders back in a stance that resembled Aunt Ginny when she faced a particularly scary looking Quidditch opponent, "I wanted to know why you've been so..." she struggled to continue.

"So _what_ Victoire?" I pushed her my tone purely antagonising.

"Different." she spat.

I flinched.

_Different._

Oh if she only knew how well that description fit. Usually I'd give her a sneer and tell her to mind her own business then storm out with no intention of ever apologising. But the werewolf was so near to the surface, that my only response was uncontained anger.

"Fuck you Victoire, you don't know me, you never have! Stop acting like we've _ever_ been friends, hell when have we ever even got along?!"

"We did once!" she shouted back defensively, "And don't deny it! Just because you got embarrassed Teddy, _one stupid dare_, that's all it took and you run away with your tail between your legs!"

"Oh like _your_ any better, do you have any idea how _pissed_ your dad was?" I thundered, leaning over her.

"I was a kid; I didn't expect you to do it!"

"You were a selfish brat! And the _whole_ family believed _you_! And _you_ know that I-"

"Never back down from a dare, I know!"

We stood there glaring at one another a face off that I had to win. My eyes rolled from red to black threateningly._ I will beat her_. Eventually though, she sagged. "_Your wrong_." she whispered. "I _do_ know you Teddy, we _did_ get along, and they believed _you_." she turned away and pushed the door open, I heard her footsteps become quicker until she broke out into a run. My new hearing just picked up on the sob that broke from her throat before the door to the closet slammed shut in my face again and blackness consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the argument confused you but it's refering to a day in their past (the same one that Dom brought up on the train) it was ultimately the stopper in their friendship, but don't worry because I will tell it in full in another (later) chapter, I just haven't decided when yet!<strong>

**other than that though...good chapter/ bad?**

**Please let me know :)**

**Reviews are chocolate cakes I love them!**


	5. Ch4: The Change

**A/N okay, so here is Teddy's first transformation with some other drama thrown in as well. Hope you like it!**

**P.s. sorry for the late update, and thankyou for everyone who has read and reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...but I'm considering stealing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**'if you go down to the woods today, you're in for a big surprise...suddenly, that nursery rhyme is so much more sinister'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

My body shook in anger a vibration in my muscles that I _couldn't_ stop.

A growl ripped from my throat.

The walls were closing in.

The air was thick and heavy.

The darkness threatening to devour me.

I'd never been particularly bothered by small spaces but right now? I was bordering on a panic attack due to severe claustrophobia.

Why the fuck was I still standing in this closet?

I burst through the door ignoring the sound of cracking wood that was a testament to my new strength as I prowled down the corridor...the wolf was close now, I could feel it rippling eagerly on the outskirts of my awareness, as if it too knew the fragility of my control. My fight with Victoire had evidently called it out - beckoned it to the forefront. And goddamn it the wolf was leaping with happiness at the thought of being released.

It was happening quicker than all the other times. From my limited experience with the transformation - after all I'd only changed a handful of times since the first time - before the rising of the full moon, I tended to go into this phase that I have come to call the 'half state', where my mind is unstable: part wolf part human. My body working off Lycan instincts with a mismatch of logical and literate ideas and concepts provided from the more evolved side of me. It's a war between the two, both attempting to communicate and agree, whilst both trying to be dominant. But since the human has the upper hand until the full moon, I am gifted with relieving times of sanity where 'Teddy' makes his reappearance. And then frantically tries to remember what occurred in the time of the half state before he falls into it again, helpless to fight it.

I feel the fall now, the drowning, like my own mind is shutting me out, making room for the wolf.

I moved with an inhuman stealth along the stone pathways, my body always close to the cold walls, I was becoming the predator, my instincts honed like a blade as I stalked my prey. I felt self and reason slipping between my fingers like water of a stream. Senses acute and my thoughts one track as I chased down my target. I was unforgiving, untamed, and unstoppable. My entire being focused on scenting out whatever the wolf thought it right to chase.

I _moved_.

Rapidly and brilliantly.

The string of smell drawing me closer.

The tendrils of scent that I was hunting were luring me to what my rational half knew to be the Gryffindor tower. But the wolf half took control again before I had chance to ponder it.

My instincts buzzed the way they had the first day in the stairwell, a feeling I had no comprehension of.

Nostrils flaring.

Breathing deeply.

I tracked the scent.

It was silk against my skin, tempting and smooth, oh so_ smooth_. Rich and erotic and I _wanted it_... it was indescribable and yet...it was familiar...

The essence I was chasing had a name and it was right there _just_ out of reach...

After a while of struggle the more conscious half scooped the name from the shitty mess of thoughts wriggling chaotically in my head...

Tor.

I realised it with a jolt.

The wolf was searching for Victoire.

_What the hell?_

Surely, it had fought her enough already tonight.

Apparently not, because when the tendrils spun off in an unsuspecting direction, I halted in my tracks, my hackles rising, a growl rumbling in my chest...

Where was she going?...At this time?... It was almost curfew... Fuck I should be getting to the dark forest...but where is she _going_...the scent shouldn't be there...perhaps they are old smells... breathing deep I tasted the essence of her, oh fuck no, they were _fresh._

I closed my eyes breathing deeply, if anyone saw me they'd think I was possessed - no doubt in my mind. But the wolf was too preoccupied to give a shit.

Ravenclaw.

She was heading to the Ravenclaw tower.

_Why?_

The wolf couldn't make sense of the logic the rational half of me had given it. Neither could the rational half to be honest. In the hesitation of bewilderment, the misty walls of the half state fractured.

And for a heaven-given moment I was Teddy again, trying to process how I had gotten here so quickly with no memory of leaving the closet where I'd argued with Tor—

Like a slap, the images hit me.

Victoire...her scent...the need to trace it...I had been following her...she was going to Ravenclaw.

The memories of the half state rushed through my head like a film projection. But despite the fact I was somewhat distant from what had gone on I could still understand it and that understanding allowed me to process it.

But still one question rang clear and sound in my mind: why was I chasing Victoire? Something I had viciously vowed never to do.

Even Teddy was lost at that point.

Deciding that my want to follow after Victoire like some sad pussy was purely based on the Lycan. I concentrated on the last thought I'd had in the half state: why in hell had she been going to Ravenclaw in the first place?

Shaking my head to clear my erratic thought processes, I was about to decide that whatever Tor did was of absolutely no consequence to me, until, it dawned on me —_shit_—Stevenson was in Ravenclaw. The wolf thundered in anger, a tension wracked my body.

Teddy became non-existent.

Walls and tapestries flashed in my peripherals, I had a tunnel vision.

My heart pounding to the beat of her name.

Why?

I had no fucking clue but for some completely ludicrous reason the wolf was looking to stake its claim and it wanted it's Mark on Tor. Now.

An image passed before me:

_Victoire naked beneath me, her back arching as I entered her hot, wet sheath from behind, deep, so deep._

_Her moan, the one I was privileged enough to have heard in the corridor that day, echoed around the fantasy room, only this moan it was louder, more passionate. It was the moan of a woman in ecstasy._

_My teeth found the sensitive spot on her neck, bit and sucked._

_She rolled her hips, grinding her ass into me, silently begging to be claimed._

_I growled, thrusting roughly, "Teddy!" she screamed, her hands fisting the sheets._

_Again._

_I had to hear that again._

_Both Halves of my mind were set on the goal now. Possessing Tor._

_Running my hands over her ribcage I cupped her smooth breasts, teasing the sensitive pebbled nipples, heard her sigh._

_Not enough._

_Aggressively, I twisted my hips, rotating harshly against her. Needing to hear her scream._

_"Teddy!"_

I stopped, the voice was wrong, no way near sexy enough to be Tor. The image slipped from me, reality crashing onto me like a heavy weight.

"Teddy, can you hear me?" I shook my head hard. Seeing my chance at relief, 'Teddy' rose to the surface and looked to the girl stood in front of me.

Molly.

Her face was a mask of concern as she scanned me from head to toe. Fumbling in my mind for some way to placate her, all I could come up with was, "Sorry I - I'm not myself tonight, Molly." fuck, I sounded pathetic but at least she smiled.

"You can call me Mol, y'know. Or another nickname like how you call Vic, Tor. You've always done things your own way." her voice was soft but chirpy, she seemed to embody happiness.

I frowned.

She was talking to me like I was just another one of her friends; the familiarity in her tone was strangely off-putting, because, though Molly was one of the sweetest Weasley grandchildren, we had just never been close, despite our small age gap. I supposed it was a little harsh that for all her loveliness I had never gone out of my way to speak to her, actually, I reminded myself, her sweetness had prompted the younger, rashly immature Teddy to taunt her till she snapped, because I was _that_ determined. Victoire lashed out at the slightest provocation - not Molly, and I'd never really been able to just settle with that. I'd never been hurtful like with her cousin but I'd never had the need to form a friendship with her either.

"Why are you so nice to me, I haven't really ever given you reason to." I inquired.

"I'm not Victoire, Ted, I try not to hold grudges. Besides you've never been mean either." The mention of Victoire's name allowed for a small rise of the Lycan and the words came out without my intention.

"Have you seen Tor?"

Her eyes became strangely guarded, "Why? I didn't think you two liked one another."

"We didn't - don't - I mean, I can't stand her - she's nothing like you, you're sweet and kind and she's..._Victoire_, we can't even have a conversation. Actually forget I asked I don't want to see her."

Molly smiled and I had the feeling she was attempting not to laugh but her words were not at all what I expected, "You're such a mystery Teddy Lupin, not like all the other boys."

I almost cringed at the softness in her voice. I was no novice when it came to flirting. But this was _Molly,_ my skin tingled with and awkward uncertainty. _Back away do not go near that road_...Whispered the sensible conscious of my mind, whilst some childish part of me read her words with the ambiguity they suggested and couldn't help but reply with a cocky, "No I'm certainly not." But when this only seemed to brighten her mood, I quickly clamped down that immature voice and safely continued. "Anyway it's almost curfew so I best be heading back, it was nice seeing you-"

I froze - forced myself not to recoil from the unexpected contact - she didn't, oh but she _fucking did_.

Shit!

She blushed and then smiled unsurely, "Yeah, uh see you later, Teddy."

She rushed away quickly her small heels clucking against stone, my mouth remained hanging open, the press of her lips a guilty echo against mine.

I should have run after her and put her straight right then, so as to not have any confusion.

But with so little time left the pressure was surrounding me and one clear thought pierced through the tidal wave of emotions ranging from anger to guilt to lust: Get out.

...

Pluie watched me with high suspicion when I grabbed my spare bag containing clothes, I would slip my wand and the marauders map in it when I reached the forbidden forest but for now I needed them in easy reach.

I'd been honestly surprised when I reached third year and Uncle Harry secretly gifted me with the map. He'd said since I was the son of a Marauder I should have it and since I was now a third year he trusted me to use it appropriately. When I left school I was to give it back, my guess was he'd pass it to James then but who knew, Ginny may not approve. James and Fred were an amalgamation of the Weasley twin's and the Marauder's mischief, combined, they were the ultimate pranksters.

I rushed from the dorm but slowed as I made my way down the stairs, there were still a few people gathered aimlessly in the common room and I was determined to draw minimal attention to myself.

Trying desperately to seem casual I walked through the common room, reaching the portrait hole safely - or so I thought.

"Oi Teddy, where are you off to?" Wood shouted, I turned to see him and the twins sat on the sofa. Parchment and potions books scattered about them, I held back a smile. Last minute homework. But with the laughter, came the hurt, that was something I used to do, in fact I was the King of it.

Forcing my mind away from what I could no longer afford to do, I focused on something different, "I thought the three of you had detention for the explosion in potions." It was unfair but necessary that I made sure they had detention tonight, it would enable me to sneak out without questions and then give a generic excuse tomorrow morning. But evidently, someone was out to get me tonight.

"Slughorn let us off, we all went down there and explained it hadn't been intentional, we were clearly framed. I mean, apart from you Dan is top of the class no way he'd get it wrong, and I was only there because you asked me to go over and borrow that ingredient thingy." Kevin said. It was true that I was top of the class in potions it was how I knew what to stealthily slip into their potion in order to cause the damage it did, my grandmother said I'd inherited my dad's smarts, "So after a long 'discussion' Slughorn apologised and said he'd find the culprit next lesson - my money is on Flint." he finished.

Shit. Now I'd have to try and shift the blame.

"Anyway you didn't answer Wood's question." Dan quipped, beginning where Kevin left off.

Double shit.

"I um-" think you bastard think! "I'm-" in a moment of—undeniably crude—genius, I cupped my dick and made a pointed gesture with my head towards the portrait hole.

They all rose their brows and then laughed.

"Who?" Wood asked.

Damn it, stop with the fucking questions!

But this I could answer because I was always, usually, more than once, discreet about who I'd fucked.

"I don't kiss and tell boys."

With that I left, praying they wouldn't follow and press me for more answers.

Fortunately, they didn't, but I heard three calls of "Bullshit" before the portrait hole closed.

...

At the border of the forbidden forest near but not too close to Hagrid's hut, I hooked my bag on a perfect branch, just visible enough that I'd be able to relocate it, but not obvious enough that Hagrid or anyone else would find it.

With that done I stumbled into the thickness of the trees.

Scrambling over roots awkwardly, I slipped willingly now into the half state, finding it easier and easier to manoeuvre the terrain as my wolf senses took control.

Deeper I went, not caring now if I could find my way out.

The forest was home, safe. Here I could live and feed. The wolf stretched in me, soon, so soon. It thought.

No sooner was the thought delivered and I was me again, turning on the spot, realising now how far away I'd gotten. I could see nothing but the mist of the night and the eerie branches of the trees.

The world seemed to still, a serenity came over me as the luminous white moonbeams stroked my skin where they had filtered through the forest roof. I looked up, myself truly for one short moment of absolute clarity before I arched my back in agony, a howl falling from me as I crumbled to the ground.

Pain.

Like white hot fire flowed through me, stretching me, changing me.

Black fur covered me as I raised myself to all fours.

I shuddered.

Raising my head in a proud gesture.

The wolf sang to the moon.

After some time of adjustment, the wolf trotted through the forest, simply comfortable.

Thankfully I didn't completely loose myself when I turned. Whether that was due to being born a werewolf or having metamorphmagus genes I'd never know. I was me, just as a wolf.

I saw everything from the perspective of a wolf but Teddy was still there, just observing from the background prepared to come forward and wrestle the Lycan to submission if needed.

However, from some rather frightening experiences I knew that it didn't always work.

I wasn't stable.

Rage, want, fear: they ruled me.

Whilst the wolf did not completely own me—I was a constant presence, conscious of my movements—I did not own it either.

Like the half state two parts of me were trying to communicate and agree, I was in wolf form because of the moon. But that unsteadiness of mind was still there.

For now though I let the wolf lead.

After all, the wolf revelled in the wild.

Stopping suddenly, I sniffed the air. I was nearer the edge of the forest now, I could sense it. But the unsheltered border didn't concern me, the wolf ruled the night after all, nothing out there was threatening to it, for nothing out there came in here at night.

What caused the wolf to hesitate was _in_ the forest.

Prowling low to the ground, it crept forward a rumble in its chest ears pricked.

Voices.

That's what it was responding to, I could hear voices.

Padding nervously closer, fighting a battle between instinct and curiosity, it crawled up over a dirt hill packed with roots decades old.

The wolf stayed camouflaged, the things -_ humans_, I amended - would not know he was there.

Gazing down I saw a male and female, there postures aggressive, clearly undergoing a verbal dispute.

The wolf huffed; they were of no interest to it. I had it controlled enough that it did not find humans appetising, merely an irritating distraction.

As it backed up sluggishly, the wind shifted, so slightly, but enough that their scents were blown towards us.

The wolf froze, its eyes intent.

I knew the scent, _knew_ it.

I just couldn't place it...but the wolf could, or had.

I scrambled to figure out what it was as the wolf brazenly approached them as a predator does its prey.

When it finally clicked it was too late.

The male, spotted the approaching wolf and at his shout she turned in panic.

Her blue eyes wide and fearful.

Why the fuck was she in the dark forest?

And with why the fuck was she out here with Stevenson?

The wolf roared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well...that's bad timing...and another cliff hanger :-0 shocker!**

**Please let me know your thoughts, the button is just below, I'd love to hear your comments!**

**Next chapter will be up...shortly, I'm not giving a definite date because I know I won't be able to stick to it.**


	6. Ch5: That Day

**A/N) Sorry its been so long! **

**But... here is the next chapter and for a change it's from Victoires POV, so I'd appriciate it if you'd let me know if it works or if its terrible :)**

**Just a heads up the dream sequence is held within two dot dot dots, the first is ...7 years ago... the second ...7 years later... hope thats not too confusing.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed by the way, and to all those that have read this story.**

**So, I'll stop rambling now...**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter whatsoever**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

**'Everyone makes mistakes, but some are worse than others, I can vouch for that'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Victoire...<strong>

Mama had always told me that we Veelas could read everything about a person by looking into their eyes. To a little girl this idea seemed highly ridiculous.

Firstly, I was only a tiny bit Veela and surely those sort of gifts were only possible for true Veelas.

Secondly, let's face it; eyes were eyes, no matter how you saw them.

Growing up though, I had changed my perspective on this theory. In fact I can pinpoint the exact time when I began to realise the truth of her words.

On _that_ day, the day I regret with every fibre of my being, her words of wisdom had crashed down on me with an unwanted seriousness. If only I'd understood what she'd meant sooner. On that hated day as I destroyed my best friend and my world clattered around me because of my own stupid pride, I'd seen in his eyes such hurt and anger, that I'd never been able to face him again, let alone put it right.

No.

I was too chickenshit for that.

His eyes had shown me everything without him having to say a word. And if I'd been able to read them sooner I perhaps wouldn't have acted as foolishly as I did, because I would have known what he was truly feeling.

But I'm a fast learner and after that I'd got into the habit of always judging a person by what I could see in their eyes.

And I'd gotten very good at it.

I supposed there were times that I made mistakes; despite popular belief I was not perfect. However, on the whole, I was an excellent reader of character providing I got a chance to look in persons eyes.

But standing in the forbidden forest, scared shitless and alone - except for the company of my ex-boyfriend, a boy so _un_emotional that I'd _misread_ him shamelessly - one clear question pierced through: could you judge an animal by the same principle?

Ask me another day and I'd have said no way in hell.

However, when faced with a wolf with eyes so very _human,_ I just couldn't help myself. Even as Henry yelled at me to run and the wolf growled with such anger that it shook throughout my entire body - the sheer _depth_ of its eyes held me in place, my eyes frantically examining it's. But they were so expressive that I couldn't study them fast enough before they changed... Like so many different emotions were trying to fight to be on top. Flickers of feeling, such _feeling,_ that it almost hurt to study, and yet...

This was something familiar.

Frustratingly so as I couldn't place it, but so heart-stopping-ly, painfully familiar that I shook my head in utter disbelief.

Eyes that full of emotion were a rare commodity.

And every instinct told me I'd seen them before.

"Vic! What the fuck are you doing! Move!" Henry's voice snapped me from my daze.

"I- I..." My body finally made a sensible choice and stumbled backward away from the wolf's stealthy advancement. Henrys hand closed around my upper arm firmly and he yanked me backwards - against him.

Big mistake.

The wolf growled, its hackles raising as it prowled forward a little faster. Anger burning in the depth of its huge amber eyes.

It was a hunter and we were its prey, there was no better way to describe this moment. It was taunting us, playing with us, and we were helpless to do anything but fear the inevitable.

It struck me that this was _it_, there was no escape from this. I was actually going to die here with, oh Merlin really? Henry.

Pushing that selfish and unnecessary thought from my mind, I pulled my arm from his grasp on reflex, not wanting him to think he had any right to touch me, under _any_ circumstance even life threatening ones. He'd lost that right, made a mockery of that right when he'd had it.

Henry looked down at me insulted, a prideful sod to the very end.

But it didn't matter because the instant I removed myself from Henry's grasp, the wolf leapt at him, it's roar thundering in my ears.

My blood ran cold as Henry cried out in agony.

Oh Merlin!

_Why wasn't I doing something?_

Bloody hell Victoire!

Giving myself a firm mental slap, my hands searched for my wand, my mouth opening of its own accord, "STOP!" I yelled, not sure why I believed it would make a difference, but there was an authority in my voice that held the echoes of my mother, my wand was raised proud and direct, pointing to the wolf's back.

It froze.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The beast turned slowly, silently, steadily, until those eyes of amber locked on me, so intense that I forgot to breathe, my mind fumbling for a spell and coming up short.

Suddenly, it moved forward, and I couldn't stop the choked scream that left my throat as I backed away rapidly. And, irrational and idiotic and pointless as it was, in a moment of sheer terror, I called out one name.

_"TEDDY!"_

The wolf howled the sound tortured and so high that it caused me to flinch. Continuing to move away whilst the wolf appeared distracted, my foot caught a raised root.

Fuck, why me?

I fell backwards and let out a shout of surprise, too hysterical to stop myself.

It shuddered, its muscles locking and unlocking, its head bowed so I couldn't look at it. Finally, it glanced up, pain clear in its eyes. A whimper tore from its throat and then with evident reluctance and effort it shot off into the depth of the forest, quicker than my eyes could follow in the darkness.

I couldn't move. I just stared after it pathetically, not knowing if I could get to my feet.

Henry's groan brought me back though, and I forced myself to crawl towards him.

Assessing him quickly, relief thundered through me as I realised he had only suffered minor damage and, from what I could tell, no bites.

Because one thing I had gathered from this ordeal was that that was no ordinary wolf, oh no.

I'd bet my life that that had been a werewolf.

...

The softness of my bed was a blessing like no other. After having—shakily—levitated Henry to the hospital wing, I'd explained how we'd been out after curfew and he'd been attacked by something. They hadn't needed much convincing when they saw the state I was in. However, I wasn't really sure why I hadn't said it was some sort of wolf that was the 'something'. All I knew was that when it came to that point in my story, every part of me had screamed at me to not tell. So I hadn't.

Unfortunately, I knew I'd get detention tomorrow, but that didn't particularly bother me.

What did worry me however was the welcome of my bed couldn't thaw the cold feeling in my chest, a feeling that pulled at my memory and tore into my heart with an incomprehensible sadness. Something about tonight had affected me, I just couldn't place it. The resulting confusion and frustration led to a night of bad dreams. Then again it wasn't actually a dream but rather a memory, the memory of that day that I did _not_ want to relive...

_...7 years ago..._

"Blue."

"I've already done that one!"

"But it's my favourite colour."

"No it's not, your favourite colour is pink."

"Yeah but, my favourite colour _on you_ is blue."

"That's stupid."

"Teeeddddyyy."

He rolled his eyes at me but in the next second his hair burst into an electric blue. I giggled. I loved it when Teddy did this, it was amazing and magical.

Well, all my family was magical, but not like this. Nobody else could do what Teddy could. Not even uncle George, and he could do so many tricks.

"Happy?"

"Yes - leave it like that."

He rolled his eyes again but didn't change it back. He was doing that a lot now, rolling his eyes. I didn't fully understand it but he looked cute doing it.

Of course I'd never tell Teddy that because then he'd make a joke about it. Normally I found his jokes very funny but not when they were about me.

Molly thinks I _fancy_ him, but she's only eight, and I'm nine, so she doesn't know anything really.

"Tor, look, there's your uncle Charlie." I looked to where he was pointing. And there, all the way down the beach near the cottage was my uncle Charlie, we didn't see him very often because he looked after dragons in Romania, but this visit wasn't a surprise.

"Daddy told me he was coming to visit. He said he's going up help uncle Charlie take a baby dragon across to Romania."

"You mean he's brought a dragon with him!" Teddy's eyes were wide and excited.

"I don't know. Do you want to go see?"

"Course! Ready?" his eyes were light and daring and they looked like he was laughing.

I smiled, "Set."

"GO!" we both yelled.

I ran as quickly as I could, my legs moving so so fast. Even though Teddy was older than me I was very quick, Daddy said I wouldn't be faster than him forever because he's going to grow strong one day. But for now I was always the winner.

My hands slammed against the door and I spun around, my skirt twirling around me.

"Beat you!" I giggled.

"Only because I let you." he said, annoyed. But his eyes were happy and he was smiling and reaching to grab my hand and it made me want to blush, a funny feeling in my tummy.

I pushed the door open and went in, pulling Teddy after me.

"Zere you are, where 'ave you been?"

"On the beach Mama."

"Tor was making me do my morphing thingy."

"Again? Does eet not bore you yet Victoire?"

"No." I replied stubbornly, hitting Teddy in the tummy with our joined hands.

Mama laughed, she looked very pretty when she laughed.

"Auntie Fleur, is it true that uncle Charlie has brought a dragon with him?" asked Teddy.

"It's true lad, but you're not to go near him." uncle Charlie had come in behind us and he picked me up while he spoke, forcing me to have to let go of Teddy's hand.

I didn't like that.

"So this must be Victoire? Your oldest niece?"

I looked at the lady who I hadn't seen come in behind him, as uncle Charlie answered, "yes, Vicky meet Miranda."

I stared at the lady, she looked a bit scary with her dark hair and eyes, but I took a deep breath because Teddy would tease me _forever_ if he knew a_ lady_ had scared me and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Victoire and that's Teddy and my Mama." I pointed to them both when I said their names, the lady laughed and the sound was deep and low, nothing like Mama's twinkly giggle.

"Ah, so you are Miranda." Mama said as uncle Charlie put me on the floor. Teddy took my hand again and I smiled as he began to pull me back towards the staircase.

"Yep, this is my girl." uncle Charlie said.

"Eet is nice to meet you, I 'ave 'eard so much about you." Mama hugged the lady and kissed her cheeks before saying, "I weell go and get Weelliam."

As Mama left for the back door, uncle Charlie pulled the lady Miranda towards him and kissed her.

Quickly, I looked away to Teddy and tugged his hand, he nodded to me and we left, running up the stairs to my room.

"Did you see that? The kiss?" he questioned the second the door closed.

"Yes, I thought it was sweet, Mama and Daddy kiss all the time."

"Really?" he seemed surprised

"Of course, when people like one another that's what they do."

"Well I'm never doing that, it looks horrible!" he pulled a funny face and shook himself.

"I don't think so." I said.

"What? You mean you actually want to kiss someone? That's gross!"

"Teddy Lupin it's not gross. And yes, when I like someone I will kiss them." He stared at me for a long time his eyes looked at me...strongly until he finally shrugged.

"Wanna play dares?" he asked. I loved dares and he knew it so it was a stupid question really.

"Yes let's! And me first!"

"Okay, I dare you to..." his eyes drifted to my window and he smiled all wickedly."Tor, see that cage out there, with the sheets over it?" he asked.

"You mean the one uncle Charlie brought with him? Doesn't it have the dragon in?"

"Yeah, and I dare you to open it"

"Oh!" I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Scared?"

"I'll get in trouble Teddy!" I tried to sway him, already knowing it was useless.

"So? We always get in trouble but it's always worth it!"

"I don't know Teddy..." I said, but I knew I was going to do it because he'd never let it go if I didn't - I just had to come up with something worse for him to do.

I thought really hard for something and then remembered how much he had hated the kiss and I spoke quickly before I got too scared, "Only if you do a dare too."

"I never back down from a dare Tor, so go for it." he leaned back confidently.

"I dare you to kiss me." His face didn't change but my heart started beating faster and faster. He was being too quiet, Teddy was never quiet and never so still, I gulped.

I wish I hadn't said it.

I didn't even want to kiss him because I didn't like him that way.

Maybe that was a lie.

Okay it was a lie.

A little bit of me wanted him to kiss me - and I suppose a little bit of me did like him. He was cute and clever and funny and so Teddy that I guess Molly was right.

After ages he asked curiously, "Does that mean you like me?"

"No!" I snapped, then said, "It's just a dare." He looked upset - And that made me upset because I didn't think kissing me would be that bad. "If you'd rather not-"

"No, I'll do it." he shrugged his 'no big deal' shrug.

I didn't say anything.

I couldn't believe that Teddy had just agreed to kiss me.

And I couldn't believe how happy I was that he had.

Eventually I whispered, "Fine, then I'll open the cages."

"Deal." he said immediately.

I took a deep breath like Mama always told me to do when I was nervous, I could do this...

I stared at the cages.

I could hear the scraping inside them, the movements of the baby dragon.

"Go on then Tor." whispered Teddy, his hand gently nudging my lower back.

"I'm going!" I whispered harshly. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Turning away from him I marched forward, "Keep a look-out and make sure none of the adults see me!" I snapped.

"Okay okay,"

I kept moving towards the cages, "What if they're magically locked?" I asked over my shoulder, the key Teddy had borrowed from uncle Charlie was held tightly against my skin.

"It's not, I was talking to uncle Charlie all about them and he just says the metal is made magically stronger, but it's locked by that key and can't be unlocked by a spell."

Nodding, I kept walking towards the cage finally stopping in front of it.

It looked bigger when I was close.

Uncertain, I just stood there, not moving.

"Hurry up Tor!" hissed Teddy who was most likely getting impatient.

Jumping slightly, I quickly raised the blanket.

Teddy told me that the baby dragons don't breathe too much fire, but I was still a little scared, burns were ugly and I knew they hurt.

I saw the lock and hurriedly shoved the key into it and twisted - hard. I heard the little clink and gripped the cage door and pulled it open fully, the metal creaking loudly, before grabbing the key again and running back to Teddy who stared at me in shock.

"I can't believe you really did it!" he said.

"I know. Now please just put the key back." I put the key in his hand forcefully and he looked at me funny, his eyes all shiny and strong again.

"You really are something special Tor." I smiled and got that weird feeling again that I decided was just more proof that I unfortunately did _like_ him.

"Thank you Teddy. Now can you put the key back? Please."

"Give me a sec." he darted inside and was back out really fast.

"C'mon let's go down the beach, so it looks like we weren't here." he suggested, I nodded and sprinted with him along the sand like so many times before.

We stopped running eventually, when we were panting and tired, and sat down on the sand.

I loved this beach it was so pretty. The sea was blue and beautiful and the sand was fine and soft. Sometimes I would collect shells and make a necklace for Mama or look for sea creatures with Dominique, but I would rather play with Teddy on the beach.

When we were both breathing normally again Teddy looked to me and I nearly blushed again.

"Alright, let's get this over with." he muttered.

I don't know why that hurt so much. Probably because I actually wanted this and he didn't which meant he didn't like me.

Maybe he liked someone else, an older girl.

That hurt even more.

"Okay." I stood up and so did he, so that we were facing one another, my heart was beating so so fast.

"You ready?" he asked quietly, his eyes were strange but he sounded bored. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. This was going to be my, and I thought probably his, first kiss, and he sounded so normal.

I was too nervous to speak so I just closed my eyes and didn't answer, but he continued anyway.

"Three, two...one," he started off fine but the one was whispered.

Slowly he closed his eyes and lowered his face, and I gasped as he pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet and soft and I _liked_ it. It made me feel all warm and happy and I didn't want to move at all.

When he pulled back I didn't open my eyes, I was feeling all jelly-like and weird.

And then he laughed.

It was a little shaky but I knew it enough to know he was making fun of me.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at him, hurt and upset and embarrassed and angry.

And he was still laughing, the sound cruel and taunting, "Well that was err...horrible, I told you kissing was not nice, and now I know because I had to kiss you."

I wanted to cry but I refused to. I was Victoire Weasley and nobody made me cry, instead I lashed out at him because I had nothing else to do with all the feelings I had.

"I can't believe you just kissed me! Why? Why would you do that? I didn't want you to do it! You stupid boy, wait till everyone finds out, they'll be so angry, I never said I was ready!" I screamed at him, my chest hurt loads.

"What? Tor, you dared me!"

"I don't care, you're older and you should have known better! That was so mean Teddy, kissing me like that! I hate you!" I shoved him backwards - hard, and ran.

He began to chase me but I was faster and I just ran and ran and hid and cried.

...

I refused to move from my hiding place.

I was amazing at hide and seek and I knew nobody would find me. I had stopped crying now but my chest still hurt. I was so angry. He shouldn't have done that it was all his fault.

I wasn't really sure how long I'd been here but I noticed how dark it had gotten and thought about how worried Daddy and Mama would be.

Shakily, I stood up and began to walk home, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

Daddy found me first.

His face all worried - I felt a bit guilty for that - he picked me up yelling that he'd found me. He carried me all the way home and inside to the warmth and then Mama was rushing in the door and pulling me from Daddy's arms her grip on me very tight. I almost wanted to laugh, but I knew that this was very serious. But at least I felt happier, until I saw uncle Harry coming towards us with Teddy at his side.

Mama put me on the floor and knelt to look me in the eyes like she always did when she was 'reading' me. "Where 'ave you been?"

"I was hiding Mama."

"And why would you want to do zat? You 'ad us so worried! Thank Merlin Teddy-"

"Teddy?" I looked past my Mama at the young boy stood at his godfather's side, his hair a deep blue, nothing like the one I'd chosen, and his eyes matching, both made him look incredibly sad. My skin heated in shame and embarrassment, but I would never admit it, instead I became angry - again. "It's all his fault! Did he tell you what he did to me? What he made me do?" I yelled.

"It was a dare!" Teddy seemed to explode, his hair turning a bright, fierce red, his eyes a scary black and uncle Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"No it wasn't, you just did it!" I lied. It just came out, but I knew it was going to change everything between me and Teddy because he looked like I'd slapped him. "He made me steal uncle Charlie's key and let the dragon out, I didn't want to! And then - then he kissed me even when I told him not to!" I rushed through it not giving myself chance to doubt or even think.

Teddy's mouth dropped open wide, "That's a lie! Yes I dared her to open the cage, but I stole the key and then she dared me to kiss her and I did. I can't believe you're doing this Victoire!" Teddy yelled, using my full name so I knew how angry he was.

He was right, and I couldn't believe it either. Why had I just lied like that? But I knew really. It was because the truth was too embarrassing. I couldn't tell them that I liked Teddy and had wanted him to like me and the kiss and that when he laughed at me it just hurt so much that I had to run away because I couldn't look at him and see that he didn't like me back.

I was Victoire Weasley and I never got embarrassed and never made a fool of myself.

"I'm not lying." I repeated.

"Yes you are!" he yelled.

"I think you should take Teddy home now, Harry." Daddy said.

"You can't possibly think that-"

"I'm not blaming..."

Mama began to steer me away but I peeked a look over my shoulder and then wished I hadn't.

Teddy's eyes, they were so hurt and betrayed and angry that I had to look away before I ran to him and begged he forgive me.

But I was Victoire Weasley and so I held my head high and went upstairs to my bedroom, hearing the argument getting louder.

"Just take him home now Harry!"

"Fine!" I listened as the fire roared to life and they floo-ed out. Next came Daddy's heavy footsteps as he marched up the stairs to my room.

He came in and stood by Mama and I couldn't look at them.

It was so so silent.

"What 'append Victoire? And tell us the truth this time."

"I was Mama!"

"No, you said what you wanted to be the truth I theenk, but Teddy told all of the truth, I am disappointed that you would lie to us Victoire, but I want you to be 'onest now."

"It was his fault." I whispered stubbornly.

Mama sighed, "Did I ever tell you about reading a person's eyes Victoire?" Of course she had, she always did. And as I thought of Teddy and his eyes I knew just what she'd meant all these years. And that made it all hurt even more. Why was I so selfish and proud?

I suddenly realised what I'd just done, what I'd just lost. I burst into tears. "I'm so s-sorry Mama I-I c-can't tell you. T-teddy, h-he..." I sobbed, my chest aching and my throat blocked and the tears came too fast.

Oh no, what have I done?

It's not like I could even fix it because that would mean explaining to Teddy why I'd done what I'd done and I couldn't decide what was worse, having him admit to my face that he didn't and never would like me or losing our friendship...after all he'd still have to speak to me because we were family, and I knew just how to wind him up so he'd fight me...but I also knew how to make him laugh and make him happy.

Oh Merlin, I began to cry louder and Mama came forward and hugged me. "shh Victoire I am 'ere, shh..."

_...7 years later..._

I sat up straight as soon as I broke free of the dream, tears on my cheeks.

A chocked sob caught in my throat as I wrapped my arms around me.

"I'm sorry Teddy, so so sorry," I whispered into the dark.

If only I'd had the confidence to say that to him when it mattered, when it could have made a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, longest Chapter so far...<strong>

**hmm, anyway, let me know what you think to the **_**event**_**, or if you have any questions on it let me know...**

**also, I was thinking about maybe doing it from Teddy's perspective as well? If I get enough reviews telling me 'yes' then I will, but equally please tell me if you don't want to see it from his perspective, just thought it might be easier to see it from both sides?**

**But I think that's all...till next time :)**


	7. Ch6: Many Truths

**AN Hi everyone! It has really been too long since I updated! Unfortunately exams have been taking up my entire life!**

**Oh well, here is another chapter! Yay!**

**I have taken on board peoples comments about whether or not I should include a Teddy POV of 'that day'. I finally decided to do a little snipit of a flashback because I couldn't help myself...hope everyone thinks it works...**

**so on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: uh I clearly don't own Harry Potter...:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

**'I am either completely oblivious or everyone is determined to tell me nothing'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

Waking up - normal, everyday activity.

Naked- not so normal but not unheard of.

Last year that would've meant that the previous night I'd had a good fuck. Now... It meant lying flat on my back on the damp earth staring up at trees, my body foreign and filthy - obviously not normal.

For me, this part was always the worst part of the transformation. Because at this moment I'd never felt _less_ human. I gritted my teeth in anger.

_Merlin_ I hated this.

I hated the unnaturalness and I hated my self-depreciation and I hated the loneliness. "I wish you were here dad." I whispered, "I wish you were here to help me...I wish…someone, I wish there was someone I could talk to." I spoke out-loud, as if he were actually listening. I sounded fucking pathetic, but I didn't give a shit, this was the time when I moped. I think I earned that right. With all the pain and suffering this curse caused me I think I deserved a few minutes to just be depressed about life.

After a short while though, I forced myself to stand up. I didn't have a clue how far from the forest boundary I was, but instinct pointed me in the direction I should take. The leaf littered, uneven ground hurt my bare feet, but I welcomed the pain as each step made me more _me_, more T_eddy_.

Surprisingly it wasn't long until the undergrowth thinned, indicating I was approaching the edge of the forbidden forest and then it was only a few more minutes until I spotted Hagrid's hut through the limited gaps in the wide trunks. Slowing my pace, I listened carefully for any sign that he was up. The misty Dawn light suggested that no one in their right minds should be alive and moving at this time, but you never know with Hagrid.

Shuffling along the boundary, I almost smiled when I saw the familiar back-pack hiked up in the branches of my chosen tree.

It looked higher in this light - or more accurately this frame of mind. Gauging the height I frowned. Crap. It had definitely been easier getting it up there that it would be getting it down.

Biting my lip I decided to just get the fuck along with it. I reached for a roughened bump that protruded from the trunk with my right arm, placing one of my feet on a rock near the base.

Then I climbed.

Fuck it wasn't easy, the rough bark scraped at my skin and exhaustion strained my muscled every time I moved, but I was successful in retrieving the bag. The plus side was pulling the soft cotton of the clothes over my raw skin was by far the best reward I could have asked for.

Aware of the limited time I had left, I hurriedly made my way back to the castle, my feet heavy with tiredness, my body aching _everywhere_. I was running on auto pilot now:

Shower.

Caffeine.

School.

Sleep.

Do not think about Victoire under any circumstance.

So far I was succeeding on the final point. I didn't count on that to last long though.

…

Arriving back at my dorm I snuck past my snoring roommates to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, my skin practically tingling with the promise of a clean.

It was heaven, laving the soap and watching most of the evidence of last night's events swirl down the drain.

But now that I was clean my tiredness became impossible to ignore. I'd literally _just_ flopped down on the bed next to - ugh - Pluie, who gazed at me with a creepy 'I know where you have been' look, when the twin's owl started to squawk.

They'd gotten the owl in third year, and had apparently spent that summer teaching it to act like an alarm clock. It had been a hard year for them—their father died in a car crash and since their dad had always been the early riser and assigned waker-upper and so they had decided it was necessary to fill the position.

Right now, I hated the goddamn bird.

Groaning, I pulled a pillow over my head in an attempt to block put the noise. "Make it stop!" I pleaded.

Someone—Kevin—stumbled from bed and the sound muted.

"Thank fuck." I muttered.

"Hey we'd never be on time otherwise." Kevin said.

"Ha! Yeah right, the bird is always either early or late, he's never on time. Besides it's Sunday, who needs a wake-up call on Sunday?" Wood commented from his bed.

"Well I'd like to see you do better Wood! When was the last time you trained an owl or any animal actually?" Dan retorted defensively, still buried beneath his duvet.

It was becoming apparent I was not going to get any sleep.

Stretching out, I sat up and rolled my shoulders, narrowing my eyes at the fat cat that leapt onto the still warm pillow I'd tossed aside. "Devil cat." I muttered, receiving a hiss in return. "I feel the same way about you." I snapped.

"Um Ted are you talking to that cat?" Dan asked, sitting up as well.

"Actually, _arguing_ would probably be my description." I corrected him, rolling my neck with a groan. Fuck, the change was a killer for my muscles.

"I dunno the cat obviously has some love for you, otherwise it wouldn't be here." Kevin said as he passed my bed heading for the bathroom as Wood began getting dressed.

"Whatever." I answered, standing up and stretching my arms above my head.

"Shit, what the hell happened to you?" Dan asked wide-eyed from his bed directly opposite mine.

"Huh?"

"You look half dead." he elaborated.

"Oh." I frowned; I'd been hoping that hiding this shit would involve a hell of a lot less lying than it actually was.

"Bet it was the chick from last night. Bit of a bash in the broom closet eh?" Wood chuckled, "You were gone ages!"

I jumped at the excuse, playing the sex angle again. Fuck I was coming across as a right horny bastard, "Yeah, it was wild." I boasted, turning back to my belongings and gathering my stuff together for the day.

Dan rolled his eyes and got out of bed his voice taunting when he started speaking, "Unbelievable, the guy had _spattergroit_ and he's _still_ the first one to get laid."

"Actually, I think we all know that I was the first one." Wood interrupted.

"Never proven!" Kevin shouted from the bathroom.

Wood turned his head in the direction of the bathroom, "yeah, Christmas, fifth year, when we all stayed in school." he argued.

"You did not!" shouted Kevin, walking back into the dorm, "I carried you up to the dorm completely hammered that year."

Wood grumbled out a 'whatever' and stomped off to the bathroom whilst Dan and Kevin fist bumped. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

This familiar banter between us, the competition, the...ease of it all, I'd missed this.

But even here in the middle of this everyday life, the shit from last night was still very much present in my mind.

My skin ached, my head was foggy and those stupid blue irises were still flashing behind my eyelids.

No.

Don't think about it.

Don't think about the fact that last night you wanted to fuck her senseless.

Or that you were so angry (and still are) that she had been out in the forbidden forest, after curfew, with Stevenson – what the fuck?

Or that when she'd spoken, the wolf had _listened,_ and _obeyed_ her.

Or that when she was scared she'd called out for _you_.

My name. That scream of panic. It was echoing around my head over and over: "TEDDY!" "TEDDY!" "TEDDY!"

Why me? Why the fuck had Victoire Weasley—who had hated me since we were kids—called to me for help, even when she knew I couldn't hear her?

"Ted, you ready to go?" I jumped as Wood came over and slapped my shoulder.

"Um...yeah." I said, shaking away the memory.

The walk down to breakfast was pretty much silent. I was lost in my thoughts and my guess was the rest of the guys were focused on food. We plodded in to the great hall amongst the throng of other students and quietly took some seats, just like any other day. Nobody even remotely aware that last night, I could have killed them and not thought twice about it. Keeping my head low and buttering some toast whilst yawning like crazy, I was attempting to not look for a certain Weasley...I was definitely not prepared for Dominique to plop down next to me, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" I asked, willing myself not to snarl.

"You have never made sense to me Teddy. But recently? I really, _really_ don't get you." she began, her voice cutting.

"Well thanks for that enlightenment, you done?" I returned, not seeing the point of this conversation.

"Imbecile!" the French accent made the word sound strangely less insulting. But she clamped her hand around my arm and yanked me to my feet, forcibly dragging me after her and out of the hall.

I could have stopped her but to be honest I couldn't find it in me to be remotely bothered, I was more annoyed that my toast was going cold.

Stopping suddenly, she swivelled to pin me with the Weasley-Veela glare. I raised my eyebrow and waited, knowing it would be some rant. "Don't you give me that look Teddy Lupin! You bastard! What's wrong with you?" she yelled and I could almost reach out and touch her anger.

"It's a bloody long list." I muttered sarcastically.

She threw her arms up in the air in a dramatic gesture and I rolled my eyes as she stated to speak again, "Merlin I'll never know what girls see in you." growling she looked me in the eyes, "Listen to me. You and Vic? Sure I get the whole love to hate one another thing, I mean she never fully told me what really went down between you that day, but it must have been one hell of a shitty mess." I refused to show her how much the mention of mine and Victoire's past bothered me, particularly after last night. It clearly worked because she didn't stop her speech, "I didn't push though, because you both seemed so set on hating one another that I figured you were both on the same page, so why get involved? You'd get over it eventually. Only you never did. You're both too full of pride to admit you were stupid and actually you need one another." I gave her a 'you must be kidding look', but she just rolled her eyes and continued in her superior tone, "It's why you can't just stop talking, you need some kind of interaction even if it hurts."

Not giving her the satisfaction of seeing that she was having any effect on me I gave her a bitter retort, "Well thanks for psycho analysing my life."

"Listen!" she screamed and the seriousness of her tone made me freeze. "I don't make the same mistake twice, and I'll be damned if I don't say something now. I let the thing with you two go. I let you play enemies for years but now something's changed. I can't say I'm surprised I mean after what happened with Vic and Stevenson last year, you were bound to react to that, and I _knew_ Wood would tell you which explains your infamous head to heads with him and-"

"What the fuck are you on about?" She'd lost me when she'd stated on Tor and Stevenson.

She stopped still and stared at me with that unnerving focus. "Shit. You still don't know what happened. Well good on Wood."

"Why? What did happen?" If that son of a bitch hurt Tor I'd rip his throat out.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to ask Vic."

"Ha yeah right-"

"Don't give me that, come on Teddy. Why do you think Stevenson is acting like he is? Why do you think the whole school was so shocked when you and him fought, because as far as they know you and Vic always hated each other? Something between you and Vic has changed. First I thought it was because you'd found out, now? Well...you tell me."

"Nothing's changed" I said stubbornly.

"Uh huh, how did she really end up in the hospital Wing Ted? And why did she show up in the Ravenclaw common room last night half crying half bloody furious? And then again this morning crying about _that_ day, that she's never spoken to anyone about since it happened? And why is Stevenson in the hospital wing this morning? You really want to say nothing's changed? You two have had some major run in's in the past few years but this is ridiculous! And the fact either of you even mentioned that day just proves something is different, you normally act as if it never happened."

"Why don't you ask her? Why the fuck is it always my fault? I wasn't here last year, I have no idea what went down with her and Stevenson but I'm being dragged into it anyway! As for last night, yeah me and Tor fought, so what? But I don't know how Stevenson ended up in the hospital wing." Technically none of that was a lie. I didn't know how Stevenson got to the hospital wing, but I knew he'd have needed to go after the injuries I'd given him.

"Whatever, keep deluding yourself. But when it comes to you and Vic, we both know there is too much there for it to be ignored and sooner or later you're going to have to deal. But that's not why I'm here, like I said, I've missed my chance to get involved with that. I'm here because Molly is my cousin and my friend."

My insides grew cold; arguing about Tor was nothing new between me and Dom, but Molly...why would she want to talk about Molly? Then it all came back to me, running into her last night, the conversation, the kiss.

Crap. Shit. Fuck. "I-"

"Don't. Just don't Teddy. Look, Molly isn't like me and Vic, she's far more...innocent. She sees the good in everything and is sweet and kind and destined to be head girl. She doesn't know the _you_ that me - well, that Vic knows, because I only know it through her. She is not a chew toy and I won't let you hurt her because unlike with Victoire she won't fight back. You will break her." She emphasised her eyes full of protective fury, odd considering she was younger than Molly.

"I have no intention of hurting Molly. Last night... I was ill last night and I didn't read into what we were talking about and what she might think until it was too late and then she kissed me and I didn't have time to tell her-"

"Didn't have time? That's a crap excuse! What was more important than stopping her from thinking that you felt something for her, she spent half the night with most of the population of female Ravenclaws dissecting your every word convincing herself you were into her. I tried to talk her out if it but damn she's just too, well she's...look I couldn't fight those big earnest eyes. So you _have_ to say something."

"I will I'm not that much of a prick." I defended myself.

"Good, I'll hold you to it...and if you really want to prove you're not a prick to me, you can go talk to Vic as well." I could feel my face harden. "Yeah, didn't think so." she started walking away, only to hesitate and turn back. "Molly may never know you and I certainly don't get you but Vic...it's something I'll never comprehend but even when you two hate one another, you still...you two understand each other on a level nobody else can." And with that she walked back into the great hall leaving me with what felt like several kicks to the gut. Not to mention shed just sent my brain into overload with the shit load of information she'd given me. Standing completely stunned I sorted it into an order I could deal with:

One. Molly had a crush on me, and I had to sort it before she got too delusional.

Two. Whatever went down with Tor and Stevenson had ended with something to do with me.

Three. My friends knew about it, and they hadn't told me.

Four. More than just me had noticed the change between me and Tor.

Five. She was thinking about that day, and us, just as much as I was.

Fuck.

Life just got way too complicated.

I shuffled slowly down the corridor so not in the mood to go back into the hall. My mind was still reeling. I'd thought that this year my biggest concern would be handling the fact I was a werewolf.

Ha.

Suddenly that appeared comparatively simple.

I paused, finding myself outside the broom closet where I'd fought with Tor last night.

My mind flashed back to that day. Dom was right, we were both way too proud. Still, I refused to believe it was all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have dared her - or maybe I shouldn't have accepted her dare. Either way I guess that wasn't the problem, it was that damn kiss. I cringed thinking about it. It wasn't that it had been bad, at ten, and for my first kiss, I'd actually enjoyed it. _That_ had been the problem. The kid in me freaked out because at that age I thoroughly believed boys weren't supposed to like kissing girls, couple that with the fact I'd never handled serious situations well and it had all gone downhill from there...

_I watched as Tor stared at me with those blue, blue eyes._

_I still couldn't believe she'd dared me to kiss her._

_I guess it couldn't be that bad, I mean Tor had said that she didn't think so. But she'd never kissed anyone. And she didn't like me that way. Not that I liked her that way...at least I didn't think I did...but Tor was more important to me than anyone else._

_What if I wasn't good enough?_

_What if it was terrible and I ruined it for her?_

_Well, it would be her fault wouldn't it?_

_For daring me?_

_And then I'd be right._

_Get on with it Teddy!_

_I swallowed, "You ready?" I forced myself to sound calm but I knew she would be able to tell from my eyes that I wasn't, her Mama always talked about me having 'emotional eyes'. She didn't answer so I just leaned in, my voice getting quieter the closer I got. "Three, two...one"_

_Then I kissed her._

_Her lips were warm and soft under my own, and it felt good. More than good. And I didn't really want to stop. But I had to because I wasn't supposed to like it and Tor wasn't allowed to beat me._

_So I pulled back._

_She didn't open her eyes._

_She didn't want to look at me, she didn't like it, I'd ruined it._

_In a panic, still buzzing from the kiss, I laughed. It wasn't my normal laugh but she snapped her eyes open and looked at me like I was the most horrible person in the world._

_I couldn't believe it had been that bad for her._

_She shouldn't have made me kiss her then!_

_"Well that was err," I began, she was looking at me like she was angry, so I lied quick, not stopping when I should have, I wanted her to hurt like I was hurting, "horrible. I told you kissing wasn't nice and now I know because I had to kiss you!"_

I gulped.

I never should have said that to her.

But she was just as much to blame.

I remembered how embarrassed I was when she told the family that I'd forced her to kiss me. I'd hated her for it then. But it hadn't taken long to realise that Victoire had just been shamed because I hadn't liked kissing her. Because she hadn't won.

At least that's what I'd always believed. I'd never asked her about it, and maybe we should talk, because the little boy who'd lost his best friend that day and subsequently everything that mattered, wanted that friend back now, when he needed her the most.

But that would mean I had to apologise.

Gritting my teeth, I stormed on down the corridor pushing those stupid thoughts to the back of my mind.

I had other things to deal with, Molly for starters, and I had to speak to Wood, find out what the big secret between Tor and Stevenson was, and then I needed to find out how much Tor and Stevenson had blabbed about the wolf.

...

My planning was pointless though, because between homework and detention and getting over the events of the full moon I didn't get the opportunity to speak to Molly. She gave me a small smile whenever she passed me in a corridor and each time it shrouded me in guilt but other than that she had successfully evaded me. And I hadn't been able to approach the topic of Tor and Stevenson with any of my friends; I just didn't know where to begin. And as for Victoire, well she seemed to be keeping her distance as much as possible.

So, after all the forethought and prioritising, I found myself heading—reluctantly—down to the hospital wing three days later having overheard that Stevenson was finally conscious.

I walked into the large room filled with simple hospital style beds with blue and white linens. Glancing around, I noticed one bed had a curtain pulled around it, heading towards it because I assumed it was Stevenson's bed, I stopped still when I heard the argument.

"Why didn't you tell them it was a werewolf?" came the aggressive question that froze my feet to the floor. Stevenson.

"Because I didn't see a werewolf. It was dark and I was terrified. For all I know it could have been anything with hair and teeth." Tor's voice was adamant. But I knew she was lying because she'd had the best look at me possible, so why?

"You liar! You damn well know what it was!" Stevenson yelled at her and my hands balled into fists.

"No. You've been through a lot and you're not thinking straight, Henry." _Henry._ Merlin I hated the fact that she'd gone out with this prick. Kissed him. Fuck for all I knew she could have slept with him. My throat went tight at the thought, not Tor, not with him.

"Fuck you, I know what I saw." he responded to her placating tone.

"Whatever I just came to see you were alive. I'm going now." she said, her voice dismissive.

"I heard you by the way." he commented, quieter but nonetheless angry.

"What?" she seemed confused.

"You called out Teddy's name. Do you still not believe me? Honestly Tor, you could do so much better." I bit my tongue. She could do better, but him? He wasn't good enough for a pumpkin never mind Victoire Weasley.

"Like you? Ha. Right. Because every girl dreams of a guy who tries to force sex on her, parades her around like his personal trophy and then tells the whole school-" I could feel my hair tips turning red, my eyes black with fury. _'Force sex on her'_ the statement echoed through my mind, my heart pounding heavy, my pulse in my ears. Why had nobody told me how bad it had been? Did anyone even know or had Tor kept all this hidden?

"Haven't we been through this? It wasn't like I was lying. Besides I said I was sorry for that." he cut her off.

"You were lying! You made everyone think I was a slut for your own goddamn pride, and now you regret it because your parents liked me and you being a mummy's boy-" There was the distinct sound of skin hitting skin followed by a feminine shout. I went to leap forward but caught myself.

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped.

"Bastard!" she screamed, and then ripped back the curtain and closed it behind her in one quick movement. Tor turned slowly, hand pressed to her cheekbone in a nursing cradle that caused anger to course through me with an ingrained protectiveness, clearly deep in thought. But in the next instant her eyes fell on me, and she went very still, her hand dropping to her side. I quickly made a gesture to tell her not to give away that I was there for both our sakes.

Hesitantly, she walked towards me, her eyes still boring into mine, making me inexplicably nervous. She came to a stop in front of me her eyes still fixed on my face. This close I really couldn't believe how beautiful she was, but that thought was overpowered when I noticed the sudden realisation in those eyes of pristine blue that widened and flashed.

"You," she whispered her voice soft but definite, "I knew I recognised those eyes." I gulped but held her gaze however her next words held the impact of a killing curse. "You're the werewolf."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and waiting to read :) <strong>

**A review would make me very happy!**


	8. Ch7: An Apology

**A/N So...how are you all? I know it's been a while (understatement) since I updated this story but anyway, here is the next chapter...**

**Let's see how Teddy handles that latest revelation!**

**Disclaimer: *tears* I have no rights to Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven.<strong>

**'It's a good thing I didn't carry on divination because, shit, I never would have predicted this...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

"If I am correct, you should both be in detention." The voice of Madam Heart, Madam Pomfrey's successor, cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife through butter.

Probably a good thing too because I was freaking the fuck out!

And I was arguing with myself _again._

Insanity, thy name is Teddy Lupin.

_How the hell did she know?_

It doesn't matter, point is: she does!

_Holy bloody fucking shit!_

I felt my hair change to its natural turquoise whilst my eyes melted into amber. Evidently upholding my appearance was falling rapidly to the bottom of my priority list. My heart thumped erratically in my chest, my muscles coiled, panic in every cell of my body, blue _blue_ eyes looking at me like everything in the world _hadn't_ just drastically altered.

"Yes Madam Heart, I was just checking on Henry when Teddy came to get me. We haven't forgotten." Tor's response was a smooth lie, the cover-up rolling easily from her mouth. That wasn't particularly surprising—we'd spent our youth hiding our troublesome escapades, of course we'd both perfected our ability to lie—what surprised me was that she was still staring at me, completely at ease.

What the fuck was wrong with her, shouldn't she be running away screaming?

Madam heart gave Tor the once over with appraising eyes before she resigned with a firm nod, "Well don't dawdle. Best be on your way, and Mr Lupin?" I pulled my eyes away from Tor with a great deal of effort, my mind still in the middle of a full blown meltdown, signals backfiring everywhere.

_How was it possible?_

Does it even matter?

_Fuck yeah it does!_

No, you're just being ridiculous maybe you didn't even hear her right.

_It didn't make any sense, there was no logic to it, none whatsoever. She couldn't know!_

Exactly.

"Huh?" That was all I could manage, nothing else would come out as the panicked conversation continued within my mind, my surroundings blurring into nothingness as I internally exploded.

_How? When?_

Not fucking relevant!

Madam Heart raised her eyebrow before responding sharply, "See me here after your detention please, there is something we have to discuss." Frowning and more confused than ever, I nodded my head in bewilderment, not giving the slightest shit to what my expression was right now.

_Did I leave behind some evidence?_

Impossible, you covered everything, there's no way.

_Help!_

Shit.

"You can leave now." She ordered tilting her head towards the door and flicking her hand out in a shooing gesture.

Unfortunately my muscles wouldn't work, everything felt heavy and hazy, like a computer trying to reboot after being shut down incorrectly.

_How the hell?_

Do you even care that much? So she knows, maybe it's a good thing.

_No way, it's __**Victoire;**__ she'll make my life hell!_

Pft. Get over yourself.

...Merlin I was flipping bonkers!

"Of course, we'll be right on our way. Merci Madame,"

_Goddamn_ the shiver that ran through me—in spite of everything—as she practically _purred_ the French 'thanks'. She was so sexy when she did that. Even when I'd hated her, I'd never been able to deny that.

_But how?_

Face it you don't care, you're just trying to convince yourself that you do.

"Teddy? Let's go." I glared down at her, all the confusion in my brain coming together in anger at her, at the whole world, at life at _everything. _Reigning myself in on a thin thread, I turned on my heel and marched from the hospital wing without looking back.

_Damn her, how did she figure it out? Why the fuck did she have to ruin everything?_

See, that is such a childish thing to say. You're being a brat.

_Shut the fuck up!_

"Teddy! Teddy slow down! Merlin... Slow down si vous plait!"

Growling, I swivelled, forcing her to come to an emergency break in front of me, her blue eyes wide as she stared up at me. But there was _something_ in those blue depths, something that turned them dark...anger? I couldn't tell. Didn't care.

"Do me a favour Tor; don't speak to me for the duration of this detention." I ordered, making sure that every ounce of my fury flooded into my tone. But it was only after I said the words that I realised 'Tor' and 'detention' shouldn't be in the same sentence and since I was apparently not in any right state of mind at the moment, my mouth had to ask, "Why have you got detention anyway?" before I realised I didn't like her and didn't want to know, shouldn't - _didn't_ care. So I quickly turned and continued down the corridor towards the dungeons as quick as possible without waiting for her to respond.

Of course this was Victoire, and she never made anything simple.

"Thought you didn't want me to talk." she quipped, her heels clacking against the stone as she kept pace with my strides, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

I tried _really_ hard not to focus on how that emphasised her breasts...and how I'd imagined caressing them on the night of the full moon and every fucking night since in my dreams.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

It was like my mind had just, well, stopped functioning properly. I mean, usually you're brain filters thoughts so you only think about so much at once...I swear I saw that on a muggle documentary once, that humans only use ten percent of their brain capacity at any given time? I think that currently, I had to be surpassing the nineties. On top of that, everything was coming to me in rapid snapshots.

At the moment my brain insisted on pointing out how hot Tor looked when she was mad.

Crap.

"You're right, I'm sure I'll hear all about it at Christmas anyway, the family are never going to let this go. What is it, you're first detention ever?"

She snorted, and she looked too cute, "Right." she scoffed.

Intrigued by the sarcasm in her voice and unable to restrain myself I chanced a glance at her from the corner of my eyes.

She seemed engrossed in the wall hangings and pictures, her eyes studiously avoiding me. Naturally, I zeroed in on the mark on her cheekbone, the bruise becoming a more apparent purplish colour.

My hands curled into fists.

Shit. I could feel anger welling up inside me, a huge pulse under my skin.

I looked away quickly because I would not say anything. I couldn't.

Because even in this dysfunctional state of mind one thing remained clear, and that was that if I cared, then I didn't hate her, and if I didn't hate her, it implied I had forgiven her, and if I had forgiven her...then she'd won.

Fuck no.

"Just say it Teddy." she muttered, her voice harsh but controlled and effective at dragging me back to the issue at hand.

"We're not talking, so there's nothing to say." I shrugged, still trying to process the fact that she knew...

"Why are we so stubborn?..." she whispered and I wasn't sure if I'd been meant to hear it or if it was only possible due to my enhanced senses, regardless, when she opened her mouth next, it was to argue, as I'd knew it would be so I didn't comment on the previous remark, "There's plenty to say, and you damn well know it. For the love of Merlin Teddy I just told you-"

"DON'T!" I yelled, causing her eyes to widen in shock. Fortunately, the need to keep my secret, to NOT talk about this, overrode everything else.

"I-" she began but I stopped and forced her to look at me.

"Please Tor, do one thing for me, just don't bring it up-"

"I-"

"_Tor_. I _won't_ talk about it, I don't want to, especially not-"

"To me, right? To your bitch of a cousin? Look-"

My hair flamed a deep red, my eyes black, "No you look! I don't want to talk to you Tor, at all. Fuck, why can't you just mind your own business!" I saw the hurt flash across her face and felt a small twinge of regret...didn't make me want to take it back though.

Thing is, I knew I wasn't really mad that she'd found out, I was mad at the fact that I wasn't mad...that I was happy someone finally knew - even if that someone was Victoire Weasley. However, admitting that I needed to talk to her, that I wanted to...it wasn't happening. I _could not_ be reliant on her, or anyone for that matter. I'd got by just fine on my own all these years - I was an orphan for Merlin's sake - and I'd get through this too.

"There you are! My helpers for the evening I do believe." I stared at Slughorn with a blank look. The realisation seconds before having left me with a calm mind. All the confusion evaporating because the truth was, I didn't need to know how she'd done it, she just had, and now I had to deal with the fact that I was actually alright with that. But that acceptance did not mean I wanted to discuss it. Not because she was Victoire but because I could talk to her for ages but nobody can really understand what I'm going through and the last thing I needed was pity.

Hell no.

I'd sworn that I would handle this, and I damn well would.

"We're here for the detention Sir." Tor agreed, her face hiding the flurry of emotions I could practically sense within her.

"Yes, yes, right this way. I had a group of first years in this morning brewing their first potions. Worst time of the year, so much mess you see. But at least I don't have to clean alone."

...

How the fuck could there be this much of a mess? What the hell were the students doing, rolling around in the potions? Merlin, this was taking forever. The lack of conversation wasn't helping to speed up the task either. Not to mention the fact that my eyes, and thoughts for that matter, kept wandering back to Tor, inappropriately at that.

It was like now the mind fuck was over; I had been left completely horny.

What was up with that?

"Can't we just use magic, save some time?" huffed Tor from the spot where she was scrubbing the wall, her shirt sleeves pushed up to her upper arms, her skin sheened with a fine layer of perspiration, her voice husky having not been used for a while...she looked like sex. And her hair, her hair was messed, kind of how it would look after sex, after I'd played my hands through it, fisted it whilst sinking into her sweet, tight, hot core.

Shit. Bad thoughts. Wrong thoughts.

"I'm afraid most of the first year utensils are spelled to prevent any dangerous mistakes. They are quite useful you see as it allows me the confidence to be less observant. However, the main downside is that they cannot be spelled clean without deactivating the charms. So manual labour is the only easy way to do it I'm afraid...Think of all those poor muggles though, doing this day in day out!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked when I realised Tor had done too, but she was the one to speak, "What about the walls, surely they can be cleaned with a spell?"

"Yes they can, but that wouldn't make this much of a punishment then." chuckled Slughorn as Tor sighed before returning to her work. Stretching up to reach higher on the wall, the action raising her skirt hem, I swallowed thickly my eyes focused on her body and the newly revealed creamy skin of her thighs.

I didn't get why this was happening, why I was even seeing her this way? After all, I was supposed to hate her, and now that she knew exactly what I was, there was even more reason for me to hate her.

I supposed that the problem between me and Tor was that we'd never made sense, not really. All these years of hating her, or convincing myself of it, and I still couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt, I couldn't physically deal with the idea that she might of actually had sex with Stevenson - but I'd bet they'd have called it made love though wouldn't they? - and I couldn't understand why we'd never faced our problems, because truth was, I had lost my best friend and that reality still hurt like a bitch. And yet, I was okay with the fact that she knew about me...and I was beyond okay with the realisation that she'd found out, and she hadn't run away.

But that's the way it had always been between us, ever since we were really young, we'd always accepted each other for all that we were - good and bad.

Until that day, until we both crossed a line. Pushed too far.

Fighting off the feeling of regret I continued to scrub my caldron in earnest.

Maybe it was just because of that - admittedly incredibly sexy - image of me and Tor together the wolf had given me that had changed everything.

That's a lie.

It wasn't the first time I'd noticed that Tor was imminently fuckable...I'd bet there wasn't a guy at Hogwarts that hadn't imagined her naked, though the thought caused my muscles to tense.

"Ted my boy, are you finished with that one yet?" Slughorn's question pried my attention away from my musings, and I peered down into the caldron to realise the thing was spotless.

"Um yeah. Which next?" I asked, my eyes raking over the countless numbers if scattered cauldrons.

"Any. I'm going to my office to finish some grading, I'll trust you two to handle this?"

Our response was utter silence but Slughorn just nodded and with a delighted smile he proceeded to leave the room.

He was leaving us. Alone. With my mind filling with a thousand debauched images of what Tor and I could get up to.

No.

Think grandma.

Think schoolwork.

Anything!

"Goodnight. I expect it to be spotless before you leave!" Slughorn yelled over his shoulder.

A few minutes passed with the only sounds coming from our scrubbing brushes moving against the surfaces we were currently cleaning.

"Screw it." Tor said finally, before turning and marching over to me. I could see the dampness in her eyes and it shocked me to realise she was close to tears as she sat down opposite me, fierce determination in her expression. "I'm sorry. I know that won't fix everything, but I have to say it, because I refuse to spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if I had just laid down my pride...so, yeah, I'm sorry for telling the family that you forced me to kiss you, and I should have said it the next day, when I wanted to, and I didn't, so I'm damn well saying it now." The words tumbled from her mouth raggedly, like she was trying not to cry, her gaze fixed on the floor.

I stared at her stunned. Idiotically, I opened my mouth, then closed it again before letting out a shaky breath.

I couldn't believe Victoire had finally apologised.

"I...I'm not sure what to say Tor." I whispered, causing her to look up at me at last.

"I don't expect you to say anything." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but she continued in earnest, "With everything that happened last night, well...I guess I've realised that my inability to say sorry was nothing in comparison. I thought I was going to die, Teddy, I honestly had no idea it was you at first, so I assumed that I was a gonner and then all I could think about was you, and all the regrets I had. So, at least now if I die in my sleep tonight I'll have a few less." her face was so open, so honest, so unlike the girl I knew that I was momentarily floundered. Smiling in what appeared to be relief, she slid a little away from me and reached to lift a cauldron closer, beginning scrubbing again, her movements jerky but still controlled.

But I couldn't look away. The thing I'd wanted since I was ten had actually happened and I hadn't said anything. This was so typical Tor, so out of nowhere.

"Teddy. Please don't stare at me, I don't know if I can handle it." she murmured distractedly, her eyes fixed on her task as if the black pot before her was a lifeline. "I've said what I wanted to. Now we can go back to whatever we've been for the past seven years. And I promise I won't say a word to anyone..." she turned to look me in the eye and I stopped breathing. She was just so beautiful, especially when she was like this, vulnerable and open. "Just know that I'm here Teddy. If you need anything. I don't care if that's all we ever talk about for the rest of our lives, just know that." she said, her eyes all big and pleading and gorgeous.

Fuck it.

"Thanks. But don't count on that." I spoke, and she shrugged, turning back to her work.

"Whatever, like I said, just thought I'd let you know." she reasoned.

I couldn't understand her right now.

_Why wasn't she pushing this?_

Because she's trying to fix it.

_Did she think it was going to be that easy?_

At least she's done something.

Deciding the annoying mental voice was right on this one point, I took a deep breath and blurted out what was meant to be a reciprocal apology...at least it sounded that way in my head. "I shouldn't have said kissing you was terrible." Tor froze at my side, no, that definitely didn't come out right. But I carried on regardless, because like she'd said, I may as well say it now. "That was wrong and cruel...but that's all I'm sorry for." I stated. My eyes stayed fixed on her, gauging her response, seven years of being her enemy making me guarded. But like I'd told Dom and contrary to popular belief I wasn't really a prick - even if I occasionally made myself out to be one - and I knew that returning the apology was the decent thing to do.

It seemed like hours before she reacted, but it was probably only seconds after I'd spoken that she sagged against the desk, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips.

"Merlin we're hopeless, aren't we?" she laughed bitterly, shoving away the now clean cauldron and rising to her feet.

Frowning, and completely confused over the direction she had taken this conversation, I asked, "What?"

"Look at us." She began, pointing her manicured hand between the two of us to emphasize, "Even when we're apologising we're digging at one another." I pursed my lips as she rolled her eyes. I wasn't a hundred percent sure what she was getting at. Was she expecting me on my hands and knees with some epic poetry? Surely not. Did she think I was provoking her into some sort of argument?

Damn this girl, why did she have to be so...Tor.

I shook my head. "I disagree. If we were trying to dig at one another, this room would not be this tidy. The whole goddamn school knows when we're fighting."

"_No_. I mean, we're resisting each other; we're on our guards, expecting a fight. It's just _bloody_ ridiculous."

I frowned, what exactly had she been expecting? A happily ever after? "That's who we are. We're incapable of not fighting." I responded because it was true. What had happened between us wasn't going to change? One apology was not going to fix seven years of hatred - not tonight anyway.

"No." she shook her head, moving back to scrub the wall, her hips swaying provocatively as she moved. "It's what we've become." she stated, resuming her work with an air of disappointment that weighted on me inexplicably.

She certainly had a knack for getting a reaction over me.

Fuck.

Deciding that it would be best not to look at her again for the rest of the night, I put all of my concentration into cleaning the cauldrons that were littered about the room.

I was just finishing up, looking forward to a good night's sleep when I remembered that I still had to face a lot of problems tomorrow:

Molly.

Wood.

Dom...thinking of, it freaked me out how right she'd been this morning. Because like it or not she'd been dead on: something between me and Tor had changed.

I just wasn't sure what we were changing into.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's kind of short, but it just finished tidily...and without a cliffhanger...hmmm...what's going on?<strong>

**Please review, I love to hear your views.**

**Until next time...**


	9. Ch8: Letting Go

**A/N READ!**

**God, how long has it been? way too long.**

**Now, I could sit here and apologise forever, but fact is, I had some serious shit going on im my life the past few months and everything I wrote was really angsty...I mean**_** really**_**. At the rate I was going everyone would have died, so, yeah...**

**I took a break but am now back! YAY!**

**I just want to say that I am dedicated to finishing this story so please please please bear with me! :) thanks**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR damn it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**'Have you ever missed a train, a bus or even a plane? I have, and the thing is, there's no going back and making it wait for you. Its already gone, and you can't guarentee they'll be a second...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Victoire...<strong>

I'd done it…I'd apologized to Teddy last night. I'd swallowed my pride and jumped into the unknown.

And I hadn't gone up in flames.

And he'd apologized back.

I felt…light.

We'd avoided eye contact at breakfast and again at dinner but I didn't let that faze me. I knew Teddy and I knew us. We were adjusting now, to whatever that step in our relationship had made us.

I was a little disappointed when he didn't show up for our second detention together, but when I asked the Professor he explained that Teddy had been excused, something to do with a discussion with Professor Lanchal and Madam Heart.

I frowned to myself whilst I cleaned.

What could they possibly want to talk to him about?

Was he in even more trouble?

Had they worked it out?

Crap. Would they kick him out of school if they had?

I swallowed back my fear and did the chores set in record time before wandering slowly back to Gryffindor tower, my mind overflowing with thoughts of the metamorphmagus who managed to consistently—as in _always—_get under my skin.

_Merlin_ what was wrong with me?

I shouldn't be this affected by anybody, let alone Teddy Lupin, otherwise known as the cocky asshole who took a sadistic kind of pleasure in seeing me anything but content.

Unfortunately, I couldn't deny that Teddy had always been able to draw emotion from me. And why wouldn't he? He'd been a part of my life for as long as I could remember...

And it didn't matter that we'd spent most of that time engaging in world war three, he was still there in my heart - Damn him.

I supposed that part of me didn't really see him as the infuriating dick he'd become. No, some part of me was still clinging helplessly to the innocent little boy who'd spent hours entertaining his—younger—best friend with his theatrics.

I snorted.

There was nothing innocent about Teddy, certainly not anymore. Grimacing, I remembered the countless stories repeated by lust-craved girls:

_'God, he can move'_

_'It put a whole new spin on talented hands, let me tell you'_

_'Absolutely mind blowing'_

_'Merlin his mouth...'_

_'The best I've ever had'_

I stopped dead in the darkened corridor, my hands fisted at my sides in anger whilst inner muscles clenched in damp readiness. My imagination was spinning fantasies faster than I could follow, rough, hard, fast, slow, tender, carnal, I bet I wouldn't give one, not when it was Teddy. I wonder if the wolf side of him made him aggressive...didn't wolves usually mark their mates?

Stop it, Victoire!

I mentally slapped myself and propelled on down the corridor with purpose.

As if it wasn't already bad enough that I felt for him, now he'd inspired even more feelings. The sane part of my brain told me that I should be terrified by finding out he was a werewolf, but I was never sane when it came to Teddy.

I still couldn't believe that he hadn't told anyone...not even Uncle Harry.

Why wouldn't he just talk to me?

He evidently wasn't coping well. I'd seen the crazed look in his eyes after I told him I knew - that was not the look of someone who was content with their situation. In fact, I didn't think I'd ever seen him look so...out of control. I mean, he'd always had this charisma about him that implied he didn't care, but in truth he was incredibly OCD - he never 'winged' things, though he liked to act otherwise.

I remember catching him checking over his revision cards when he was pretending to be relaxing out by the lake in one of his efforts to act like he didn't prepare for exams. I'd teased him relentlessly until he finally snapped and pushed me into the water. Then he'd gathered up his notes angrily before turning to see me climb out safely; shirt see-through and nipples hard due to the temperature of the water.

I'd just turned fifteen, I think it was the first time since we were kids that he'd not been yelling or laughing at me. Instead he'd stared a tad too long whilst I pretended to ring out my hair and mutter curses in French—because I knew guys thought it was sexy—but secretly I was overjoyed by the fact that he was noticing me.

It didn't last long.

He'd coughed and announced that I was dead if I told anyone and then he'd stormed back to the castle.

I smiled at the memory.

Ever since then I'd noticed how he admired my body. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a slut, and normally, I made no effort to seduce boys with my Veela-given charms. However, I craved attention from him, and I took what I got. Which was nothing, really.

I sighed as I began the ascent up the stairs.

My steps echoed throughout the vast silence and a few of the portraits gave me a dirty glare when I passed. Playing absently with my wand I decided that I wasn't going to force him to speak to me. After all, I was pretty sure I was at the top of his most hated list. Still, I had this unquenchable need to know that he was okay, that he was handling it.

"Merlin, Victoire, when did you become so obsessed?" I chastised myself, shaking my head and continuing forward with purpose, sliding my wand back into my pocket and pushing stray hair from my face.

Teddy Lupin doesn't even like you, I thought to myself. He's a useless, prideful idiot and he is not worth this much effort.

My heart ached and I knew it was a lie.

Of course he was.

I hated that Henry had been right, hated it to the depths of my soul, but I couldn't continue to deny the obvious. I didn't just want my best friend back: the sarcastic, moody, stubborn, prideful, obnoxious, beautiful, intelligent, entertaining, confident, mysterious, difficult metamorphmagus and werewolf Teddy Lupin.

I was _in love_ with him.

I must me a masochist.

Who loved someone that hated them? That was just asking to get hurt.

I felt my eyes burn as I remembered how he'd reacted to me finding out, the anger that had been written across his face. And I knew that it wasn't because I'd figured it out, it was because it was _me_ who had figured it out.

But I guess I'd earned it, I'd made my bed, made it seven years ago, and I had to lay in it.

Still, I'd made a step in the right direction—I'd apologised—and that was something.

I passed the girls lavatory and decided I better grab some tissue for the tears I could feel coming on. The room was abandoned, as usual, and the sound of my footsteps seemed oddly ominous.

"What are you doing here so late?" I jumped and looked up into the face of moaning Myrtle.

"I was getting some toilet roll." I answered, being sure to step around her as I headed for the stalls. Uncle Ron was quite literally terrified of her, I couldn't count the number of times he'd stressed the importance of not angering her.

"Oh, and I suppose you thought that I wouldn't mind being disturbed so late at night?" she argued as I ran off a few sheets of the soft paper, the roller squeaking noisily.

Turning back to her, I decided a buff to her ego would do the trick. "Well, Uncle Harry always says how lovely you are, so honestly, no, I thought you wouldn't mind." I watched in satisfaction as her eyes softened and she let out a girlish giggle.

I seriously hoped I didn't end up spending an eternity miserable—and in a toilet at that. Then again that's exactly where I was headed, I thought bitterly, a spinster forever wanting what she couldn't have, _great_. Biting my lip I raised the tissue and wiped at my eyes, the tears starting to overflow.

"Oh no, not again! Really, does this bathroom say 'crying room' on the door? You'd be the second Weasley today by my count and I'm not having it! Out!" I frowned at her and let out a shaky breath.

"Who else was in here?" I inquired, already protective of whichever family member had been upset.

"Well, well, wouldn't you like to know." smirked the female ghost.

I scowled. "If one of my cousins is upset I think I should know - being the oldest."

The ghost's smirk appeared to get even bigger, the look spreading in her eyes, "Molly, I believe. Though I don't know why. She was babbling on for nearly an hour...do you know how much these bathroom tiles echo? I suppose..."

Molly? Crying? I frowned. Molly was the sweetest thing on the planet; I don't think I'd heard her say a bad thing in her life. Who would dare hurt her with a family like ours to back her? We Weasleys—and Potters for that matter—were extremely protective. It's why I haven't told anyone what happened with Henry, I knew they'd react, and I was more than capable of fighting my own battles. It's also why my parents had to side with me even though they knew Teddy was right.

"...Teddy Lupin."

"What? What did you just say?" I snapped my eyes to Myrtle, pinning her with my gaze. She looked back at me, her eyes clouded with irritation.

"It's not my fault you were ignoring me." She huffed.

"Myrtle, please." I begged. The thought of Teddy hurting Molly was like a fist in my throat even while I argued with myself that he would never do such a thing - his anger reserved for those who deserved it.

"Fine. I think she was upset because her and Dominique had an argument. Something about Molly kissing Teddy Lupin. Molly is convinced he likes her but Dominique thinks otherwise."

My mouth fell open.

That was definitely _not_ what I was expecting.

Teddy kissed Molly. My cousin.

I felt like I'd been punched.

The selfish part of me wished my conclusion had been right and Teddy had hurt Molly because that would have been so much easier to handle.

Why does life do that? Pull the rug out from beneath you?

It surprised me how much it hurt. I mean, I knew Teddy, I knew he'd been with his fair share of girls—probably more—and though it had irritated me that all the girls went on about his 'talents', I'd never felt this before.

Maybe it was because I'd recently realised how I felt about him, or maybe it was because it was my cousin, either way, this tidal wave of emotion was new and I didn't know how to deal with it. Hurt, disappointment, betrayal, anger and, _Merlin_, the jealousy.

_How dare they?!_

Why hadn't they told me? Why hadn't Dom?

I spun on my heel and marched from the room. Some part of my mind knew my plan was madness, but my body was acting of its own accord, my feet taking me straight to the Ravenclaw common room.

Some form of semblance must have returned to me though because I hesitated in front of the door with the raven knocker and chewed on my bottom lip. I sucked at riddles.

With a surge of Gryffindor courage however, I resolutely reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile phone. Aunt Hermione had made it her duty to acquaint the family with the modern muggle world—despite complaints—and I had to admit, the technology did have its uses.

I dialled Dom's number and waited as it rung.

_...brr...brr...Hi this is Dom, sorry I can't answer right now but I'm avoiding someone, leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. If I don't call back - well it's you I'm avoiding..._

I hit the end button with a growl. How fitting the familiar answer message was today.

I scrolled through my contacts before hitting the call button a second time.

_...brr...brr_- "Vicki? This should be good." game the sarcastic response.

"Nice to hear your voice too Lou-Lou." I said.

"Fuck you. What do you want?" he snapped back and I could just picture his scowl.

I hesitated only a second. "Can you let me in?"

A pause.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I retorted childishly.

"Because you should be in your own dorm? Because I'm busy? Because I can't be arsed? There are plenty of perfectly good reasons."

"Most of which sprout from your own laziness Lou. Get your ass down here; I need to get in there."

I heard the scoff on the other end of the line. "You're so bloody moody. Sorry I didn't get the message about you PMS-ing. Fine I'll open the goddamn portrait. You owe me big. Got it?"

I beamed in satisfaction. "Thanks, love you."

A snort. "Love you." he muttered before hanging up.

I smiled. I genuinely did adore Louis, and we were closer than most people thought. If I was going to tell anyone anything it would be him. He's the only one who fully knows what went down between me and Teddy. And I was the only person who knows that he's gay.

I smiled brightly as the portrait opened to reveal a frustrated looking Louis.

He was only thirteen, well nearly fourteen - in his third year. But you wouldn't know that. He looked older. Mama and Papa thought he'd picked up some of Papa's wolf traits. He was only an inch shorter than me with a lean build, messy blonde hair and honey brown eyes. And an aggressive personality. People in my year thought he was gorgeous, but to me he was still the little brother who threw up on me when he was younger.

"Are you coming in?" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello to you to my dearest brother."

"I said hi on the phone a few seconds ago!" he shouted defensively.

I shook my head, "Um no, you didn't."

His face scrunched up as he clearly thought through the phone call, "Whatever. Come on." He turned and started to walk away with a long-legged stride but I quickly caught up to him, refusing to follow him like a dog. "Who d'ya want?" he asked, his eyes studying my face curiously.

"Dom, um no. Mollie. Wait no. Dom, definitely Dom."

Louis stopped walking and faced me. "Vicki? What's going on?"

I looked into his eyes and decided to just tell him—excluding the Wolfy detail of course—but everything else, well, I could trust Louis with anything. "I-"

"Vic? What are you doing here?" I turned to look at James who was sat casually in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room surrounded by first and second years; I tilted my head a little and saw various piles of sweets and chocolates and a stack of muggle cards.

"I could ask you the same question. You're a second year, why are you out after curfew?"

"Well Fred has detention and I was bored. Thought I'd come visit Lorcan," Lorcan waved his hand at me, "and teach these guys," he indicated the first years, "about poker." James smirked, "now, why are _you_ here?"

"I don't have to answer to you, munchkin." James' face clouded over at the insult but as he opened his mouth to argue, he was interrupted.

"Did I hear Vic?" Dom breezed into the room behind her voice. Her eyes found me and she smiled. Well...it was more of a grimace.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi..." she responded, her piercing eyes flicking about the room, resting anywhere but on me.

It felt like I'd been slapped. Never had I felt like I couldn't talk to Dom, even when we were arguing, she had my back.

Feeling rejected, I looked at her for a long minute, not knowing why I'd bothered to come.

What was I hoping for?

Honestly I was ridiculous.

"Somebody get a camera! The Veelas can't find anything to say." Louis piped up from my side.

"Ha ha. Bloody hilarious as always Lou. Now go find your own friends." Dom admonished her eyes furious, her anger having found an outlet.

His eyebrow raised, the expression on his face seeming to make him five years older. "What's got your knickers in a twist Nikki?" Louis asked patronisingly.

"Lou..." I warned. Me and Dom were both known as being the spitfires of the family...followed closely by Roxanne and Lily despite their age. However, I had a better control over my emotions, like a brewing storm, Louis often said. Dom, on the other hand, was a spark waiting to flame. She had no regrets and thought about no consequences...kind of how I was with Teddy.

"No Vicki, if she wants to have a girly fit then she can, but I refuse to let her order me around. Now someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" he shouted, his eyes fixed into a glare.

Dom stepped forward, fire in her voice. "Okay, you want to know what's going on?! Fine, ask her! She's_ Molly,_ Vic! And she doesn't deserve this, neither do you, despite what I said to Ted the other day, he really is a piece of shit, and you could both do better- especially her! It's not fair, I thought that you were better than this, but obviously you're too selfish!"

"Merlin." Louis muttered as Dom's chest rose and fell in exertion.

I opened my mouth to respond and tell her that she was wrong, she didn't know Teddy like I did, and Molly wasn't right for him anyway, but I was beaten to the punch.

"You just don't know him." came a small voice and we all turned to see a sad looking Molly dressed in her simple—very demure—nightgown, looking so incredibly young.

"Mol—" I started.

"I don't want to hear it, Vic. I love you, but you had your chance with Teddy, and it didn't work. Clearly, you two don't work well together. But I like him and as my cousin I'm asking you to let me have a chance." she said. I stared at her helplessly.

I felt cornered, caught between a rock and a hard place: Let Molly take her shot and feel the pain of it or refuse and fight for what I felt and destroy whatever friendships that I'd comprised.

Talking around the lump in my throat I tried to hold my ground, "Mol...I..." my eyes burned and my throat felt raw.

I'd never felt so...stuck.

"Vic, _please_, as my cousin." her eyes were all huge and damp and my heart exploded in my chest.

"Maybe now is not the best time-" Louis began, his eyes fixed on me. I knew he knew the internal debate I was fighting.

"No! No. This ends tonight. Teddy has caused-" Dom started angrily.

I recoiled. This is so not how I expected tonight to go.

"Dominique. Has anyone asked him? We have all judged him for something that happened so long ago." Molly said solemnly. She was just so lovely, and she could be so good for him.

Dom's laughter was harsh, her head thrown back, red hair blazing over her shoulders. "And you know him? Really?" questioned Dom, her eyes raging fires of blue, her voice mocking.

Mollie crossed her arms and stuck her chin out defensively. "I-" she began, her expression determined, but then the raven knocker door opened, and I was suddenly aware of the slack jawed audience we'd gathered. My eyes found James, expecting to find him looking to Louis, but instead I found his hazel eyes staring past me in shock.

I gulped the expressions everyone was wearing already telling me who stood behind me.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't.

Was he here to see Molly?

Oh Merlin. I could just imagine how he'd walk here happy at the thought of seeing her, holding her, kissing her.

Shit. Oh shit.

Nobody ever tells you how much it hurts to love.

"Teddy." Molly sighed, the smile lighting her face dousing me in ice as I imagined how he would smile back joyfully.

"Err...hi," his voice was slow as if distracted. I bet he was so taken away by her beauty that he couldn't find his words. I wondered if maybe I'd been wrong, maybe he had told someone, maybe he trusted her and needed her, wanted her even. Who was I to stop that? Could I live with myself? No. I was better than that, Mol was right.

I'd ruined my chance.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth, "I better get going. Mol?" her eyes moved to me hesitantly, "You're right. As your cousin I'll give you this. But look after it."

The joy that glowed from her made it a teensy bit easier to bear.

Sort of.

"I'll see you soon Lou," I whispered to my brother who watched me with concern, his jawline hard. Swallowing heavily, I forced myself to turn around and walk past the figure behind me.

My eyes on the ground, I held my breath until the portrait closed behind me.

Then I started running.

_..."I'm sorry"..._

The first sob that broke from me ripped my throat raw.

_..."We'll always be best friends right?"..._

My feet hurt as they pounded against tiles, my ankles protesting.

_..."I'll miss you when you're not here"..._

Hot tears tracked down my cheeks.

_..."you're beautiful"..._

_..."No. You are."..._

I tore through the corridors, not caring if a teacher caught me, not caring what happened. I had to get out, get away.

_..."It's my favourite colour on you"..._

_..."do you like me?"..._

My breathing was ragged and heavy, each breath a desperate gasp for oxygen around my cries.

..."_I hate you_"...

I wasn't sure how I made it outside, but I noticed the temperature drop.

_..."I swear to Merlin"..._

_..."Liar!"..._

_..."are you revising?"..._

_..."so selfish"..._

_..."aww poor baby"..._

_..."what the fuck?"..._

_..."fat gobs"..._

_..."bitch..."_

_..."prideful"..._

I'd stopped moving. My legs hurt - everything hurt.

_..."difficult"..._

I tried to slow my breathing.

_..."it's what we've become"..._

I dropped to the ground.

_..."I'm sorry"..._

I cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I did this a lot lately.

It was like the first time. Only this time it hurt more. I knew it shouldn't, it wasn't like I'd lost anything more, I'd had nothing to lose this time round, but why did I feel so empty? So lost? Of course I knew why.

Because this time I'd not just lost my friend, I'd lost all hope...

I looked up at the clear autumn night sky, my breath a white cloud against the sea of bright stars. "I love you, Teddy Lupin, I think I always have." I said to the cold night air.

It didn't change the world.

But it felt good.

It felt honest.

"Tor?!"

I froze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please drop me a review...I'd like to know what you think of this long overdue update!**

**I promise There will be a lot more TeddyxVictoire action in coming chapters!**

**:)**


	10. Ch9: A Truce

**AN This'll probably be my last chapter till the New Year...thought I'd better post by Friday just in case you know? Last piece of work and all that :)**

**So to all those Victoire and Teddy lovers, I have a feeling you're gonna like this one.**

**Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Taylor Launtner and A million pounds...I own none of them :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**'Sometimes - and I mean just sometimes - I am wrong...so it stands that maybe - and I mean maybe - my blonde enemy could be more...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

I didn't know what was more shocking to me:

1) Madame Heart knew I was a werewolf

2) Professor Lanchel knew I was a werewolf too

3) They'd agreed to help me with it.

I shook my head as I walked down the corridor on auto pilot.

_Fuck._

So much for this shit being kept a secret.

Lanchel had apparently known my dad—and his condition—in passing. When he'd seen Stevenson the other morning—covered in claw marks—it hadn't taken long for him to put the two pieces together.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

The main downside was I was going to get punishment for my attack on Stevenson. But I could deal with that, mostly because there were far more up-sides:

Lanchel had assured me that he'd arrange for my passage out to the forbidden forest every full moon. _And_ Madame Heart would see me the next day and supply me with any potions she reckoned would help the aches and pains. _And_ they'd vowed to keep it all a secret from the other students and teachers, because they respected that it wasn't exactly something I wanted to broadcast. _And,_ since I was of age, they had no responsibility to inform my relatives...

There was one _major_ condition to all that though: I couldn't afford to slip up again or people would start to ask questions, and their loyalty to the school came first.

I'd been so surprised that they'd wanted to help me—and not cage me—that I'd barely gotten out the 'thank you' before stumbling off in a daze.

I came to a slow stop in the middle of a corridor and stared into the mirror that hung on the wall there. A tired looking man stared back at me, his skin pale, his hair a black that shone almost blue in the light. His eyes were dark too, so dark it was impossible to distinguish the pupil from the iris.

He was depressing and moody and basically represented everything I'd felt since I found out I wasn't normal.

Back when I thought nobody would ever accept me.

Back when I believed my life was over.

Back when I realised I was completely alone in the world.

Back when I thought me and Tor would never speak again.

Hell...there was so much I'd been wrong about. And I hated being wrong.

_But_—the way I saw it—the only thing to do now was bounce back.

Slowly, hesitantly, I let my hair morph to its natural, impossibly bright turquoise; my eyes turned a brilliant shining amber next, and finally my skin blended into a golden shade that glowed with warmth.

The man in the mirror was a statement: attention drawing, bright, fun, _alive_. It said, 'This is me, and I don't give a damn what you think!'

The man smiled and it said so much about him. It was mischievous, calculating, fun, daring and..._easy_.

He was me.

Or he who I was before, who I'd thought was lost: the boy who loved pranks, who—secretly—loved to learn and who loved lie-ins and loved flirting and loved sex—because who didn't?—who loved his family and friends...who'd once loved Victoire.

_What?_

No, I did not just think that!

_Hell_ no.

Fuck.

Holy shit!

I take it back!

It _didn't_ happen.

Shaking away the last part I focused again on the man looking back at me and realised that maybe, just maybe, I hadn't lost him.

I watched as the man morphed again, his hair turning a dark brown, fading to the tips which were blonde, his eyes a deep, emerald-green. Not quite a statement. Not quite daring. Not quite me.

But it was a start.

He smiled.

This man was my 'chilled down version'. He was what I'd looked like for the most part of last year - he was a part I was claiming back.

_'You can do this. Don't fight it, it'll only make it worse. The sooner you accept it as a part of yourself, the easier it'll be to handle...However; don't forget who you really are. Don't lose yourself, because when you do that, you lose any hope for control, you may as well surrender to the beast.'_

Professor Lanchel had said that to me, but the voice that sounded in my head didn't sound like him. It sounded like my Dad. Or what I'd always thought my Dad sounded like.

Swallowing thickly I stared hard at my reflection. Determination was a physical force in my eyes.

"Time to show them what you're capable of Teddy Lupin." Giving myself a firm nod, I marched down the corridor decisively towards the Ravenclaw common room.

I was taking control. I was going to start doing things right—too long I'd been in the dark living under my own depressive cloak, no more—and I was starting with Molly Weasley. Because she deserved so much better than this.

With the wolf pulsing through my veins, I covered the distance quickly and stopped outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

A scent wrapped around me, lush and intoxicating, I breathed deep. _Fuck_, it was like a freaking aphrodisiac...what was _that_? My blood pulsed thick, the wolf roaring..._holy crap_ that smelt really, really, _good._

_Focus_ Teddy.

Shaking my head, I looked at the portrait. Thinking on my feet, I made myself look like Louis and waited for the portrait to give me the riddle. I did alright and it only took me two attempts to get the answer. Stupid thing didn't even realise I was wearing Gryffindor robes. I morphed back into myself before wandering casually through the hole created. I wasn't exactly a novice at this shit, after all, me and Wood had spent the best years of Hogwarts sneaking around.

However, I couldn't have predicted what awaited me in that common room.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

The world really hates me.

What the hell did I do to deserve this crappy luck?

The common room had gone eerily silent upon my arrival, the younger students' wide-eyed gaze fixed on me in what can only be described as sheer panic.

Oh hell, had the whole of the Weasley-Potter-Scamander club decided to be here tonight?

Quickly, my eyes took in the scene.

Lucy, James and Lorcan - surprisingly no Fred - were all sat on the floor by the sofa, their face's shell-shocked. Louis was closest but he'd looked away from me and back to his sisters almost instantly - but not before his eyes flashed in a way that blatantly said 'brace yourself'. See, all the men in and around the Weasley family had very quickly learnt the codes; it was our silent way of dealing with all the firecrackers that were the women. Dom stood facing in my direction, glaring at me with such hatred that part of me wanted to run away like a pussy, but pride straightened my spine and stared back determinedly before I shifted my eyes to Molly who stood in a granny-style nightgown—_Merlin_ I am a fucking asshole—her soft brown eyes looking at me, a slight flush rising to her cheeks. And finally, my eyes skated over Tor, who had her back to me, and I could feel the tension in her frame. Her scent hit me and I realised _she_ was what I could smell outside.

Her essence invaded my senses and I was on overload. My eyes took in the set of her shoulders, the waves of her golden hair rippling down her back, my fingers itching to fist in it. Continuing down, I appreciated the curve of her ass, emphasised by the pleated school skirt. And finally her legs.

Holy fuck. They went on for miles.

The skin was creamy and I could just imagine how they'd feel wrapped around my waist as I sunk into her tight, _wet_-

"Teddy." the tone of the voice snapped me back to reality.

"Err... Hi." I managed, dragging my eyes away from that body and looking back to Mol.

Hell, she looked so innocent...I just couldn't believe I'd given off those kind of signs...I mean, I'd always made sure that when I came on to a girl she damn well knew about it. But Molly...well, I was pretty sure I hadn't come on to Mol. Quite aside from the fact that her family would probably use the killing curse on me if I put so much as a finger on her, she just didn't do it for me.

She didn't make me hard at the thought of her moaning my name, and I definitely couldn't picture her writhing beneath me in ecstasy...not like I could Tor.

Oh shit.

Not again.

Bad, bad, _wrong_ thoughts.

What was up with me lately?

Somebody kill me.

"I should get going." interrupted Tor. Her voice was thick, a tell-tale sign she wanted to cry. My skin pricked in anger. "Mol?" she continued, and—thank Merlin—those quiet brown eyes moved to the blonde in front of me. "You're right. As your cousin I'll give you this. Just look after of it." I hadn't a fucking clue what she was on about but whatever it was caused Mol's face to break into an ecstatic grin. "I'll see you soon Lou." Tor whispered to her brother, her jewel bright eyes fixed on the ground.

_Look at me Tor, please look at me._

Of course she didn't.

Of course she'd be frustrating even in a situation like this.

I can't read you if you don't let me see you, I thought, my instincts telling me that something big had just happened. My eyes followed her departure, her body language screaming defeat and I had the scary feeling that I was losing something. By the time the portrait closed behind her I felt physically sick. My heightened hearing picked up the hard pounding of her feet as she began to run and just as she got out of range I heard the cry of agony that shook her.

Fuck,_ Tor_.

Why couldn't I just hate her?

I'd been asking myself that for years. Every time I felt sympathy or amusement or pride or lust, I just didn't get it. But right now it didn't matter because I'd never ever seen Tor look like that. The wolf in me was roaring with impatience.

Go after her. Now.

_I can't forgive her._

Man the fuck up and make sure she doesn't do something stupid.

"What brings you here Ted?" Louis asked, his eyes fixed on the exit his sister had just taken and I knew he wanted to go after her.

"I-"

"Oh this should be good." Dom interrupted as she walked forward.

My hands curled into fists. "You know what? How 'bout you fuck off, Dominique - you know jack about me, so stop acting like you do!" I snarled and to my satisfaction she took a step back. "I'm here to see Molly." I said to Louis and he raised an eyebrow. I cringed inwardly at the joy on Mol's face that I caught out of the corner of my eye. She indicated for me to come to her and I did, but I nudged her backwards away from the crowd so I wouldn't be overheard. There were several loud catcalls and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, where the fuck were people getting these signs from?

" Mol..." she gazed up at me with huge eyes and I felt sick to my stomach. _Like ripping off a plaster_, I ordered myself. I took a deep breath. "Look, I'm really sorry Mol, but the thing is, you're like my little sister and I love you but just not in the way that I think you want me to." I saw her face drop and her eyes water so I sped up, needing to get all of it out, "I know you think I'm a good guy and everything but I'm sure that if you really thought about it you'd realise that you don't really know me." I argued. "And you deserve way better. I'm far too fucked up in the head for you." I added whilst I smiled softly at her.

Mol frowned slightly and she looked _so young_. "You're not...Teddy you're wonderful and I don't understand why-"

"No, I'm not. I'm cruel and I really don't think a lot of things through and, well, you deserve some gentlemanly brainiac who can make you happy." I explained, albeit probably not brilliantly. Mol sniffled and I mentally scolded myself for not doing something sooner. "I really am sorry Molly." I said quietly. She nodded sadly and then turned and walked away. Scrunching up my nose in frustration, I walked towards the portrait, glancing over my shoulder at Dom, "Now, if you'll _excuse me_ I have somewhere I got to go." I said. I met Louis' eyes as I turned to leave and gave him a nod that he returned.

Tor was my mess to deal with, after all.

Once I was out of the Ravenclaw common room, I raced after Tor, her scent like a physical force dragging me in her direction much faster than I ever would have moved when I was an ordinary wizard. Heading outside into the freezing autumn air I ran my eyes over the grassy hill that rolled down to the lake my ears picking up the sound of words that were carried away by the wind..

"Tor?!" I yelled when I saw her form curled up on the ground.

Was she that stupid?

She could catch pneumonia.

Running towards her as she stood and slowly turned to face me, my eyes ran over her body. They took in the wet tracks of tears on her cheeks, the red puffiness of her eyes, the painful set of her shoulders. Her vulnerability was like a knife in my heart.

"Yes?" she asked, so quiet and hoarse that I doubt I would have heard it before my change.

"What do you think you're doing? You could get sick Tor." I scolded, staring down at her shaking body.

"Like you give a second thought to what I do Teddy." she said softly. I was rarely taken by surprise, but the sadness in that statement made me stumble. "I - I didn't mean what I said b-before so don't pity me, because that'll only make it worse. C-Can we just forget it?" she continued in earnest, her big—_huge_—blue eyes gazing up at me pleadingly.

I frowned and shook myself of the urge to hug her, "What the hell are you on about?"

Her eyes flashed and I felt bare. Like she was seeing all of me at once. "I thought werewolves had enhanced senses...you really didn't hear?" she questioned, her eyes hopeful and so unsure at the same time.

"No. I haven't really got complete control over my new wolfy skills yet." I admitted carefully, "So I guess your ramblings are secret for now."

She nodded and swallowed, her eyes dropping to the floor again and it bothered me.

_Look at me Tor!_

"I know Louis will have asked you to come but you can go back, now...to Molly." she mumbled. I had expected her to comment on the werewolf stuff—because she'd pushed so much yesterday—but she didn't and it seriously threw me off. She was driving me crazy here! How was she so freaking calm? I was a monster for Merlin's sake!

I started to answer before I realised all of what she'd said. "Louis didn't send—wait, hold up...Molly? What do you know about Mol?"

Tor's head snapped up, her eyes fierce and angry.

There's my Tor.

"Who doesn't know? I think I'm the last person to find out! You could have said that you'd told someone, you know? But I guess it makes sense right? You've always had a thing for brunettes and she's so kind. I suppose she's easy to talk to, better than I'll ever be anyway." She rambled, her arms making dramatic gestures, the rise and fall of her chest a little distracting. Especially since the freezing air was making her nipples hard.

_Focus._

"Me and Molly?" I questioned.

She nodded in exasperation, "Honestly Teddy! Why bother trying to hide it?!" she yelled, her face carefully guarded. I stared at her fuming, the whole situation completely throwing me off balance.

Where had all this come from?

I watched her glare at me for the longest moment as a predator might watch its prey.

"Does she make you happy?" Tor finally asked, her eyes studying me uncertainly and her voice drained of its venom until she sounded much less threatening.

I swallowed and tried to sort through everything.

Since when did I discuss things like this with Tor?

"Did Stevenson make you happy?" I asked instead. My mouth forming the words before I'd even thought to speak.

Big mistake.

I watched her flinch visibly, and take a step back, her eyes hurt and betrayed. What the fuck?

"Don't go there, Teddy. Please, just...leave." she said, her voice brittle. I _hated_ that he made her sound like that.

"No." I argued, "That's not good enough. You can't have a go at me over my choices and then not expect the same!" In other words: he was a prick, what were you thinking!?

"Merlin Teddy! It's one guy, why does it even matter? You've had tons of girls!" she practically screamed. I'm not really sure why that made me feel so..._defiled_...like I was tainted or something.

But I was not going to back down.

"They didn't mean anything! All my friends—hell, the whole school—knows about you and Stevenson."

"And all of our family knows about you and Molly!" she countered, her face furious.

"But I'm not_ in love_ with Molly! Nothing even happened! For fucks sake she kissed me one bloody time and now everyone thinks we're going to get married or something!" I yelled, my body heating up in anger. She had no right to accuse me when she's dated the wanker of the century.

"You—what?" Tor stopped and stared at me curiously, "But…I just—are you sure?"

I laughed bitterly. "Am I sure? Merlin Tor. You're so confusing. Of course I'm sure. Me and Molly? Can you imagine it? The queen of proper with the compulsive metamorphmagus and werewolf? Sounds like a really bad comedy. Besides, I really don't think you have the right to argue. At least Mol's sweet and kind and _decent_. You fell for a complete dick, you know that? I thought you were better, he's just-"

"I never loved Henry." She interrupted softly.

I stopped short and studied her, refusing to acknowledge the huge blooming happiness that statement gave me. "Then why were you with him?"

Tor smiled ruefully, "Why did you sleep with all those girls?"

See, this was my Victoire. Here, she had me cornered. And—though I'd die before I admitted it—I loved it because it was _exhilarating_ and _confusing_ and _unpredictable_ and _fun_.

I wrinkled my nose in thought before grinning. "They were hot. And the sex was awesome." I stated with a shrug.

Some emotion flickered across her face so quick I couldn't grasp it but Tor raised her chin and watched me defiantly. "Henry's fit, and charming and well, fill in the blanks."

I felt myself pale. I really couldn't. I couldn't think of him touching her: his hands running over that perfect body, taking her innocence from her.

Merlin, no, she was worth so much more.

Lots of guys at Hogwarts wanted for, for a number of reasons: her body, her voice, her feistiness, her intelligence, her playfulness. I'd never let them bother me. Partly because I was too proud to admit that it had any effect on me but mostly because I knew she'd never give them the time of day.

But that theory had crashed to the ground when I'd been told about Stevenson.

And because of my shit I wasn't even there to stop it, I'd basically opened the gates and beckoned forth all the dickheads who wanted their hands on Hogwarts's resident Veela. Because even though I'd hated her, the Weasley's had still relied on me to be her champion and make sure all the assholes kept their distance.

My eyes moved to her cheek where I knew a concealing charm hid the bruise there. "What happened really Tor? With Stevenson." I asked quietly. I watched patiently as she chewed on her full bottom lip and then crossed her arms protectively over her chest causing me to notice the goose bumps on her arms.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it, Teddy. I mean, it's me and you and just last night you said-"

"I know what I said." I interrupted, knowing that she was talking about my rejection of her offer of a person to talk with. "But...something happened that has made me think that maybe I've been wrong about a few things." I said slowly, thinking through every word.

Tor's bright blue eyes searched my face intently, and I stared back evenly. "What do you mean Teddy?"

"I mean that...look, I don't know if I can completely forgive you for what you did, but I understand that I played my part too, and for us to keep fighting like this seems fairly pointless when neither of us want it." I explained, noting the small flash of emotion in her eyes as I spoke, "But truth is, with everything that's going on I could use someone who knows what I'm dealing with, someone I don't have to lie to every second. It would be nice to be myself around someone. I'm not saying I'm gonna spill my guts or that we're going to be friends and I'm not asking you to tell me everything either. However, a truce...I think we could both use that." I finished bluntly.

Tor stared at me for a long moment before letting out a long shaky breath. "It must have been a big something," she muttered, "there's really nothing going on with you and Mol?" she inquired, her eyes glittering.

I shook my head, "I just told her how it was tonight."

A small nod and a frown before she smiled slightly. "A truce?" She asked.

"Yup." I confirmed. Because truth was, I needed her. I'd never say it, but I needed someone who knew what I was, someone whom I could just be myself around. And if that person happened to be Victoire Weasley. Well, we were going to need this agreement.

"Alright. What exactly does it entail?" she asked. I smiled happily, and was about to answer when a gust of wind rushed over us. Tor's hair swirled about in a whirlwind of golden ringlets whilst her pleated skirt flew up about her waist to reveal the slightest peek of—_fuck me_—lacy red panties, before it resettled.

Fighting the urge to groan, I looked at her disapprovingly instead, "It's late and it's been a long night for both of us. How 'bout we head back to the common room and then tomorrow night we'll talk? Say one in the common room?"

"Deal." she said, her hands smoothing down her skirt, fingers tugging it back into place causing my eyes to zero in on that perfectly curved ass.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ta-Da Teddy and Tor are now officially no longer complete enemies.**

**I hope everyone kind of got in this chapter that the headmaster has pretty much whipped some sense into our dear Teddy. I had one reviewer ask about why teddy was so 'fuck the world' all the time, and I want everyone to understand that it's his coping mechanism. Some people just deal with whatever comes at them, Teddy is more pessimistic in my story. Rather than just accepting the changes in his life and seeing the positive, he's become depressed because all he sees and focuses on is the negative, and it's not until now that someone has made him see sense and realise that he's not alone and that people won't necessarily hate him because of his condition. **

**So, he's coming around a bit here...**

**Now it's just up to our Victoire to make him **_**happy**_** again.**

**Please give me your thoughts...things are probably gonna start heating up.**


	11. Ch10: The Inevitable

**A/N Hey there my lovely readers :)**

**Here is my newest chapter and with Valentine's day Right 'round the corner, here is a bit of TeddyxTor for all the romantics out there...**

**Also I now have an editor for this story...the only reason I say 'editor' and not 'beta' is because she's not a member on the site, she's just my best friend who has volunteered for the job (sucker!), but a huge thank you to her amazing-ness! She's working her way through the chapters now :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not - nor will it ever be - mine**

**! NOTE: (sorry if these aren't 100% accurate) they'll make sense in context. !**

**- âne têtu = stubborn ass**

**- m'aider = help me**

**- Bébé bien fait! Vous êtes intelligent, non? ****Oui. Maman vous aime, tant! = Well done baby! Aren't you clever? Yes, mummy loves you so much**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**'Swallow my pride?-Never really understood that sentiment...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

Okay, in retrospect it had definitely been a mistake to tell Tor to go have a shower before we talked. I mean, I'd been _trying_ to be a decent guy.

We'd been doing some work for Professor Longbottom in the greenhouses for our detention and I felt a shower was in order before we had this conversation.

Fuck, that was the last time I did the 'right' thing.

I'd followed her up, quickly went into my dorm and tried not to wake my—_loudly_—snoring roommates as I took well-earned shower. And Christ, did it feel good.

Clean and warm, I'd come down twenty minutes later in an old worn pair of joggers, a t-shirt with a muggle band name on it, and a well-loved hooded jacket - fully armed with a box of homemade chocolates my Grandma had sent me to school with. Because of my Grandpa, my Grandma was very into the muggle world, a way to hold onto him I supposed. Anyway, she liked to cook—_properly_—without magic. Let's just say her melt-in-the-mouth chocolates were better than some of the orgasms I'd had in the past. So I'd been unbelievably comfortable in front of the warm fire nestled against the world's most comfy sofa munching heaven-given truffles when my sensitive ears had picked up on the light pads of her feet coming from the girl's dormitories.

In fairness, it could have been anyone. But I _knew_ it was Tor: My skin was tingling, my ears were trained on her even breathing and I was involuntarily inhaling her scent like it was my lifeline.

_Merlin_, I needed therapy. Seriously.

Rolling my eyes, I'd turned to greet her and had instantly regretted it.

_Holy shit._

My hair morphed uncontrollably to a shocking red, my eyes bright, molten gold as lust spiked my bloodstream.

Crap.

Hurriedly, I forced my appearance back to dark brown hair and green irises hoping like hell she hadn't noticed as my eyes scanned her moving form.

Somebody 'up there' hated me.

She bounced down the stairs gracefully, oblivious to the debauched images surging through my mind. Whilst she wasn't watching I—in a moment of weakness—allowed my eyes to travel up her body. My senses were overloaded with _her:_

Her creamy legs were bare but for the tiny black pyjama shorts with a little pink heart pattern on the hem of the left thigh. Her Pyjama top was a t-shirt in pink with the words 'I am so NOT a morning person' scrawled in cursive black letters across her chest. But, fuck, that then drew my attention to her breasts. Which then alerted me to the fact she was not wearing a bra. And then—_Lord have mercy_—her still damp hair was lightly soaking her top causing her nipples to peak against the fabric.

I could practically feel myself drooling over her.

_Christ, Tor, you couldn't have a granny nighty like Mol?_

Like you aren't thrilled she looks sexy as hell.

_No, actually, I'm not._

Uh-huh.

_Stop Talking to yourself!_

Quickly, I forced my eyes to her face and wanted to slap myself.

Her damp hair was half wet half dry, fluffed up and ruffled giving the impression of sex hair—the 'I just got thoroughly laid and am completely satisfied' kind of sex hair—her makeup-less face was still unbelievably stunning, all smooth creamy skin with a small scattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a deep, clear blue, her lashes thick and long, emphasising the intensity of her irises. Her lips were perfect, not too full that they were fish lips, but just full enough to tempt men to their deaths. And fuck, I was more than willing.

Every part of my body was taught and I got the eerie realisation that the wolf had spotted is prey.

And it wanted to stalk.

"Took your time." I said purely to distract myself.

Tor's eyes narrowed as she rounded the sofa to come and sit next to me, her vanilla-lavender-honey scent wrapped around me and the wolf roared.

_Mine_.

My eyes changed to a brilliant gold once more but I managed to keep tabs on my hair.

I ground my teeth together till my jaw ached. No. It's a truce. Nothing more. _You don't want her that way._

"You have not been waiting _that_ long Teddy." she muttered, settling herself against the cushions so she faced me.

I shrugged, ruffling through my box of chocolates like it was requiring all my focus and selecting a dark one, throwing it up and catching it in my mouth I looked back over at her to see her smiling at me and was momentarily taken off guard. "What?" I snapped defensively.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head and snatching one of the heart shaped ones I'd gathered in the back corner. Tor's favourites. "Now, the truce..." she began when she'd swallowed.

I nodded, thankful for the diversion. "I think we should have an agreement. One that we're both happy with." I stated honestly.

Tor watched me closely before getting straight to the point, "So, no more targeting one another?" she clarified, routing for another truffle distractedly and I nodded.

"Yup. And then some." I said. I knew I was jumping off a cliff here, but I needed this, and if Tor was my only option...well, that was better than nothing. "If I talk to you about...the...my...issue..." I struggled to say it, to admit I was a freak.

Next to me, Tor sighed and shuffled forward, leaning in and forcing me to look at her. "Did you know that there have been recorded cases that when a parent has some dormant werewolf venom in their bloodstream the children have inherited it - active?" she asked.

I frowned. What the hell was she blithering on about now? Did she think that science was going to help me be okay with this? She had no idea. _No idea_. I'd done the research. I _knew _what I was. Besides my Dad hadn't been dormant, he'd been very much a-

Then it dawned on me: she was talking about _her_ Dad.

She smiled when she saw my sudden realisation, "We just have to wait and see right? But it won't change anything Teddy. If me or Dom or Louis turn out to be werewolves it'll just be another part of who we are, it won't stop people caring about us," she explained earnestly. I looked down at the faded material of the sofa, my fingers plucking a stray thread, and sighed.

"That's because you're a Weasley Tor, you have a family, a _great_ one." I pointed out quietly.

I heard her let out a frustrated sigh. "You really can't see it, can you?" she asked in disbelief. I looked up to find her face a bit too close for comfort, those huge blue eyes gazing straight into mine. "Teddy, you _are_ part of our family. Okay, so you're not a direct blood descendent, _so what?_ Has that made Lorcan or Lysander any less loved or accepted?"

A bit back a growl and narrowed my eyes. "They're not monsters Tor!" I argued. How could she deny this, this truth that haunted me?

She bristled and straightened her spine. "Neither are you, you âne têtu! Merlin m'aider!"

I clenched my jaw and leaned forward threateningly, "Did you see Stevenson - what I did to him?!" I growled quietly before standing up and walking towards the fire, and turning my back to Tor so I wouldn't see her face when I said what I was going to say next. "I don't think I would have stopped." I stretched my arms out, placing my palms against the wall next to the fire-place and hanging my head, my shoulders sagging under the emotional weight. "I would have killed him, Tor." I admitted in a rough whisper, my pinkie twitching in agitation.

The room fell silent but for our breathing and the crackle of the dying fire as I waited for her to run screaming.

Finally, I heard her shift on the sofa.

Good. _Leave_. Run from me. _While you still can_.

But then—much to my astonishment—she was slowly, _hesitantly_, walking to stand at my back.

I waited. Not daring to move.

"Look at me Teddy." she murmured pleadingly.

I didn't move. I couldn't look in her eyes and see her disgust there.

Suddenly, she was ducking underneath my arms so she was trapped between me and the cold stone of the wall.

She looked so _small._

Her soft hands came up to cup my face, and she forced me to look at her. "Can you remember the argument we had in the broom closet that night?" she asked quietly, her eyes fixed steadily on mine. I swallowed and nodded, not really sure where she was going with this but unable to pull away. "I was so_ angry_ after what you said, about me being a selfish bitch," I flinched, because it sounded much harsher in this moment of peace, she smiled ruefully, "It's okay, you were right, I've apologised for that already. But what I was going to say is that you made me realise I _have_ made a bad record of not speaking up when I needed to. So, I went to get Henry. He's been making more advancements since we got back, and I wanted to put him in his place. Since I couldn't chance any Weasley interfering I told him to meet me out by the Forbidden Forest—after curfew. _That's_ why we were there." She swallowed and glanced down at the floor before looking me in the face again nervously. "Of course I didn't know it was you then but now that I do, it made me understand a few things. You think you wouldn't have stopped. But I _know_ you wouldn't have done anything had I not put myself in that position in the first place."

I stared at her dumbfounded for a long minute.

I just didn't_ get_ her. How she could possibly make it not look like my fault when I'd practically mauled a guy to death? Still, part of me was leaping for joy at the fact that Tor hadn't been out there to hook up with Stevenson, whilst another part of me wanted to chastise her for going out there alone with that prick in the first place. But a darker part wanted to shake her and force her to see that I was responsible. I was a killer.

After a while Tor shook her head slightly. "You're over thinking it Teddy." She stated, lowering her hands and leaning back against the wall with a sigh, my hands on either side of her head.

Yes, I was _acutely_ aware of how intimate this position was, and how easy it would be to kiss her, to feel those smooth, soft lips against mine. I couldn't pull away.

Tor inclined her head to the side and cocked a perfect eyebrow and I made sure my face was expressionless, "Do you only remember half the details from that night? Do you not remember that you only acted aggressively when you thought I was in trouble? You were protecting me Teddy!" She sounded exasperated, her hands flying up in the air dramatically.

I frowned, recalling everything that had happened that night and realised that she was right: the wolf had only attacked when Stevenson was rough with Tor. It _had_ stopped the second she told it to. And then she'd— "You called out my name." I blurted without thinking, my eyes finding and holding hers.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Yes." she whispered.

I rolled my eyes when she didn't elaborate. "Why? You said before you didn't know it was me, why would you—"

"_I don't know_." She interrupted loudly before swallowing thickly and looking down at her clasped hands, her foot tapping the floor repeatedly. "I don't know." she shrugged, her hands twisting together even more tightly. When she eventually looked back at me the words just seemed to spill from her and I had to struggle to keep up. "It just came out. I mean, I wasn't really thinking about saying it, it just kind of happened. They say you just act on instinct in those kinds of situations don't they? That your nervous system overrides the thinking part of your brain or something? Anyway, I know it's stupid and I know it wasn't exactly going to help—well, I guess it did kind of help because it was you and it got you to stop and everything—but I just, in the moment I guess—Merlin I was so scared, and for some reason I panicked and it just came out and I—"

I covered her mouth with my hand quickly.

Not many people could get Tor like this. The infamous Victoire Appolline Weasley was normally so in control, so of course, nobody knew. However, I'd known her since we were kids; I'd known her before she'd mastered that steely control, so I knew that when she was put on the spot or nervous or embarrassed she did one of two thinks.

1) The most frequent: she turned to Ice Bitch and blocked you out.

2) Hardly ever seen: She babbled. _A lot._

"_Shut up."_ I said. She froze and glared at me and I smiled tauntingly. "You were rambling." I stated, not removing my hand and refusing to admit how good her lips felt under my palm.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "mhatmevmer." she mumbled.

I laughed and released her before standing to my full height.

_She had called out my name._ Not because she recognised me but because in that moment it was her basic instinct. The wolf in me recognised that, understood it. The man...he didn't want to admit how good it made him feel.

"So." I started.

"So..." she followed my lead.

"So maybe I was just protecting you, it doesn't make me any less dangerous Tor."

"I didn't say that. I just meant it didn't make you a monster. If anything, it makes you more human."

My muscled tensed as I internally recoiled from her summation. I leaned in closer, backing her up against the wall. "I'm _not_ human Tor, and don't forget that." I growled darkly as a last-ditch effort to get her to see that I wasn't what she thought I was that she should be running like hell.

Of course, this was Tor.

She rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair seemingly unperturbed. "Oh for fuck's sake you are so difficult you know that?" she muttered before shoving me back and stomping around me to sit down again. "We can argue about this forever it's not going to make a difference Teddy." She ran her hands through her waist length locks again and muttered something French under her breath. Slowly, I moved back towards her and sat opposite her. Leaning back I was about to say something until she beat me to it. "If I do turn out to be a werewolf next year will you judge me?" she demanded her arms folded in front of her chest and her eyes ablaze.

Crap.

She had me there.

"No but—"

"Then don't expect me to Judge you! _Please_ Teddy, let's just make this truce. Because you're right. We both need it. Stop being a stubborn idiot and just accept that I don't care that you're a werewolf." she argued, her face all business.

I sighed heavily. Why did I even bother arguing with her?

"Fine." I gritted out.

She smiled a—goddamn beautiful—smug smile and I think my heart stopped. Merlin, what the fuck was wrong with me?

I blame it on exhaustion.

Yeah right.

"So, this truce...as part of it I'd really like you to talk to me about what you're going through." she said, like we were talking about tricky homework or shopping lists.

I grimaced. But really, I wanted someone to talk to.

"Fine," I agreed warily but then had a moment of inspiration, "but I want you to tell me the real deal with Stevenson."

Tor tensed and I waited patiently. "Teddy, I don't know if I'm ready to." she whispered, her eyes on the ground.

I nodded. "Neither do I." I pointed out. _Please Tor, trust me so I can trust you._

She took a long shaky breath before looking me in the eyes again. "Alright. But you have to promise me you won't tell the family."

"That goes both ways."

"Deal." she said, nodding her head gently.

"Okay then. So we agree: no more fights, and a deal to talk about this...stuff." I clarified, looking at her for confirmation.

"And no more dwelling on the past." she said, her face unchanged but I could sense her unease just beneath the surface.

I looked away to the wall. "Are you asking me to forgive you?" I inquired my voice tight as I felt a heavy weight in my chest.

Tor shifted nearer until she sat close enough to my side that I could feel the heat coming off her small body. "Not exactly." I turned to look at her and realised she really was _right next to me_. "I know that full forgiveness will take time, but I'd like to start fresh. Like I'm just some girl you met who wants to be your friend." she explained her voice so soft that I had to strain to hear.

I swallowed and looked at the ornate pattern of the carpet. I couldn't do that. Because if she was any other girl, I'd be trying to get her in bed.

I shook my head, trying desperately to clear away thoughts of _that_...her naked form pressed up against me, her bare, smooth legs tangled through mine, her hair spilled over the sheets and her back arching, pressing her closer, her body wet with welcome and need— _oh hell._

"F-friend?" I stammered, forcing the word out.

Tor looked at me strangely, her brow furrowed, "Yeah...and if you ever do forgive me, I'd like you to tell me." she said.

I rolled my head back trying to push away the images that were filling my head.

Positions.

Places.

Costumes.

_Merlin, have mercy._

"Teddy?" she asked, her hand coming to touch my shoulder and I full-out jumped off the sofa as an electric shock went through my body.

_Fuck._

There was a strangled meow and then a psychotic hiss as I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow." I complained. I blinked, and when I realised what had happened all I could hear was a peeling laugh ringing through the common room and I sat up in time to see Tor gathering Pluie into her arms, her face bright with laughter.

_Merlin,_ she was beautiful.

I watched her smooth her hand over the sleek fur of her cat and then she ruffled his ears and kissed his nose affectionately. "Bébé bien fait! Vous êtes intelligent, non? Oui. Maman vous aime, tant!" she continued to coo to him in French, his contented purrs accompanying her gentling speech. I cocked my head to the side and watched her nuzzle the cat before settling him gently on her lap, his head cradled in the crook of her arm and his fat belly upturned for petting. "You're such a softie aren't you?" she rubbed his belly thoroughly before looking at me, her eyes still tender. "I've not seen him very much since we got back to school and I was starting to get worried." she said, continuing to gentle the now subdued animal.

"That's because he's been camped out in my bed." I said irritated, getting to my feet and coming to sit back down.

Tor frowned, "What?"

I nodded at the loudly purring cat. "The little psycho has been making himself comfortable in our dorm for the past few nights." I explained, staring down at Pluie in disbelief. No way this cuddly fluff-ball was the same manic feline that ripped my arms to shreds. "How do you get him to move?" I asked, thinking about our battle for the bed.

Tor tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "He normally just moves for me," she said.

"Figures." I muttered. Guess that was that.

She laughed. "Can't control a little kitty-cat Teddy?" she taunted and I glared at her.

"That kitty-cat has some pretty sharp claws and teeth." I pointed out in offense.

She giggled and then looked back to her pet with a soft affection. "Cat treats. And a 'please' will go a long way." she suggested, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

I stared at her warily. "Please?" I repeated.

"Yes. Manners? Ever heard of them?" she asked rhetorically, resettling the cat a little higher.

"He's a cat!" I snapped. _A selfish cat,_ I added in my head.

"A cat who likes politeness." she countered, before smiling, "Then there's always cuddling." she chirped, scratching the cats head lovingly. I raised an eyebrow. No way was I trying to touch that thing again. Tor looked up at me and rolled her eyes like she knew what I was thinking. Reaching out and grabbing my wrist she placed my hand on the soft mottled fur of his belly before I could resist. Pluie narrowed his eyes but didn't protest, I petted him gently on instinct and he yawned and relaxed, sagging against Tor contentedly. "_See."_ she teased, laughter in her voice.

"Whatever." I muttered continuing to run my hand over the Pluie's fur. But I could feel her eyes on me and had to force my hair and eyes to remain the colour they were and not give my uneasiness away.

"Teddy?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, unable to find my voice.

She paused and I ached. "Never mind." she said, lowering her eyes. I stopped tending to Pluie and looked at the girl sitting next to me, her face bent and her white-gold ringlets tumbling over her shoulders chaotically. And for a second, she was_ just_ a girl, and I could see all the potential here. How easy it was to be around her, how simple we were. And _fuck_, I wanted it. I wanted it _so much_. I thought about everything that had happened since I came back to school. I thought about the detention and her apology. I thought about Madame Heart and Professor Lanchel and their offer to help me. I thought about Mol and her sad eyes and Dom and her anger and me and the wolf.

Hell. So much had happened. So many things had changed.

My life was a freaking disaster and nothing was the same anymore. Not my friends or my love life or school or family.

But here was Tor, risking everything just to be my friend, and why? What could she possibly have to gain? All she wanted was forgiveness and I was being too stubborn to give it to her.

Or was I just trying to protect myself? Stop her from hurting me again? Because she was the only girl I'd ever loved like that, and she tore my heart out and grinded it under her foot.

"Why Tor? Why did you tell them that I forced you to kiss me?" I asked, because I _needed_ to know this.

Tor looked up slowly, her eyes full of tears and I swallowed the huge sense of unease shoving at me. "You sure you want to know?" Her voice was thick as she tucked her hair behind her ears. I nodded stiffly, afraid to use my voice. "I _l__oved_ you Teddy. Did you know that? I was nine, and I was _in love with you_."

Oh shit.

Suddenly, it all made sense and I could see it from her perspective. I understood why she'd asked me to kiss her, why she hadn't opened her eyes-

_'I told you kissing wasn't nice and now I know because I had to kiss you._'

Fuck! My words were ringing in my ears.

Tor laughed beside me but it sounded off. "I shouldn't have acted like I did, and I'm _so sorry_. But I was embarrassed and hurt and I just acted without thinking and then was too proud to rectify it." she explained her hand stroking Pluie faster and faster. "It's okay though, I was nine and we bounce back at that age right? And you did fine. You came here and you were popular and all the girls wanted you and I wasn't a part of your life anymore so I did the only thing I could think of and became your enemy because then at least you'd still notice me. It's stupid I know but—"

"Tor, please stop talking." I whispered. _Because it hurts too much_, I wanted to say. Because it really did. I'd broken her heat. And she'd broken mine. And we'd spent the past seven years fighting because neither one of us was brave enough to fix it.

We were both fucking idiots.

My eyes zeroed in on Tor's shaking hands and I sighed, a heavy weight laying my chest.

_Oh, Tor_.

I reached over instinctively and took her hands in mine. "I honestly didn't know…that you felt that way." I said, like it was an excuse.

"How could you have?" she pardoned, her head hanging so her hair hid her face.

Do. It.

Now.

I wasn't sure where the order came from, but I was listening. "I forgive you." It just kind of came out and then it seemed to hang there.

I waited, resisting the urge to fidget.

Tor suddenly snapped her head up. "You really mean it?" she asked, her eyes overflowing with tears now.

I nodded and before I knew it, Tor had put Pluie to the side and then she was sliding her arms around me and hugging me like her life depended on it.

I hugged her back.

"So a do-over?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. A do-over." I agreed.

"Thank you. So much." she buried her face in the crook of my neck and I couldn't stop my hair bursting into a bright shimmering turquoise.

My chest felt light and I smiled. I really smiled.

I knew we had a long way to go, there was no way in hell this was going to be easy...but for the first time since my change, I could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Awwwwwwwwwwwww yay!**

**What did you think? Please let me know, just hit the review button! It takes a few extra seconds, honestly :)**

**Coming up there will be some Stevenson drama, but also some sexy scenes with these two...that lust has to come out somewhere right?**


	12. Ch11: In Lust

**AN Read Please!**

**Hey there, so those of you who have been following this story and have just skipped to this chapter, it may be worth going back and re-reading as I have altered the timeline. Nothing drastic but it means the next full moon will be coming sooner than you'll expect.**

**I have also corrected the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common room.**

**As for the mobile phone scene that some readers had an issue with...I don't want to take it out so I'm leaving it in as artistic licence...this is only a FanFiction after all.**

**Anyway here's some TeddyxTor action, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**'Okay so I've decided being a werewolf means being perpetually horny...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

"What's got you so happy?" Wood asked as we headed down to breakfast, my stomach growling with the promise of food.

I shrugged. "First lie-in since I got back to school." I lied, well, partly. I had got a lie-in this Saturday and it felt _amazing. _But it wasn't why I was walking on cloud nine.

Truthfully, I knew _exactly _what had made me this happy. And I never would have expected it. But having made the arrangement with Tor last night, my chest was feeling exceptionally light.

We settled ourselves at the Gryffindor table, grabbing at the arrangements of food as we saw fit, I was just reaching for the jug of fresh orange juice when I felt a flame lick up my arm. My skin went tight and I all but groaned as my body heated up from the inside out.

_Fuck._

Tor sat down with her friends, Mirabelle and Joanne, and quickly flashed me a small smile that I returned. Merlin, I'd missed that.

But, hell, what was with the fucking sexual blaze whenever I was in the same room as her?

Turning my attention back to my mates before I crossed the line we'd set down last night, I realised they were half way through an in-depth discussion about the Quidditch team's prospects this year. I sighed inwardly. I missed my broom, the weightlessness of the air and the power of the wind. In my opinion, flying was by far one of the best perks of being a wizard.

A nudge to my foot had me glancing up into those familiar blue eyes that watched me with unhidden concern. I frowned, so not wanting her to make a big deal out of a small fucking thing.

"Hey, Wood?" She said, causing Wood to splutter and spit out his drink.

"Me?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth in rapid succession between me and Tor.

"No, the other one, way down there in fourth year," she rolled her eyes indicating Jackson—Michael's younger brother...well one of them.

Wood looked at me questioningly, most likely expecting me to reach over and strangle him for daring to converse with Tor, but I simply raised one shoulder and made a gesture with my hand that clearly said 'be my guest'.

"Now you're done asking for Teddy's permission, I wanted to ask when the first official game is?" I hid a smirk at her cutting response. Damn, it had been seven years since I didn't have to fucking hate it.

Wood tilted his head in thought. "The Friday coming. Why?"

"Will Teddy be throwing one of his infamous after parties?" Those conniving, evil, brilliant eyes shifted back to me and I could read the challenge in them. She was giving me back a piece of my ordinary life and daring me to take it.

Hell yeah.

"I uh, hadn't asked." Wood said with an undertone of embarrassment.

I shook my head and fought to contain my smile. "It'll be fucking awesome, as usual." I answered, "The party's definitely on."

...

I spent the next days leading up to the party in a blur...but a peaceful one.

There was a mismatch of homework, detention and party planning that filled up most of my free time. I was—sneakily—able to cover up my part in the potions fiasco that I had intended to get my mates in detention over the night of the full moon. Molly made no more advancements and though Dom glared at me whenever I was near her, I felt like my lists of problems was slowly, steadily getting shorter.

Stevenson was released from the hospital on Wednesday; apparently Werewolf cuts take a lot longer to heal than broken bones...random. And I spent the entirety of Thursday avoiding him.

And not because I wanted to.

Fuck no.

I was ready to give that jackass a pounding, but Tor convinced me not to—after arguing with her over it most of Tuesday night. Thing was, the wolf fucking _adored _her, and I just didn't _get_ it. It was _Tor_, but every second I was around her I was in a three way argument with me being the only person in my corner. It was not an easy fight. But we made a concession that if he provoked me I was no longer liable for my actions and if he _dared_ to lay a finger on Tor again, he was a dead man walking.

But other than that one fight, things with me and Tor had been effortless. We would smile when we passed in the corridor, nudge each other during meals, if we bumped into one another there we would study together in the Library. It was...I'm not sure I could ever express how good it felt.

Crap. I'm becoming a fucking pansy.

However, there was the flip side to this peaceful coin. Underneath, I was raging with a sexual inferno that had an indefinite fuel source—my imagination—and absolutely no outlet.

My nights were strewn with provocative dreams where blonde hair rippled over sheets and a smooth, creamy back arched to offer up lush feminine curves and a perfectly pouty mouth moaned out my name with such ecstasy that—well, I was waking up hard and needy to say the least.

_Merlin._

Still, I wouldn't change it.

Tor was, for all intents and purposes, my friend again. I'd waited seven fucking years and I was not losing it now. Even if that meant enduring extreme sexual torment.

"Teddy?" A knock on the dormitory door shook me from my thoughts, "Teddy, are you in there?"

Tor?

"Yeah?" The door swung open to reveal Tor in a pair of old ripped jeans and a black tank that slicked over her like a second skin. I swallowed heavily. "What are you doing here?"

She walked in, her eyes taking inventory of the room before plopping down on the mattress next to me. And then—_shit_—it occurred to me that she was on my freaking bed, only centimetres away and staring at me with those blue fucking eyes. All the muscles in my body went taught as I watched her, waiting for her response.

Hell, a part of me really wanted her to say she was here to fuck me senseless.

"I thought I'd help you set up for the after-party. There's no way Gryffindor is losing to Hufflepuff, and I figured you wouldn't want to watch. May as well be productive."

I gave her a wary look and she laughed, all low and husky and _oh-freaking-hell_.

Getting off the bed, I moved around to get to where we'd stashed the alcohol, feeling her eyes burn into me as I moved. Risking a quick glance back, I caught her eyes roving over me.

I smiled wickedly as pink tinged her cheeks. Victoire Weasley did not blush.

"Are you helping or what?" I asked. Then wished I hadn't.

Her eyes narrowed at my tone and then sparked. She sighed and leaned back against the pillows her arms flung wide and her legs slightly parted. "I dunno, Teddy, this bed is really comfy." She arched her back ever so slightly and moaned, "I might have to steal it, Merlin it just moulds to your body doesn't it..?"

My mouth was dry and my eyes were fixed on the thrust of her breasts against the taught fabric of her top, debauched fantasies flashing through my head. Crap.

_Look away._

I'm not sure I want to.

_She's doing it on purpose!_

My thoughts came to a screeching stop at that and my back went ram-rod straight.

Tor was teasing me.

Sexually.

Holy shit, that meant she_ knew_ about the sexual tension.

Oh hell no, she was not going to play me on this.

"If you come up later, I'll share it with you." Her eyes shot open and she looked at me in shock. "And then we can see what else moulds to your skin." I whispered and had the satisfaction of seeing her gulp.

Bingo.

She was not as oblivious as I'd thought.

"Hmm. I'll think about it." She said in response, sliding herself off the bed and coming to stand next to me, tension reverberating throughout her body.

It was on.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Merlin, where did I begin with that question. Sighing I looked back to the party stuff, knowing the fun was over for now. "Let's levitate the banners and the alcohol to the common room and go from there."

...

As expected Gryffindor did win.

And they were in one hell of a celebratory mood.

Tor and I went to get changed once people began streaming in; these parties were always done so people knew to pack party clothes.

When I made it back down it was to see the team come in, freshly showered and buzzing, I forced a smile and ambled over. "Congrats." I said, clapping wood on the back.

He smiled, "'Missed you out there man."

"I know. I make you look better."

Grumbling Wood walked over to the refreshment table and poured two shots. "You wish, Lupin." He muttered, handing me one. "To Quidditch." He said, raising his in to the air.

Clanking mine against his I grinned, "To Quidditch."

The alcohol burned down my throat and stated a fire in my stomach but me and Wood were smiling by the end of it.

"Well, thanks for waiting." Protested Kevin and Dan as they came up behind us to pour themselves shots. "To the wankers who can't even wait to share a toast with us."

We were laughing when the music started up—loud and fast—and people began to dance. Shifting away slightly, we watched on as couples began grinding against one another in time to the music.

"A galleon says Joanna and Kyle get off tonight." Wood remarked. I turned my head in the direction of the couple in question. The pair were in the year below and had been off and on since third year. Currently they were off, but by the way they were dancing, I could see Wood had a fair bet.

"We'd be idiots to bet against that one." Dan commented his eyes locked on Helena, one of two Gryffindor girls in our year. I caught Kevin's eye and smiled. Giving a nod, we both hooked our arms through Dan's and dragged him forcefully over to the drink's table were Helena was pouring herself a glass.

We retreating quickly, leaving the poor sod fumbling in front of the girl for about ten seconds before he dived into conversation. "See, all he needed was a push." Kevin said as we walked back to Wood.

"Or a drag." I replied, chuckling.

I leaned back against the wall and looked out at the crowd where Dan and Helena were now dancing together and smiled.

"Well, I need more shots." Wood stated, standing up briskly and walking over to the drinks table, where a bunch of fifth years were gathered. They looked up to him and blushed and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Does he have a fan club yet?" I asked Kevin who followed my sight and laughed.

"Do you reckon I'd make some money if I made some merchandise?"

"Probably worth a shot." I agreed.

Chuckling, Kevin fist bumped me and then made his way over to the snacks table where he 'accidentally' bumped into Casey, a very intelligent fifth year from Ravenclaw who had evidentially been invited by her friends.

Grabbing myself another drink, I returned to my position slouched against the wall, avoiding the gazes of any girls who had an offer in their eyes.

It wasn't long until a low whistle erupted from the crowd along with a few male shouts of appreciation. Glancing through the crowd to see what the fuss was about, I just about bit off my tongue when I saw her.

Her hair was a pulled up into a messy bun that begged to be undone, to release the chaos of ringlets it bound. Her eyes were smoky and lined to throw the crystal blue into sharp relief whilst her lips where coloured a deep seductive red. She was in an intricate red top that caressed her curves and left her shoulders bare, black shorts and tights that showed of her legs that went on for miles, and on her feet were a pair of 'fuck me' red heels.

I think my brain may have stopped functioning for a second before rebooting with one order: Fuck her.

Groaning under my breath, I tried to look away as she weaved through the crowd heading my direction.

_Have mercy._

Her hips swayed provocatively as she approached and I knew I wasn't the only male in the room with his eyes fixed on her.

She came to a stop in front of me and smiled—fucking smiled—like I was her favourite person in the room. I let out an unsteady breath and tilted my head to the side.

"What do you think?" She asked a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I frowned and pretended to look her up and down, "I think you're trying to rile up the men in this room." I answered honestly.

She laughed the sound sweet and playful. "But what do_ you_ think Teddy? Do I look good?"

I swallowed and stared into her eyes before nodding slowly, "You look like sex."

Shit. I said that out loud.

Tor bit her bottom lip and ran her eyes down my body and back up, "You're not too bad yourself." She whispered.

Damn her.

Smiling she shifted to lean against the wall on my right. "Well, I think everyone would agree. We certainly missed your parties last year." She commented.

I frowned, hearing more in that statement that she probably meant to let on. "Why? What were they like last year?" I inquired, taking another sip of my drink.

She shrugged, "It's not that they were bad. Just not as well organised I guess."

I narrowed my eyes and looked over at her to see her gaze focused on the throng of dancing people. "And?" I prompted impatiently.

Shifting her weight, Tor turned towards me and sighed. "I went to most of last year's parties with—"

I held up my hand to cut her off, knowing damn well whose name she was going to say. "What? He couldn't dance?" I tried to joke, but something flashed in her eyes.

She frowned and then looked me in the eye, "I suppose he could dance just fine, when I could convince him too. He didn't like me to dance."

Merlin I hatred that prick.

Tor loved to dance. _Loved_ it. Most Veela's do, because they can _move_ when they want to. I can remember Tor spinning round and round as a child, her arms open wide and a look of such happiness on her face. She was beautiful then, now...well I could guess why Stevenson didn't want her to do it in front of anyone else.

I gritted my teeth and watched as Tor looked out at the dancer's wistfully, "He said my dancing was inappropriate. And whenever I could get him to dance he'd always...well, I stopped asking after a while." She continued.

That did it.

Putting down my drink I held out my hand. Tor looked at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look, her pretty blue eyes wide and uncertain.

"I'm not brilliant, but I won't bite...much." I smiled teasingly and got a laugh in return.

Confidently she took my hand and let me lead her towards the dancing crowd. Most people were trashed by this point so I wasn't bothered about the many questions I'd get tomorrow morning.

I twirled her round and positioned her with her back to my chest. "Do your worst, Torie." I whispered my hands positioned on her waist.

Glancing over her shoulder she looked me in the eyes wickedly. "Try to keep up." She responded. Placing her hands on top of mine, she slid them down to her hips.

Then her hips moved in a smooth rotation, that I followed with mine, her arms came up and she repeated the motion, her ass grinding softly into my crotch. Closing my yes I swallowed. She did it again. And again.

My eyes flashed open and I spun her around and pulled her back against me.

And then my body took over.

Our hips pressed together. Her head thrown back. Her body moving with liquid grace. My hands on her. Her hands on me. The music.

The song stopped and my breathing was no longer steady, her eyes caught mine and she watched me, her chest rising and falling in a jagged rhythm that drew my eye.

She smiled, and stepped in closer as the next song started. It was slow, the melody soft. My arms went round her instinctively as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Teddy. I haven't danced like that in a long time."

I forced my voice to come out normal, "No problem."

I felt her smile, "You had the wolf in your eyes." She whispered, and I know I only heard it because of my werewolf senses.

I shrugged. "You bring out the animal." I whispered back.

"Hmmm." She all but purred. Merlin. Then she pressed closer so her breasts pressed against me and I could feel the taught peaks of her nipples. "You too." I shuddered and her hands threaded in my hair. "What's happening, Teddy?" She asked in a quiet voice, as we turned with the music. I shifted ever so slightly, and her hips followed, pressing into me, seeking.

I swallowed. "I don't know, Tor."

Fuck.

My nerves were on fire, my pulse in my mouth. A tremor wracked her frame and I pulled her impossibly closer, my hands sliding down to cup her ass. She moaned in my ear, her nails digging into my shoulders.

"_Tor."_ I warned.

She moved her feet so they were on either side of one of mine and my thigh slid between hers. I groaned as she moved her hips curiously, the heat of her grinding against my thigh. "Teddy." she moaned, her hips shifting in frustration. "Teddy, it _aches_." She complained, her breath hot against my neck.

"Shit." I whispered as she whimpered, her hips pressing against my thigh firmly.

The wolf rose to the forefront and then I was nudging her back against the wall and drawing her leg around my hip so I could press my pounding erection into the heat of her.

Her head tilted back and she moaned. "Ooohhh Teddy." She thrust instinctively against me and I groaned.

"Tor." I murmured. Rocking against her.

"Yes." She whimpered, pushing back, rolling against me firmly.

I dropped my forehead against hers. Her eyes opened and found mine. Her lips were just there, right beneath mine. Her tongue came out and ran along her bottom lip.

Oh hell. I was a goner. I wanted her.

_She was mine._

A growl rose in my throat and it was like a physical slap.

The wolf was becoming in charge. And it could hurt Tor.

I pulled back quickly and slumped against the wall next to her. "Fuck." I muttered.

"Teddy?" Tor asked her face curious.

"The wolf wants you Tor. And it wants you bad." I said, because she needed to know exactly what she was dealing with. Tor came to stand in front of me.

"And you Teddy?" She whispered her eyes vulnerable and wary.

I was stood at a crossroads, I realised. I could walk away now, and crush her. Or I could be honest and jump into the deep end. In the end she made the choice for me.

"I want you and I l...I like you, you're more than just another friend to me. But I've been the object of lust enough in my life and if that's all you want, I won't give it to you." I flinched. I was not Stevenson. "I want...I deserve to be needed."

"I need you." The words slipped out and I found myself watched by wary blue eyes. "It's true. You've made life so much easier." That got a smile out of her and I rolled my eyes, not sure how to deal with the joy her smile gave me. "But Tor, the man _wants_ you too, I won't lie: the sexual tension is killing me. And I'm scared Tor, I can't control the wolf around you and if—"

Tor wrapped her arms around me suddenly, effectively cutting me off. "That's all I need Teddy. Baby steps." She whispered. "If it gets too much, you pull back—just like before."

I frowned, "You have a lot of faith in my control." I pointed out gruffly.

Stepping back Tor smiled brightly. "One of us has to."

I rolled my eyes then looked at her seriously. "Where do we go from here then?" I asked my eyes locked on hers.

She opened her mouth but never got the chance to answer—

"Well, well Lupin. If this is how you treat people you're not friends with, I'd love to see how you treat your real friends." I looked past Tor—who had paled instantly—and forced a smile.

"Stevenson."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's not overly long but I was happy with where it ended.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	13. Ch12: Last Year

**A/N Okay so in this chapter you'll find out the Stevenson back story. I have tried to let you see how Tor felt, because obviously from what we've seen he is a complete prick. Hopefully this gives an insight into how he fooled Tor.**

**And, of course, there's some (just a smidge) of sexy Teddy ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned harry Potter, truly. But I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**'Our past can make us or break us...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Victoire...<strong>

Henry nodded tersely in response to Teddy's greeting

_Shit._

I think that pretty much summed up the situation. Every muscle in my body was tense, my instincts recoiling against the awareness of him being stood so close behind me.

Gritting my teeth I stepped up next to Teddy and turned to pin Henry with my stare.

Henry's dark eyes locked with mine before his gaze travelled down my body, lingering in all the places that made my skin crawl uncomfortably. I saw Teddy's hands ball into fists, the knuckles turning white.

I cleared my throat and Henry quickly moved back to my face.

My stomach churned. I think every girl makes a mistake at least once in their lives. This boy was mine. And I hated myself for it. I hated that I'd gone out with him. I hated that I'd trusted him. I hated that I'd kissed him. I hated that he'd been the first boy to touch me. But mostly I hated that he'd broken me.

I knew Teddy couldn't see what I saw in Henry, he'd made that blatantly obvious. But the thing was Henry could be incredibly charming when he wanted to be, polite too, and sweet and romantic and everything a girl wants.

Or what I thought I should want.

But I knew now that I really wanted the werewolf that stood tense at my side.

My skin tingled as I remembered our intimate moments from before.

"Vicky." Henry addressed me. I looked at him, keeping my expression impassive. "Could I have a word?" He asked his eyes soft and sweet, not at all like they'd been the other day when he'd _hit_ me.

And what shamed me more: that hadn't been the first time.

I could feel Teddy's eyes on my face, knew he'd let me go despite the fact I knew the wolf must be riding him hard.

Merlin, I loved him.

Looking Teddy in the eye, I gave him a private smile that I hoped he knew meant that I was okay, that I could handle this. I was Victoire Weasley and I would fight my own battles. Teddy gritted his teeth but nodded, pushing of the wall in a fluid move that was nothing human, and prowled over to where I could see Wood watching the scene with barely hidden curiosity.

"Make it quick." I ordered, wanting to be back with Teddy.

Henry's face hardened but he did as asked. "I wanted to apologise, for how I treated you in the infirmary. You were right. About everything."

I waited, not sure where he was going with this and not in the mood to be particularly patient with him I just wanted him to _get on with it_.

"But you make me crazy Vicky, you know you do. And then I act stupid and out of control but the truth is I am _in love_with you, and I don't want to lose you." His voice broke and I could feel my hatred for him waver. Contrary to what most people believed I really wasn't a bitch, and I really didn't like seeing people hurt. "_Please_ forgive me."

Henry was begging me. My moth dropped open and I floundered, not knowing how to deal with this foreign situation.

"I―I don't know what to say." I offered, still in shock, my eyes no doubt popping out of their sockets.

Henry stepped closer, forcing me to tilt my head back to keep eye contact, and looked at me with huge pleading eyes. "Just say you forgive me for my behaviour. That's all I need. Please Vicky." He whispered to me, his voice meant for me alone.

I knew this was most likely all just a big act: I was not a brainless twit. But he wasn't pushing for anything more, _that_ was what surprised me. And the way he was apologising; face to face and with genuine guilt written all over his expression,_that_ was so out of character that I was completely baffled. Usually he'd send flowers or chocolate or something corny to win me over, but this...I didn't know how I was meant to respond to this.

I breathed in a shaky breath and studied him for a long moment, his eyes stayed locked on mine, his need raw. I swallowed and gave a slow nod. "I forgive you for what you did." I said quietly, deciding that there was no point in holding a grudge against him because he was definitely not worth the effort.

The smile that broke out on his face used to take my breath away, Henry truly was beautifully handsome and could probably get any girl he wanted. Teddy, on the other hand, was the 'bad-boy' that made a girl ruin her panties with one glance, made―according to rumour―a girl scream in ecstasy, but he was nothing tame, his looks far more wild and rugged.

"Thank you, Vicky. Thank you so much." He leaned in for a hug that I allowed. It was friendly, no roaming hands or tight grip. He released me with a kiss to my cheek I pretended not to have noticed. "I'll leave you now." He took a step back.

Stopped.

_Here it comes._

I inwardly groaned. Just _fuck off_ I screamed inwardly, I'm so _done_ with this.

"Be careful with him, Vicky." Henry whispered his eyes intent on mine.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "It's not your business, Henry."

Henry gave a slight incline of his head in acceptance but continued to speak, "I know. But I never stopped caring about you. So, I'm just warning you, don't give up your heart, because Lupin isn't exactly known for long-term relationships now is he?"

I swallowed not liking that Henry's argument was, in fact, completely valid. "Thank you for your concern." I said, refusing to listen.

Henry shrugged lightly, "I'm here for you. Just know that, should you need me, I'll be here. But please Vicky, don't let yourself be hurt, you are worth the world, and if he doesn't give you that, it's his loss."

"Just_stop_." I interrupted because I knew what he was doing. He was trying to manipulate me and I was not having it. Screw that.

Henry shook his head sadly. "Just make sure he feels the same about you, unrequited love sucks―trust me." With that, he turned and made his way through the crowd, not stopping or looking back.

I bit my lip in uncertainly. He was right, of course. I had no idea how Teddy truly felt. Yes, I was his confidant and a support and he wanted me and he'd even admitted he needed me on some level, but love? Not even close.

_No. Don't you do this, Victoire. Do not let the prick talk you out of this._

I glanced across the room to see Teddy and Wood surrounded by a load of fifth and sixth year girls who were giggling and flaunting themselves shamelessly.

Shaking my head in distaste I waited for Teddy to look back to me. He didn't.

_What were you expecting Victoire? That he would magically fall in love with you? Ha. Pathetic._

Feeling my heart beat increase and heat flood my cheeks, I quickly made my way towards the dormitory staircase refusing to show even the slightest hint of a weakness in front of all these people.

...

I spent all weekend cooped up in my room, refusing to leave even when Mirabelle begged.

I was not hiding.

That's what I continued to tell myself.

But of course I knew it was a lie. The bastard had gotten to me. No matter that I told myself not to get wound up by Henry, he'd gone and gotten under my skin.

Damn that asshole.

I tossed and turned in my bed on Sunday night, my head reeling with questions.

_Would Teddy just fuck me then leave? Did he feel anything for me?_

He said he needed me, that I had made his life easier.

_Yeah because doesn't that spell out 'I love you'?_

At least he finds you attractive.

_Yeah and so did Henry and everybody knows how that ended._

"Merde!" I hissed, throwing back the warmth of the quilt and getting out of the bed, my bare feet going cold against the wooden floor.

Tip-toeing past my sleeping room-mates I made my way out of the dorm and down towards the common room. It was just after one and the fire was still crackling so I settled myself against the plush sofa and curled my knees up to my chest and stared into the dying embers. The flames licked over my skin in variations of shadows and light, my eyes becoming dazed as I stared into the dying fire.

I heard the approaching sound of bare feet against tile. The rustle of fabric.

"She lives." came the sarcastic voice from the stairway. I listened as he came to sit next to me. His face was tight with irritation and he didn't look me in the eyes as he leaned back.

I sighed and resettled myself without responding, the temptation to tangle up next to him powerful. Teddy leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and I noticed that his hair was not black today but a very dark blue. It had been a long time since I'd seen him with coloured hair and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" he asked, noticing my, no doubt, stupid expression. I just smiled wider and he rolled his eyes. "Of course, heaven forbid you _talk_ to me about things. No, it's more your style to walk away, right?" The hard edge in his voice let me know I was in trouble, but I didn't really care. Because despite the doubts Henry had given me, one think was obvious, Teddy had been waiting to talk to me all weekend, and that thought made my body heat from the inside.

Stretching out my legs so my feet nudged his I said, "Your hair is blue."

Teddy scrunched his face up and his hair burst into bright pink. "And now it's pink." He raised one shoulder in a shrug, but I was already smiling again.

"You know blue is my favourite." I whispered, running my bare foot along his, my skin tingling at the contact .

Teddy turned his face to me, his golden eyes intense. "Yeah. I know a lot about you Tor. But I don't get this whole Stevenson thing. So talk me through it." I grimaced and looked back to the fire, my feet moving to rest flat against the rug, my blue pained toenails contrasting the red fabric. Teddy sighed beside me and angled himself so that he was facing me. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he seemed to debate what to say. Eventually, the lines of his face hardened in determination and I braced myself for him to push at me. He didn't. "My first transformation happened in school―just after my seventeenth birthday. It scared me shitless, and hurt like hell. I didn't know who to talk to so I tricked my way out of school and spent the rest of the year trying to get a handle on my wolf."

I glanced over at him, hearing the pain in his voice and wanting to say something. But the distant look in his eyes stopped me and he quickly pushed on, "At first I tried resisting the change, but all that got me was a rough transformation and some seriously bad muscle spasms the next day." he shuddered and I instinctively reached out to take his hand, lacing my pale fingers through his tanned ones. We stared down at our twined hands for a long time before he started to talk to me again, his voice quiet, intimate. "My senses were―are―amplified: hearing, smell, all of it. It's crazy sometimes. I'm stronger, too, and faster." He paused, his eyes intent on me. "I'm sorry I broke your rib."

I smiled slightly and gave him a shrug, "I'm fine." I murmured, and realised I had shifted closer, our faces inches apart, our calves touching.

He nodded gently, "Other things though, are different. My emotions are hot then cold. I feel like I'm lying about everything. I feel...lost, most of the time."

I moved even closer to him and put my arms around him, resting my forehead against his in a sign of comfort.

_I'm here_, I thought, _I'm listening._

My heart was bursting in my chest as he continued to speak. "I worked out pretty quick that my dad had been a werewolf. It hurt. But I told myself I would deal with it. Alone, without any help or pity from anyone." I swallowed heavily, trying to imagine what he must have felt like when he made that call. "Obviously you fucked that up pretty quickly." He gave a harsh laugh that made me feel guilty, I looked away at the fire but Teddy reached out and turned my head back to face him our eyes clashing blue on gold, "I'm not sorry though. Because I was wrong to think I couldn't tell anyone. It's..._okay_ talking to you about it. Makes me feel lighter, you know?" I nodded solemnly. "That's why you _have_ to talk to someone Tor, and I need to know the truth. Because I've been dragged in like it or not."

I gave him a slow nod, "Okay. But you asked for it." I whispered, then shuffled forward, feeling safe when his arms locked around me. "A few days after you left, Henry asked me to Hogsmeade." I began, the memories washing over me in a wave of regret. "At first, I said no because he was a year older and I didn't know anything about him. He backed off." He'd been impossibly chivalrous, held his palms out in surrender with a brilliant smile on his face. "Then came the gifts: roses, truffles, jewellery, each delivered in some creative way. Then he'd bump into me at meals, after class, in a corridor. We talked, I got to know him a bit more, or so I thought. He charmed me." I sighed.

"He asked you again." Teddy stated, and I shivered at the feel of his lips against my neck.

Speaking through the haze of lust, I continued. "And I said yes." I saw Teddy's hair blend back to dark blue and briefly wondered why. "It started off like any other relationship I suppose. We spent a lot of time together, study hours, meals...after curfew." I felt Teddy's arms go tense around me, his chest vibrating in a growl. I ran a hand down his back soothingly. "He never pushed, not then. That came later. You see, I met his family in the Easter break; we'd only been dating a few weeks. They're rich and, well, pompous. They had a vision of the perfect girl for him: beautiful, well spoken, good mannered, sophisticated. I seemed to hit all the boxes. But I didn't like them, or how Henry acted when he was around them. He was possessive, he flaunted me, I felt like an object. After, I made the mistake of telling him that. He'd had a bit to drink then." I winced at the memory. "That was the first time he hit me."

Teddy pulled back abruptly, his hands gripping my waist tightly. "He's done it more than once!" Teddy growled, his eyes a viciously deep red.

Realising too late what I'd said, I quickly moved, throwing one leg over him so I effectively straddled his body, my hands cupping his face and forcing him to look at me, to see me. "Teddy." I coated my voice in ice.

His body jerked, the amber eyes of a wolf watching me.

"Teddy, please, just _listen_. Why do you think I've never told anyone? Not even my Mama?" The wolf watched me, waited. "I'm so _ashamed_, Teddy. I pride myself on being a strong, independent woman but when it came down to it, I was weak, pathetic." I felt the tears fill my eyes, my throat thick with humiliation.

Then Teddy was pulling me closer, his hands running up and down my back tenderly, His chest warm beneath my hands, his embrace secure. "You were fifteen, Tor. And everyone has their moments of weakness." He whispered in my ear, his voice unbearably tender.

I shook my head defiantly. "I was stupid."

Teddy didn't respond, just rested his hands against my back. I listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat. I don't know how long it was before I continued. "He apologised of course, even got down on his knees. He said it was the alcohol and promised never to drink around me again. When I said it didn't excuse his behaviour around his parents, he told me that he hated his family and he couldn't be himself around them because they'd never approve. All I could think about was Uncle Harry and how shit his upbringing was, so I forgave him. I thought we'd be okay."

Teddy shifted me so that we were pressed chest to chest, cheek to cheek, arms wrapped around one another. "But it wasn't the same." He guessed, his hands tangled in my hair.

"No." I shook my head, felt a tear roll down my cheek and was glad he couldn't see. "At first he was gentle with me. On my sixteenth birthday he made a big deal of it, and it felt good because most people forget it's my birthday because they're busy celebrating the end of the war. But Henry made sure I felt special. I let him take it further than night than I'd ever gone with anyone before." I could feel Teddy gritting his teeth, his jaw a hard line against my cheek. But I couldn't stop. "He was the gentleman again and I let my guard drop. And we were back to normal, for a while."

Merlin, I was a fool.

Letting out a shaky breath, I ran my hands through Teddy's hair, the silky strands soft against my fingertips. "Then the parties started. Quidditch, birthdays, you name it, we were there. He'd never really danced with me before and I'd been okay with that because I thought he was embarrassed of his dancing. But after my birthday he began to dance with me when I asked, only it was aggressive and after he'd try and get me up to his dorm. I put it down to the party atmosphere because everyone gets overzealous at parties." I felt Teddy nod stiffly against me neck, knew he was thinking about our dance the other night. "That was different." I whispered.

"You sure?" He murmured, his muscles tense.

I leaned back so we were face to face and found myself watched by a very dominant wolf. I swallowed thickly and nodded. Teddy raised an eyebrow in male arrogance. Narrowing my eyes at the challenge, I settled myself firmly against him, leaning in close. "I was right there with you Teddy," I whispered into his ear, then rolled my hips, satisfied to hear him suck in a sharp breath, "for every touch," another roll, "every move," Teddy's hands clenched on my hips. Smiling I sat back and looked at him smugly.

Glaring at me he said, "Point taken. Now continue with the story."

And, his hands gently against me, I did. "I stopped asking him to dance at parties, tried to get us back to what we'd been before, when he'd been the perfect boyfriend. I didn't want to lose what we had. I couldn't understand why he was acting like that―trying to get me to have sex with him all the time." Teddy's eyes darkened, but I continued. "Then Dom mentioned that she'd convinced a guy in Hogsmeade to get her alcohol, said she'd used her 'Veela charms', and it hit me. Men become addicted to Veela's, we have gifts of seduction and by letting Henry..." I bit my lip and blushed, "pleasure me," Oh Merlin, "and vice versa," Teddy's abdomen went tight and the blush intensified, "I'd charmed him into wanting me, he couldn't stop himself."

Teddy gave me a disbelieving look. "Maybe," he said, "but it sounds like he wasn't even trying to fight the Veela allure." He pointed out.

I nodded, "I know, and I thought that if I told him, he'd be able to. Only when I confronted him about it, he thought I was insulting his sexual prowess I suppose. He lashed out at me and―" I stopped myself, but it was already too late.

Teddy's face darkened in anger, eyes solid black with no visible white. "He hit you."

I bowed by head. "Yeah." I fisted my hands in Teddy's sleep shirt which I just realised had a muggle cartoon on the front that I found incredibly cute. Somehow, it made me smile. Raising my head, I met his stare. "That was the last straw though. The next day, I went to break up with him. He didn't take it too well though." I laughed bitterly, what an understatement. "He told people I used my Veela gifts on him, that I'd seduced him and with the way Dom had been blabbing for the past week, people believed him. I could deal with that." I shrugged, because I really hadn't cared. My friends and house knew it wasn't true so I honestly hadn't given a shit.

"Wood said it was a really bad break up―that the houses chose sides and stuff." I looked to see Teddy frowning.

"They did." I agreed. I mulled over how to approach the pinnacle of my break-up with Henry. I licked my lips and started. "He was my boyfriend, Teddy; you don't think he asked about you and me, the well-known enemies?" I raised an eyebrow and laughed as Teddy scowled. Shaking my head affectionately, I continued. "I told him that we'd once been best friends and that I'd had a huge crush on you, that you'd been my first kiss and that you'd broken my heart. He accepted that because we'd been kids so he wasn't exactly threatened by you."

Teddy settled a hand on my lower back, the other on my thigh, "What has that got to do with it?" he asked, his face drawn in confusion.

I offered him a small smile. "When he saw the first claim had had no effect on me, he told everyone that we had never been enemies, but that we'd been secretly shagging for the past year." I gulped seeing the anger on Teddy's face. "He told everyone that you left school because I'd done something to you during sex and now you were horrifically ill and that I, having lost my first boy toy had moved on to seduce someone else―him." Teddy's mouth hung agape, his eyes wide in disbelief. I bit my lip. "You're friends, obviously defended you, Ravenclaw split two ways. It was a long time though before a lot of the students would look me in the eye again. Meanwhile, I made sure nobody in the family would ever mention Henry's name, because then I'd have to admit that I hadn't stood up for myself."

I waited for his response.

And waited.

"Teddy?" I ventured.

His golden irises locked on mine. "Boy toy?"

I burst out laughing, felt him shake beneath me as he joined in. When I could breathe again, Teddy watched me with solemn eyes, "Nobody still believes that bullshit do they?"

I raised one shoulder in a shrug. "I think seeing you back and us still arguing and everything as it should be has settled most of the uncertainty. Wood did a lot though, he's a good friend."

Teddy moved his hands to my hips, his gaze focused inward. "He didn't tell me." He whispered.

I gripped his forearms, "Because I begged him not to. He keeps his word, Teddy."

He nodded in acceptance, but then frowned, lines forming on the tanned skin of his forehead. "Stevenson hasn't exactly backed off though." A question posed as a statement.

I held his gaze. "He keeps trying to convince me to be his girlfriend again."

Teddy's jaw tensed, "Why would he even consider it after everything that went down?"

I made a face. "Remember I told you that his family liked me?" Teddy nodded. "Apparently they were devastated when he told them we'd broken up. From the impression I got when I met them, they were social climbers, and I guess I was too big a prize to loose. Henry had been trying to get me alone since the train journey but I'd been dodging him." I rolled my eyes and traced the outline of the cartoon on Teddy's shirt with my index finger.

"What did he do to convince you to talk with him?" Teddy's voice was soft, his eyes half closed as he watched the slow movement of my finger on his chest.

I wrinkled my nose. "He didn't." Teddy glanced up in confusion, the shadows on his face making his eyes even brighter. "After my fight with you in broom closet,_I_ went to the Ravenclaw common room to talk to Dom, because up till recently she's been the one I go to about _everything_." A heavy weight settled in my stomach. Merlin I missed my sister.

Teddy's, hands moved soothingly up my exposed arms, his skin a little rough and all perfect, "She'll come around." I looked up to see him smile. Unable to stop it, I smiled back.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, she did talk me down. But when I left, I ran into Henry on his prefect rounds. I decided then and there to have it out with him, because up to that point I hadn't stood up and said what needed to be said. But the last thing I wanted was for anyone to see us together, _alone_, so I steered us to the edge of the Forbidden forest figuring we could argue as loud as we wanted there and I wouldn't have to worry about anybody seeing us."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "That's some impressive logic. When I want to have it out with someone, the Forbidden forest is the first place that comes to mind." A grin cracked my face at his sarcastic tone.

"Hmmm, of course." I shrugged and giggled. "Still, I think it worked out okay."

Teddy tilted his head to the side, "How so?"

I smiled brightly, "I got my best friend back." I said and watched in fascination as Teddy's hair burst into a bright, brilliant turquoise his eyes wild, startling amber. He was happy. I _knew_ it, like I knew him. Throwing my arms around him I hugged him close. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Ditto." He murmured his hands warm on my waist.

My heart was a piston in my chest, but it was peaceful here, wrapped around Teddy. And, the fire dying at my back, Teddy's chest against mine, I felt my eyes droop and let sleep take me over.

...

Arching my back shamelessly, I moaned as his mouth caught my nipple, sucked deep.

_Ooooh._

The feel of teeth.

I whimpered, undulating my hips upwards as the ache there intensified. I felt his smile against my skin but then he cupped me bold and confident and all thought left my mind.

Moaning I shifted in an attempt to get him to do more.

Flicking my clit, he moved to suck and mark the sensitive skin of my neck. I gasped at the sting, and then those masterful fingers were stroking and petting and teasing and―_oh_―one was thrusting into me in a maddening rhythm and I was moving my hips to meet those wicked fingers and moaning his name in the back of my throat.

I cried out when his hand left me. Then he winked at me and began to move down my body leaving a trail of kisses. Shuddering, I glanced down to see that gorgeous head of turquoise hair dip between my legs. Intense amber eyes met mine, the heat in them causing tiny inner muscles to clench.

He smiled. "Yes?"

I nodded eagerly.

Then his mouth was on me and a cry was wrenched from my throat as his tongue explored me in long slow licks that had my toes curling.

"Teddy." I whimpered when he pulled back. But then he was crawling up my body, pausing only to suck one tightly furled nipple into his mouth quickly. Then we were face to face with skin to skin contact _everywhere_, the hard hot heat of him pressing into my thigh.

I dug my nails into his back. "Now." I ordered.

"_Tor_." Soft, cajoling.

Arching upward, offering. "Please Teddy." I whispered against his mouth.

I just _needed_.

His body shuddered over me. "_Fuck_, Tor."

"Yes please." I said, rubbing the damp heat between my thighs against the hard ridge of his erection.

"_Tor_." A moan.

_Why was he waiting?_ Running my hand down his chest to close my hand over the hot hard heat of him, I hooked my leg around his waist. Teddy groaned and thrust against my hand as if he couldn't help himself.

"Tor _please_, wake up."

Huh?

I looked into his eyes, but he was blurring in front of me.

Gasping awake, I locked eyes with Teddy. His cheeks were red, his eyes dark in lust.

That was when I realised I was completely wrapped around him, my leg thrown over his hip, my breasts crushed into his chest and my hand pressed against is growing erection.

Jerking back quickly I went to apologise only to have him clamp a hand over my mouth and shake his head quickly. I frowned and he pointed at the bed curtains―_bed?!_

Not mine.

Teddy's.

Holy crap! I was in Teddy's bed!

As I fought back that shock, I realised I could hear his roommates moving around beyond the curtains, their voices sleepy.

I jumped as someone shook the curtains. "Oi Teddy, you getting up or what?"

Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts on Stevenson?<strong>


	14. Ch13: First Kiss

**A/N I think a lot of you are going to like this chapter, I certainly do. Not too much drama but major TeddyxTor action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...not even a little bit.**

**Translations (again, I apologise if these are not completely accurate):**

**Je t'emmerde! = Screw You!**

**Debile = Idiot**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

'**I reserve the right to change my mind on how I feel about certain people...' **

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

Fuck.

Well, this is what I get for being considerate.

After Tor fell asleep on my lap in front of the fire, I decided to carry her up to my dorm where we could both sleep in a bed as oppose to the sofa. I'd even remembered to draw the curtains so if any of my roommates got up for a piss in the night they wouldn't see her curled up next to me like one of the greatest fantasies I've ever had. So, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her tight against me, I'd fallen asleep contently surrounded by Tor only to be woken up a few hours later.

The owl squawked briefly, quickly cut off by Kevin as Wood started cursing angrily, all of it thankfully muffled by the thick fabric of the red curtains surrounding my bed.

Glancing down, I soaked up the sight of Tor: her hands flat against my chest, her head tucked against my shoulder, her waves of golden hair fanning against the pillows and her long, smooth legs tangled through mine beneath the covers.

Merlin she was gorgeous.

Smiling, I ran my hand down her cheek, well aware I looked like a complete pussy right now.

"I hate that damn bird." Wood muttered as he plodded in the direction of the bathroom. "We'll be having Owl stew if you're not careful." He continued as the sound of running water started.

"Whatever." Kevin dismissed, no doubt giving the bird its early morning treat.

"Why are Ted's curtains closed?" Dan's voice cut through my moment of bliss.

"Dunno." Kevin answered, and I could hear the sound of his approaching footsteps soft against the ground.

Shit.

Gently unwrapping Tor from around me, I poked my head through the curtains, careful they didn't open too wide and reveal the bed's second occupant.

"I thought they'd dampen the noise of that monstrosity." I cocked my head towards the tawny bird that was cooing softly on its perch.

Wood's head appeared out of the bathroom. "Did it?" he asked enthusiastically.

I scrunched up my nose. "Does it look like it?" Wood shrugged in disappointment and disappeared again.

Dan walked around my bed and frowned down at me, "you planning to get dressed?"

I gave him a look and then sighed. "Give me a few more minutes. I'll use the bathroom last."

I quickly pulled the curtains tight and then crawled back over to Tor to see her face contorted in an adorable frown. Grinning, I lay back down beside her and ran my hand down her side.

Tor was here, _in my bed_.

I didn't know which feeling was stronger: the shock or the happiness.

_Mine. _

The thought was the wolf's but I didn't refute it.

She'd trusted me last night, opened up to me, and I knew what it had cost her. Tor's pride meant everything to her and that was the second time now that she'd forsaken it on my account. It was a gift I'd have to be a complete prick not to appreciate.

Part of me was angry it had taken her so long to confess what had gone on between her and that pompous bastard. I was furious none of my mates had thought to tell me, especially considering everyone thought we'd been fucking in secret. What a load of bollocks. I seriously wanted to beat that guy to a bloody pulp, but I knew Tor wouldn't allow it. Despite her outward appearance, Tor had an irritating innate goodness.

A small whimper shook me from my thoughts and I looked down at Tor curiously.

Her back arched suddenly and she moaned low in her throat.

_Holy fuck!_

Her body pressed up against me provocatively and I groaned involuntarily.

Not good, definitely _not good_.

I had to wake her up_. Now._

"_Tor_." I coaxed, running my hand up and down her arm trying to nudge her into wakefulness.

Her hips bucked up against me. Fuck.

Blood rushed southward, hot and thick and licked with a sexual inferno unlike anything I'd ever felt. Biting back another groan I went to try again.

"_Please_ Teddy." Her desperate whimper simultaneously froze me in place and heated me through. I shuddered.

"_Fuck_, Tor." I muttered.

She moaned again, louder this time, her heat grinding against me teasingly. My nostrils flared. I could _smell_ her. Her arousal was singing a freaking siren song to the wolf.

Crap.

"Tor." I moaned as her back arched further, her nails digging into my back.

Then she made a sound of frustration, and her hand ran down my chest to cup me with a confidence I hadn't expected. I jerked, rubbing against her like she was my lifeline. Shit. I moaned, satisfied when I heard her answering whimper. Her leg wrapped over my hip, opening her and―_Christ_―she was _right there._ All I had to do was tug down those tiny pyjama shorts and―

No.

_Not here. Not now. _

Biting down hard on my lip, I forced myself to focus, "Tor, _please_. Wake up."

She went still against me. Thank fuck. One more second and I would have torn off those bloody sleep shorts, rolled her over, spread her thighs and taken her while she screamed.

Her eyes snapped open on a gasp and locked with mine. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

I watched as our situation dawned on her, bewilderment, shock and then embarrassment flickering across her face in rapid succession before she pulled back quickly and opened her mouth as if to speak. Remembering that we were in a room filled with three other people who were in fact awake, I smothered her words against my hand and shook my head sharply. Merlin that was close.

I pointed at the curtains when her expression became perplexed then observed as she took in the bed and curtains, her face reflecting open astonishment.

The bed curtains shook and Tor jumped in my arms, "Oi Teddy, you getting up or what?"

"Crap." Tor whispered. I beamed, wolf and man both delighted with her.

Tor rolled her eyes and cocked her head toward the curtain with a 'do something' look.

"You head down without me." I shouted, hoping to Merlin that they'd listen for once.

"You sure? You know it's Monday right? As in, you have classes in forty minutes?" Kevin's voice wasn't convinced.

"Yeah. Didn't sleep much last night." My eyes met Tor's and she smiled knowingly.

Wood chuckled, "you need to get laid man." I rolled my eyes and then saw Tor's darken and narrow. I winked at her and watched in satisfaction as she tried not to laugh.

"Teddy already got some, remember? He was gone all night and came back looking thoroughly fucked. If anyone needs to get some it's you." Dan mocked Wood.

If only they knew what had really happened that night, I thought, shaking my head. When I looked back to Tor, her face was hard.

Shit.

I shook my head quickly trying to tell her with my eyes that it wasn't true but she backed away, her arms crossed in front of her, and damn if that didn't plump up her breasts.

"Okay mate, see you later!" They called as they left. The second the door shut, Tor was throwing open the curtains and scrambling from the bed, that beautiful body moving with a grace that was a sight to witness when it wasn't _running away_.

Fuck.

Chasing after her, I grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall effectively trapping her with my body.

"Let go of me Teddy!" She yelled, twisting against my hold.

"Tor, listen―"

"Je t'emmerde!"

Merlin she was sexy when she swore in French. Shaking my head against the lust that was clearly fogging up my brain, I pinned her arms against the wall and stared her in the eye. "Tor, I _swear_, I haven't had sex with anyone since before I left _last year_."

She _had_ to believe me.

Tor's big blue eyes stared at me for a long minute until, finally, she relaxed against me. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. "Okay." She whispered, the vulnerability in her setting my wolf on alert.

I swallowed heavily. "It was a full moon Tor, I knew I was going to be gone all night and I had to tell them something that wouldn't make them suspicious." I told her.

Tor nodded. "I overreacted." She sighed and stared down at her feet. "It's none of my business who you have sex with."

I frowned and released her, taking a step back and shaking my head. "I'd be pissed off if I found out you'd slept with anyone after what happened on Friday." I confessed. "And last night? Hearing about you and…" I grimaced, "listening to the things that happened with you two. I hated it Tor, I _hate_ thinking about you two doing…_stuff._" I shuddered.

She smiled and looked at me from beneath her lashes, "yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Tor laughed, the sound husky. "Good." She said, I raised an eyebrow but she just grinned before her face took on a very serious expression. "If we're going to see where this leads," she flicked her hand back and forth between us, "then it has to be exclusive. No quickies, no drunken hook-ups." She ordered, her eyes burning into my skin.

I smiled, "deal." Because the truth was, the wolf hungered for one female and one female only.

"Alright then." Tor's smile was stunning, her eyes sparking with delight. "And―" she began and frowned when I took her hand and tugged her back to the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry I'm not planning to have my way with you." I reassured.

Tor shot me a look. "Who says I'd fall to your charms?"

Smirking I nudged her till she fell back on the bed and then swiftly braced myself over her. "Sure you don't want to relive that dream Torie?" I whispered, hovering an inch over her. She narrowed her eyes at the challenge.

Pushing up on her elbows she leaned in close to my ear, "wouldn't you like to know what happened Teddy?" she murmured, her lips moving against the skin of my neck.

I closed my eyes. "It's not hard to guess."

"Mmmm," her tongue darted out to lick my skin. I fisted my hands in the duvet. "I wonder if your tongue is really that talented." She mused.

My arms shook. _Fuck._

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." I grit out through my tense jaw.

Her leg wrapped around my waist and pulled me down against her. "At least I know size won't be an issue." She stated as I settled against her.

I bit my lip. "Minx." I muttered to her laugh.

"You started it." She said, flopping back down on the bed beneath me. I rolled my eyes and shifted so I was laid next her staring at the canopy above us. "Teddy?" I turned my head to her, the sheets rustling gently, and waited. "I don't want to make it public though." I wrinkled my nose. Logically I knew there were lots of good reasons for us to keep this quiet but―damn it―I wanted everyone to know she was _mine_. "I know, it's a lot to ask," she rolled to her side, "but with Molly and Henry and _Dom_―"

"I know." I cut her off, letting out a heavy sigh. "We keep it quiet."

"Thank you."

…

I was finding it hard not to smile for the next day, but truth was it had been a _long _time since anything had made me this happy.

That was until Tuesday afternoon when Stevenson confronted me in an abandoned corridor where he'd proceeded to ask why the hell I'd been grinding up against his―_his!_―girl on Friday.

Fortunately Wood had been there to stop me unleashing on that piece of shit.

"Well?" He demanded, his 'bodyguards' stood with their arms crossed at his back.

I rolled my eyes. "We were dancing―"

"Against a wall? Do I look like a moron?"

A snorted, "do you want an honest answer?"

His face darkened in a way I was sure was meant to be threatening but made him look constipated. "Watch it." He hissed.

I grinned and Wood nudged me with his shoulder.

"Answer the question Lupin. I recall you claiming you weren't even _friends _with Victoire." Stevenson droned.

Gritting my teeth as my hands curled into fists I continued in the calmest voice I could muster. "As I was _saying,_ we were _dancing_. We'd had a bit too much to drink and it got out of hand. It was a party. These things happen." I shrugged, hoping to hell he bought this bluff. I watched the muscle in his jaw twitch as he crossed his arms over his chest and I remembered he'd used those same arms to touch and hurt Tor and decided to toe the line a little more. "Besides," I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "Tor is free to grind up against whoever the hell she wants."

The prick promptly pulled out his wand ant attempted to jinx me, but too bad werewolf instincts had me deflecting it with ease.

Pathetic.

"You're using up your lives Lupin." He spat, _literally_.

I laughed, knowing how it would wind him up. "Right. Do enlighten me Stevenson, where the hell are you going with this? Do you think Tor's just going to fall into your arms after what you did?" I questioned, genuinely trying to uncover his logic.

Stevenson gave me an ugly smile. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Not liking the confidence in that statement I went to push him further but was stopped by Professor Slughorn ambling down the corridor towards us. Stevenson shot me a warning look―bastard―and then scurried off.

Growling under my breath I watched after him.

"Ted?" Wood's voice cut through my anger.

Turning, I made my face impassive. "Yeah?"

He gave an awkward cough. "He has a point."

My mouth dropped open. "_What?"_

Wood's eyes went wide. "Not like that man―he's a complete asshole I know that, trust me. I just meant you and Tor, at the party? The way you were…it was weird. Me and the guys were talking about it―"

I narrowed my eyes and interrupted. "Nice to know I've been a topic of conversation."

Wood shook his head. "You're blowing up over nothing. All I meant was…Merlin, Teddy. You _hate_ Victoire but you were practically having _sex_ with her on Friday."

The wolf roared inside me and I barely managed to stop the sound coming out of my throat. "_And_?" I prompted, furious.

Wood looked taken aback. "Is there something going on between you two?"

_Yes._

I reigned in the wolf and shook my head with a bitter laugh. "As if." I snorted.

Wood looked completely lost. I sighed.

"I had a bit too much to drink mate and so did she, it was just another challenge and I'd appreciate it if we could let it go."

Wood stared at me for a long minute before nodding. "Alright." He nodded and we started the walk back to the common room. "So the defense essay looks solid right?"

…

I was at the end of my rope.

In fairness the next few days had passed by smoothly, mostly because me and Tor were too busy to see much of one another―_alone_―unless we wanted to continue with midnight meetings. And since we did actually _need_ sleep, that wasn't really an option.

But that wasn't my only problem.

I kept seeing Molly staring at me with this sad look in her eyes that was a punch to the gut every fucking time, I was drowning in the guilt. But it was better than Dom who had taken to giving me the infamous Veela 'death glare', if she was in a good mood, or some sort of painful and or humiliating jinx if she wasn't.

On a more positive note, I'd successfully avoided Stevenson for the rest of the week except for the occasional stare-down and shoulder shove. Still, the not knowing when I would bump into him was irritating my wolf like nothing else.

Then there were my friends. I couldn't find it in me to confront them about what had gone on after I left last year. And since I was lying to them about two things now―the wolf and Tor―our usually easy going friendship was strained and that was driving me to the point of distraction because nothing had come between us like this before.

And on top of all that there was the raging sexual tension sparking between me and Tor that meant I spent every night bombarded by sexy dreams of naked Tor spread on my bed.

Hell.

So here I sat, Friday evening, my head aching and stress keeping all my muscles taught, my skin too hot and my eyes scouring the marauders map for Tor who was conveniently coming back from studying in the library _alone_. Wood was at Quidditch practice, Kevin and Dan had ended up with a last minute detention after being caught switching places for last period lessons and Stevenson was in the Ravenclaw tower along with Molly and Dom.

The timing was just too perfect.

The Wolf had had enough, and it was going hunting.

Putting the map in my bedside draw, I promptly left the room. Stalking down the corridors, I swiftly made my way to where I knew Tor was going to be. When I rounded a corner and the scent of her intensified, the wolf howled in victory. And there she was, walking down the corridor towards me. She glanced up and smiled when she saw me and, smiling in return, I made my way over to her, the wolf settling in her presence.

"Hey." She said when I reached her.

The tension left my body and I breathed out a quiet "Hi."

"Going somewhere?" she asked, her eyes bright and mischievous.

I tilted my head thoughtfully and glanced out the window at the clear September evening. "You up for a walk?"

Grinning, she slipped her hand in mine and tugged me in the direction she had come from. And like some sad devoted dog, I stumbled after her.

When we made it outside, the air was cool, the sun setting in the west lighting the sky in shades of red, orange and pink. It really was a sight. The sharp breeze ruffled my hair and satisfied the wolf, the animal much more at ease outside, where it was free.

"I love it here." Tor said as we made our way towards the lake, her voice wistful.

I frowned, "you live on a beach." I pointed out, knowing for a fact the view of the sunset from Shell Cottage was breathtaking.

Tor chuckled and nodded thoughtfully. "I guess. There's just something about Hogwarts you know? Something special." Her wide eyes took in the scenery with wonder and I felt my heart clench.

"I'll miss it." I murmured, a poignant emotion settling in my chest.

We were quiet for a moment. Not the awkward kind of silence, but the comfortable lull in conversation between friends who've known one another forever. We walked over a hill and looked down at the wide span of the lake below us, the still surface reflecting the last light of day. Releasing my hand, Tor stepped away and looked at me, a playful glint in her eyes. "Ready?" she asked.

Laughing, I nodded, "set."

"GO!"

She pranced ahead of me, her skirt rising precariously high on her legs and the wind blowing her hair back in waves of gold.

My hair blended from brown to turquoise, my eyes green to amber, the wolf alive in my blood.

Grinning, I forced myself faster, coming up close behind her as we reached the vast lake. Reaching out, I gripped her waist and tumbled her down to the ground―careful not to hurt her―and trapped her beneath me.

"That's cheating!" Tor giggled breathlessly, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

I shrugged, my focus on something else: a feeling that rose and took over me suddenly, warming me from the inside out, making me want to sing and dance and kiss the beautiful laughing woman beneath me. I tried to catch it and hold it so I could identify it but it slipped away too quickly and left me elated and scared and shy all at the same time.

Strange.

The wolf shoved at me, trying to tell me something. Something I couldn't understand.

Shaken, I waited while Tor got her breathing back to normal.

She stared up at me silently―sapphire blue clashing with wild amber―and then ran her hands through my hair. "Blue." She whispered, her eyes holding an intense kind of emotion. Obeying immediately, I let my hair bleed into a bright, daring blue that matched the deep shade of her eyes. Her smile was small. "Gorgeous."

I nodded running my hand through her wavy mass of gold, "I prefer yours." I said softly, my eyes locked on hers.

She shook her head gently then licked her lips, the movement catching my attention.

"Teddy?" it was barely a sound.

I moved my eyes back to hers and whispered, "yeah?" afraid any loud noise would shatter the bubble we'd created.

"Kiss me?" she asked.

I couldn't deny her.

Slowly, I slipped my hand to the side of her neck and tilted her head ever so slightly, my thumb stroking over the smoothness of her cheek. Then I covered her mouth with my own.

The shock of contact travelled right down my spine and I heard Tor gasp, her lips parting under mine. Flicking out with my tongue, I licked over her lower lip. Her hands were cupping my jaw, pulling me closer as her tongue licked back. Groaning, I sunk into the kiss, pressing against the length of her body and thrusting my tongue into her mouth. Her moan rung in my ears as our tongues met, battling for dominance as I fisted my other hand in her hair.

Her back arched upwards, her beasts pressing against my chest and I could feel the hard points of her nipples. Shuddering, I broke the kiss to give her air, and proceeded to kiss down her jaw and over the sensitive skin of her neck. Tugging at my hair, she claimed another kiss, this one harsher, passionate, untamed.

Her thighs spread to cradle me and her hips rocked upwards suddenly and a spark of pleasure rushed through my veins. "Fuck!" I hissed, nipping at her lower lip and smoothing a hand down her back to tilt her against me tightly.

"_Teddy_." She moaned, her sneaky hand slipping beneath my shirt to lay against the skin of my abdomen.

Hissing in pleasure, I took her mouth again, delving my tongue into her mouth, devouring her. Her nails dug into my shoulders and she gasped as I ground my erection against her. Then she rubbed back, a low moan rising in her throat as she broke the kiss and threw her head back.

My hand reached back to wrap around her bare thigh and pull it higher over my hip so I could press the hard ache of my cock into her.

"Teddy." Tor trembled beneath me. "_Oh_…"She whimpered, both hands reaching grip my shoulders. Taking the signal, I rocked against her and groaned.

I glanced down and wished I hadn't.

Her skirt was flipped up to show black lace, _damp_ black lace. Oh, _Hell_, I was a goner. "_Tor_." I growled, thrusting against her, acutely aware of how few barriers there were between us. Roughly, I rotated my hips as I came down, letting her feel _everything_, satisfied when she cried out my name again. "Your mouth." I ordered, and then I was taking that mouth as she rocked against me without restraint.

I should have known that Tor would be untamed in sexual situations. She was passionate in everyday life but right now, she was fire in my arms and it was sexy as sin. She was loud, wild, sensual and so fucking beautiful.

Reaching up, I cupped her plump breast, flicked a thumb over the hardened nipple.

Her moan was loud and the beast in me growled.

Fisting a hand in my hair she kissed me, locking her legs at my back and grinding up against me, "_more_." She demanded against my mouth before her tongue was tangling with mine in a heated battle once more.

Hell yes.

_Fuck her. Now._

Yes.

_Right here. _

Damn straight.

My hands were moving, unsnapping the buttons on her blouse and stroking over the smooth silk of her abdomen. Tor shuddered. The wolf growled.

_Get on with it._

Y―_Wait._

Wrenching myself back from the kiss, I stared down at Tor. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure, her hair tangled by the play of my hands, her legs wrapped around me, a sweet, sweet prison.

She deserved far more than a rough fuck in the grass.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Teddy?" Her whisper was concerned.

I unhooked her legs and flopped down next to her with a groan. "You're going to kill me." I mumbled, closing my eyes tight and trying to get my breathing under control.

Tor sighed and shuffled closer, "the wolf?" she asked.

I nodded in frustration. "I'm sorry."

Tor laughed. "Why?"

I risked a glance at her. "For being rough with you." I answered, running a nervous hand through my hair.

Tor sat up and leaned over me, her hair falling like a curtain around us. "You listen to me Teddy Lupin, I was _not_ complaining. You were _not_ rough, _trust me_, I have been handled roughly before."

A growl tore from my throat and my hair burst into a fierce red. "_I'll kill him_." I hissed.

Tor raised an eyebrow―the haughty look not helping to douse the sexual need―and said, "See, you _care_ Teddy, and that's all I've ever wanted." She smiled, the look on her face wicked. "The only thing you should be apologizing for is not giving me an orgasm." Then she sat up with her back to me and tried to tame her hair.

My mouth dropped open and I stared at her. "_What_?"

"You heard."

I laughed and sat up, tugging her in for a kiss so I could take that frustrating stubbornness, that playfulness, that goddamn attitude, inside me. Her lips parted under mine and I delved in happily.

Merlin, she was something.

She pulled back, sucked on my bottom lip and then took _me_. And I let her. I let her kneel up and lean over me, let her hands fist in my hair and tilt my head back, let her tongue thrust in my mouth slow and deep, let her kiss mark me in a very feminine way. And I loved every second of it.

Breaking the kiss, she sat back and sighed. "It's almost curfew."

Nodding sadly, I stood up and held out my hand to pull her up. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked as we started walking back towards the castle.

She shrugged. "The girls are heading to Hogsmeade on dates so I was just going to hang around in the common room."

"Want company?" I inquired.

"No." Came the flat response. Startled I stopped and looked over at her. She burst out laughing. "Y-you s-should have s-seen―"

I stormed off.

"Wait! It was a joke!" Tor called as she ran after me. "I'm sorry."

Turning, I caught her in my arms and grinned. "Two can play at that game."

Glaring at me she muttered, "Debile."

I faked an offended look. "I'm not an idiot!"

She rolled her eyes and then kissed me, deep and wet and _oh-hell_. I groaned into the kiss, pulling her tightly against me.

"What the―" We pulled apart at the surprised shout in time to see Wood walk effectively into a wall.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, their first kiss! Yay. <strong>

**Hoped you liked it, I purposefully tried not to make it overly romantic because let's face it―these two aren't the sappy romance kind of couple. **

**Please leave a review, Thanks. **


	15. Ch14: That Feeling

**A/N ****I can't believe it, here is another update! It would have been sooner if results day hadn't been last week, I was sooo stressed I just couldn't write.**

**Still, I just want to thank all of you who have been reviewing/favourite-ing/following this story you make my day! And, to let you know, I now have a very clear plan on how many more chapters there will be: I see twenty chapters plus an epilogue. I would also like to give a shout out to my editor who has been working her way through the chapters (it is definitely worth re-reading!) and kicking my butt to keep me writing. **

**Anyways, here comes a mess for Teddy to fix...**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen. <strong>

'**Bros before hoes! Right? Well...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

We watched in stunned silence as Wood straightened himself after the collision and then turned back to face me and Tor.

Wood shook his head. Blinked. Stared.

Shook his head. Blinked. Stared.

Shook his head―

Tor sighed, the sound impatient. "Yes I'm really stood here with Teddy." Tor's voice was harsh, but it was familiar and seemed to physically slap me and Wood out of our daze.

Wood's eyes locked on me, wide and confused and betrayed. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I swallowed thickly and stepped forward.

"I can explain―"

"Really?" Wood scoffed.

He was mad. I got that.

I stayed where I was and nodded, knowing this had to be handled carefully. "You have to understand―"

Wood tensed his jaw, his expression hard. "Understand? I don't_ have_ to understand anything! You two have been hooking up behind everyone's back all this time? I'm a fucking idiot."

Okay, not mad, he was completely furious.

Wood folded his arms across his chest and slid his gaze to Tor in accusation. "It was true then―what Stevenson said? I stuck my neck out for you Victoire!"

"No!" She yelled defensively, her fists clenching at her sides as she stepped forward. "We haven't been―tonight was..."

Tor seemed at a loss for words as she glanced at me helplessly. Protective instincts rose to the fore and I touched the small of her back―a gentle reassurance―as I walked to stand directly in front of my best friend. This was my mess, my fight. "We were definitely not having sex last year. That's a load of bullshit." I explained.

"So what's this?" Wood flicked his eyes between us doubtfully.

I looked over my shoulder at Tor. She stared at me with soft blue eyes that danced with something joyful and happy and there was that feeling again, welling up inside me and wanting to burst out. I wanted to drag her into my arms and kiss her again. I wanted to sing her name from the roof. I wanted to carry her to the nearest bed and stake my claim in the most primal of ways.

Tor raised her eyebrow and I forced myself away from those thoughts―what the fuck was wrong with me?―and turned back to look at Wood. "It's complicated."

Wood shook his head and laughed bitterly. "So what? I'm too stupid to understand now?" His voice was getting louder, his eyes flashing in anger.

I grimaced. "No, man, that's not what I meant. Just _listen_ to us―"

"Why? You clearly didn't want to talk to me about it before, why should you now?" He argued.

Thing was, I totally got why he was angry. I was his _best friend_, we did _everything_ together, told one another all of our secrets and I hadn't confided in him about my developing relationship with Tor. What did that say about me? That I didn't trust him? My chest tightened.

"I didn't know how to tell you." I said honestly.

Wood stared at me with hurt eyes and I didn't know what I could do to fix this mess. Then he turned on his heel and marched off in the direction of the school.

Shit.

I can't believe I fucked up our friendship over a _girl._

_No. _

I mentally flinched. Tor was so much more than just another girl. And Wood hadn't even given me the chance to explain that.

Anger rose up inside me, hot and raw. Growling low in my throat, I made a move to go after him and then stopped in my tracks.

_Tor. _

I quickly swiveled back to face the dishevelled woman beside me. "You okay?" I asked.

Tor gave me an affectionate smile. "I'm fine Teddy. It's _you_ I'm worried about." She paused and walked up close so I had to tilt my head down to keep eye contact. You kind of forgot that Tor was actually rather short, her passionate personality and her confidence distracted you from it. Still, I liked that she was smaller, that I could lean over her, protect her. The wolf quieted to non existence as she placed her hand on my chest and reached up to kiss me.

I melted into her, my arms curving around her small form as I devoured her. Tangling one hand in her hair, I tilted her back to give me better access, satisfied when she sighed into my mouth, her hand fisting in my shirt as she rose on her tip-toes to meet me.

Then she shoved me away suddenly with a giggle. I stumbled backwards and looked at her in confusion. "Go after him." She ordered, her face practically glowing and her blue eyes so fucking beautiful.

Again_, there_ it was.

That goddamn feeling.

Furiously, I struggled to hold onto it and examine it but it slipped between my fingers like water.

Fuck.

"Teddy?"

Looking back to Tor, I grinned, "See you tomorrow?" I asked while beginning a backwards style walk.

Tor smiled softly. "See you then." She agreed before waving her hand in a shooing motion.

I winked and took off after my best mate bracing myself for the fight of the century.

...

I tracked Wood to the dorm and burst into the room to find him, Dan and Kevin sat on their respective beds, faces drawn.

The warmth Tor had wrapped around me vanished.

Well, shit, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey." I started.

Silence.

I gritted my teeth. "Oh that's mature, the silent treatment, really?" I laughed bitterly.

Wood stood up and glared at me. "You lied to me Teddy. I asked you if something was going on and you flat out said―"

I growled. "I _know_, alright? But we weren't ready to tell anyone―"

Wood laughed, the sound harsh and cutting. "What, that you've been fucking Tor? I knew―"

The wolf was about ready to do some serious damage. "I have never slept with Victoire Weasley!" I yelled.

Silence.

I met each pair of shocked eyes and stared them down defiantly until Dan―normally the quietest of the group―stood up and walked to stand in front of me, his expression pensive. "So what is going on with you two?"

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. "Honestly?"

"Yes!" Wood shouted, exasperated.

I shot him a look of annoyance and then walked to sit on my bed, the mattress dipping beneath my weight. "I never told you guys why I hated Tor." I started, feeling if they were going to understand this, they had to know it from the beginning. "It was in the past and when I met you it didn't seem important." I paused and waited as they all sat down to listen. "Truth is: me and Tor were _best friends._ I mean we were _inseparable_ and that was fine by me." I smiled at the memory of how we'd been: her, younger by over a year, always toddling after me with bright eyes. Me: older, accepting her worship as my due and giving her my adoration in return. "Especially since I had a crush on her," I admitted out loud. Of course, that crush had developed later, when I'd looked at Tor and realised we were both growing up.

"You had a crush on _Victoire Weasley_?" Kevin asked aghast.

I nodded and smiled ruefully. "Yeah." If only I'd told her, we could have spent the past seven years together instead of arguing. Hindsight really is a bitch. "Weird, I know, but true." I said and then dipped my head. "But it all went wrong." I confessed, bracing my elbows against my knees. "We were playing dares one day and she dared me to kiss her. We were just kids, so I did it, not thinking it would mean anything and kind of happy because she was basically asking _me_ to be her first kiss." I sighed and shook my head in shame. "After, she didn't look at me and I panicked. I told her kissing her was horrible." I saw Wood wince out of the corner of my eye and glanced over at him with a 'tell me about it' expression before looking at the ground with a frown. "She ran away."

I felt my heart sink as I relived that day, the fear that had bloomed in my small chest as she disappeared into the distance, small legs pumping as fast as possible. "When we found her I was so relieved and I was ready to apologise for what I said." I sat up straight and sighed. "But when asked why she'd hidden, she told her family I'd forced her to kiss me." The three of them sucked in a sharp breath and I nodded solemnly. "We stopped being friends there and then."

Silence as each of my mates mulled over what I'd just told them.

Wood shifted and shot me a confused glance. "What changed?"

I bit my lip and sighed, running my hand through my still blue coloured hair. "She's always been able to get under my skin―you guys know that." They all nodded and I thought about how to tell them the truth and exclude the werewolf issue. I began hesitantly, "Stevenson has been pestering me since the first day back and I finally had enough." I shifted and braced my hands on the edge o the mattress as I thought through what to say. "I confronted Tor." I stated and looked at each of them until I was staring at Wood.

We locked eyes and he sighed. "You know."

I nodded. "You've kept secrets too." I murmured.

Wood bowed his head and shrugged. "Technically that was her secret not mine."

He really was a great friend. I gave him a small smile. "I know, and I'm so thankful that you helped her when I couldn't." I admitted.

Wood raised an eyebrow, "you would have done something?"

I sighed. "I may have hated Tor, but I would not have let that bastard hurt her like he did."

Wood stared at me for a long minute his gaze far too perceptive. "There's more isn't there? More to what happened between the two of them?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "But like you said, that's hers to tell."

Wood nodded and Kevin tapped his foot on the floor, drawing my attention. "What happened when you found out?"

Shrugging, I thought about everything that had happened between me and Tor this past month, relived each blissful moment: each argument, each smile, each touch. There was no way to tell them everything. "We got to talking," I said instead, "and she apologised for what she did." And I was so fucking thankful that she had. "Turns out she had had a crush on me too so when I told her that kissing her was horrendous―"

"You broke her heart." Dan guessed, his intelligent eyes studying me sadly.

I nodded, the thought still painful. "We forgave one another and decided to have a clean start. But one thing led to anther and..." I trailed off.

Wood blew out a breath. "So this is serious. You're not just fooling around?" he clarified.

I scowled. "I'm not completely sure. We've agreed to be exclusive but we can't make it public. Stevenson is hell bent on getting her back. Dom hates my guts and remember when I mentioned that Molly Weasley has a thing for me?"

Wood laughed―loud and humorous―the sound effectively cutting through the tense atmosphere. "Hell of a mess mate." He mocked.

I grinned and then I was laughing with him.

...

The four of us stumbled down to breakfast late the next morning having spent the night drinking firewhiskey and messing about like we used to. It felt good.

I was helping myself to an extra serving of bacon when Wood elbowed me in the gut.

"Ow." I muttered, shoving back against him with my shoulder.

Wood rolled his eyes and cocked his head in the direction of the doors. I looked over to find Tor backed up against the wall, with Stevenson looming over her, her friends watching worriedly a few metres away.

Growling, I was on my feet and moving towards them before I'd made the conscious decision. I was aware of Wood, Dan and Kevin coming with me but my focus was on the woman who glared up at her adversary with a fierceness that made me proud.

"Henry, I don't care what you say. We are _over,_ let it go and move on." Her voice was ice and I inwardly grinned. Fucking brilliant.

"What if I can't Vicky? All I'm asking is for you to―"

"There a problem here?"I interrupted, leaning casually on the wall next to Tor, my hands in my pockets. Wood mirrored my position on Tor's other side whilst Kevin and Dan stood with their arms folded a few steps back next to Mirabelle and Joanne.

Tor shot me a small smile as Stevenson straightened himself.

"Lupin. How are you?" He asked tersely.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, honestly?" I gave a dramatic sigh. "School work is taking up my free hours, and I'm struggling with some of the potions tasks and I think I'm starting to loose sleep to stress and that's not exactly helping. On the plus side, I have worked off all my detentions and I did really well on my defence essay last week. And we had a small party in the dorm last night with a healthy dose of firewhisky, right guys?" I looked around at my friends who were trying not to laugh. "So I suppose, on the whole I'm not doing too bad. Thanks for asking." I smiled.

Stevenson's gritted his teeth. "A simple 'fine' would have sufficed."

I grinned. "What can I say? You seemed very interested in my life last week so I figured I might as well enlighten you as to what I've been up to since then."

Stevenson rolled his eyes and then studied me carefully. "Well since you're being so informative. Are you sure you're not feeling any sickness, nausea, fever perhaps?" He pushed, his expression smug.

I frowned. "Nope." I shrugged languidly before standing up straight. "Now why don't you run along." I threatened, getting into his personal space until he took a step back. Wood let out a snort of laughter and Stevenson floundered.

"I'll go." He said but his eyes settled on Tor. "He's not perfect, you'll see that soon enough."

Tor glared at him. "I don't want perfect." She stated, chin raised defiantly.

Stevenson gave her a scathing look and then stormed off down the corridor.

"He really needs to get some balls." Wood muttered.

Tor snorted delicately. "Yup." She agreed.

"You okay Vicky?" I looked up to see Mirabelle and Joanne watching us with barely hidden shock. Since me and Tor had spent the past seven years arguing, I didn't really know much about her friends. Joanne was scary though. She had straight black hair that she highlighted with random colours―currently it was turquoise―and dark brown eyes that were nearly black. Mirabelle, on the other hand, was the gentlest of the three. She was tall with hair a soft chestnut brown colour and golden skin disrupted by the occasional freckle. It was her eyes that stole the show: a shocking, bright green.

Tor smiled at them reassuringly and shrugged. "Yeah, no big deal." Then she rolled her eyes and sighed, "boys." The girls laughed and nodded knowingly.

"_Hey_." We whined.

"Shouldn't you be calling us your knights in shining armour?" Wood asked, curling his arm for effect.

Joanne raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "Not likely." Then they were both walking into the great hall.

Tor laughed at Wood's disgruntled expression causing him to glare over at her menacingly. "What are you laughing at Blondie?"

She beamed at him and then did something I never could have predicted. Throwing away all sense of decorum, she ran at him, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him affectionately. I'm not sure who was more shocked at that moment: me or Wood. Either way, both of us had a wide-eyed stare and froze on the spot. "Thank you Wood, you're my hero!" Tor sung in praise and then pulled back, "better?" She asked, a grin cracking her face.

Wood just stared at her.

"Merlin. You've finally shut him up." Dan gasped.

"Teach us your secret!" Kevin begged as he threw an arm over Wood's shoulder.

Tor laughed and then looked at me, her eyes so big and bright and―fuck―I wanted to kiss her senseless. Reigning in the urge, I walked to stand on Wood's other side figuring a bit of distance would definitely help. Tor's expression darkened as her eyes took in the space I'd put between us and I gave her a small sad smile hoping she'd know that it was still okay.

"I better go." Tor whispered, her eyes locked on me. I nodded stiffly and then she was walking away, her long golden locks swaying with each step. My heart sunk in my chest. The wolf was clawing at my skin, wanting to drag her to my side and keep her there. But I couldn't.

By unspoken agreement, we waited a few seconds and then we followed her back into the hall and reclaimed our seats. Trying to be sneaky, I glanced over at Tor where she sat diagonally across from me in deep conversation with her friends and sighed.

I really was coming to regret our arrangement.

Looking up, I caught Wood studying me―clearly I can't pull off sneaky―with an intent expression on his face. I raised my eyebrow curiously and he smiled, the look on his face downright conniving. "Hey, Kevin, Dan?" he called. The twins turned their heads. "You coming to Hogsmeade today?"

Dan frowned. "Yeah, I'm taking Helena remember?" Said Gryffindor was a few seats down next to the only other seventh year girl―Grace.

"And we agreed to go get some new quills." Kevin said, "The ones I got on sale at that new shop in Diagon Alley are useless."

Wood looked back at me with a glint in his eyes and when he spoke this time it was louder. "So that leaves Teddy. All alone in the dorm. Too bad nobody is there to keep him company."

I frowned about to ask what the fuck he was on about when it suddenly dawned on me: Me. Tor. Serious alone time.

I smirked and gazed down the table to find Tor grinning at me.

Yeah, this could work.

...

I decided to have a shower before going to meet up with Tor. Waking up covered in god knows what after every full moon has made me very conscious about cleanliness. Therefore, naturally, I stripped and went to take a shower, fully enjoying the hot steam and frothy soap.

Damn it I really am a pussy.

The only thing I didn't factor in was Tor coming to the dorm to meet up with me. So, it came as more than a shock when I walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel to find her stretched out on my bed reading a book.

I froze.

She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a long chequered shirt buttoned low her feet covered by adorable fluffy socks and she looked so relaxed and at home and yet sexy at the same time and all I could do was stare at her. Sensing me behind her, Tor twisted and ran her gaze down my body. "It's a good look." She complimented before turning back to her book. I scowled at her back as the simple statement sent a hot rush running through my body.

"Make yourself at home." I muttered, wondering if she'd done this on purpose just to rile me up, whilst I walked around my bed to find some clothes. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans and walked toward the bathroom knowing that if I stripped in front of her, the temptation would be too great.

"I won't look at you." Tor called from the bed.

I turned. Tor looked over to pin me with her eyes once again, flicking over the page with her fingers. When she shot me a wicked smile I knew this was a challenge. "Fine. Turn around." I ordered. She did and I efficiently dropped the towel and yanked on my underwear and then my jeans. I was doing the buckle on my belt when I saw them out of the corner of my eyes. Two mischievous blue eyes were watching me intently.

Minx.

She'd cleverly angled the mirror on my bedside table so that she could see me without facing in my direction.

Not knowing whether to laugh or glare, I made my way back over to the bed, not bothering to put on the shirt, and laid down on my front beside her.

"Liar." I said, taking the book out of her hands to her surprised shout and looking to see what it was. It was a muggle romance novel of some sort but the pages were worn and the cover peeling so I knew it was well-loved.

Tor huffed and held out her hand to retrieve the book. "Technically I didn't lie. I said I wouldn't look _at _you and I didn't. I looked _at_ a mirror." She argued, slipping in her book mark and placing the novel on my bedside table.

I gave her a look that said 'smart-ass' and she grinned.

Then I was kissing her and she was kissing me back, her legs wrapping around my waist as I rolled her onto her back.

Merlin, this was heaven.

Her nails ran down my bare back and I hissed in pleasure, breaking the kiss and moving to suck on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Oh..." a breathy moan and then she was pushing me onto my back and rising to straddling my body.

"_Tor_." I groaned in frustration, but I had to admit, it was a damn nice view.

She gave me a smile and then leaned down to flick her tongue across my nipple and I forgot about arguing with her and promptly slipped my hands beneath her shirt to press against the small of her back as she proceeded to kiss her way up my neck until she claimed my mouth.

It was a while later, her shirt thrown somewhere along with her bra, her plump breasts marked with my kiss, that I resumed control, flipping her over onto her back and settling myself between her thighs.

She moaned my name, her back arching up, offering. Unable to resist, I captured one tightly furled nipple in my mouth, sucked deep, let her feel my teeth. "Fuck." She gasped, hips resuming their steady rocking motion upwards.

Groaning, I released her breast and thrust against her, pleasure rolling over me in waves. "Tor..." I warned, feeling my control over the wolf slip away second by second. But then her mouth was on mine licking and nipping and _holy fuck_, she could kiss.

"_Please_." She moaned, rubbing up against me, chest heaving and eyes dilated.

Nobody could resist her in that moment.

Sucking a nipple into my mouth, I inserted my hand between us and pressed against her clit with the heel of my palm.

"_Shit_." She gasped, pressing back.

"God, Tor." I groaned against her skin as I began stroking her in fast up and down motions that had her squirming against my hand and panting heavily.

Then she froze, eyes wide, head thrown back. "Oh...oh..." I could see the tension, knew she needed one final push.

Leaning in, I sucked on her neck and then whispered in her ear. "Come on, Torie. Come for me."

She moaned. Loud. And then fell apart.

_Holy fuck. _

Her skin began to glow and her eyes shone the brightest blue I had ever seen as she trembled and whimpered beneath me and nothing had ever been so fucking beautiful. My cock ached and I was far from satisfied, but it didn't matter. Kissing her softly, I waited until she calmed down―and stopped shimmering―before pulling back to smile at her.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi there." She said, that strange light still lingering in her eyes.

"You shine." I teased, stroking my hand down her arm.

Tor frowned. "Shine?"

"Mmmhmm. When you orgasm, you glow."

A pink blush worked its way over her cheekbones and it just made my grin wider. "It's a Veela thing." She explained.

Resting my forehead against hers, I tightened my arms around her, the wolf rolling in her scent. "Any other Veela things I should know about?"

Tor shrugged. "Have to wait and see." She whispered, hands threaded in my hair.

"I'm good with that." I said.

We were quiet for a long time, wrapped up in one another until Tor eventually caught my eye. "So, you worked it all out, with Wood?"

"Yeah. We're good."

She nodded but her expression remained intent. "Did you tell them about..." She trailed off but I didn't need her to finish.

Rolling off her, I lay on my back and stared up at the canopy above me. "No." I answered and then looked over at the calendar.

Tor shuffled closer and pressed against my side, her bare breasts rubbing against my chest, but even that wasn't enough to distract me from the goddamn star jotted on next Saturday. Tor followed my line of sight and went very quiet.

"A week?" She whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I fucking hated this.

Small hands cupped my jaw and Tor leaned in to kiss me tenderly, her hair tumbling onto my chest in a cascade of gold. Breaking the kiss, she gazed at me intently. "I'm not going anywhere Teddy. I'll be with you until you have to go and then the second its over I'll be right there. Understand?"

I stared at her―knotted hair, bright eyes and stubborn, determined expression―and felt that emotion rise in me again, sudden and powerful.

But this time, it had a name.

And I knew exactly what the wolf had been trying to tell me for the past week.

The realisation took my breath and made my heart beat a thousand times a second.

_Fuck. _

I was _in love_ with Victoire Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap! Who knew? (Sarcasm)<strong>

**So what did you guys think? Ready for another full moon fiasco?**

**I am!**

**Next chapter will start on the day of the full moon so brace yourselves for that one. **


	16. Ch15: The Facts

**A/N Hey everyone!**

**So, I know it's been a month (I think) since I updated. I know how bad that is. However, between starting new jobs and family life and everything I have really struggled to find time to write. **

**Also, my best friend and faithful editor has gone off to Uni in the middle of freaking nowhere! I hate her for leaving but I wish her all the best (whilst crying hysterically). Hopefully she can find time to work on the chapters in between her essays and such. Let's wish her good luck!**

**Anyways (back to the story) here is he second full moon at Hogwarts. This chapter took a completely different direction than originally planned, but the ending is what I wanted so...yeah, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely NO rights to Harry Freaking Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**'For better or for worse, in sickness and in health...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Victoire...<strong>

Saturday.

My hands shook.

Merlin, get a _grip_ Victoire.

Shaking my head, I tried to focus on the text in front of me. The words blurred.

Standing up in a fast movement that had the bench behind be scraping against the floor, I gathered my things into my bag. I knew people were watching me and I could only imagine how I looked: flustered, wide-eyed, pale.

Shit.

My heart pounded in my chest, a cold sweat breaking out at my nape.

Teddy had suggested we meet after lunch when all of his friends would be safely out of the dorm and we could discuss 'the plan'. That would normally be fine. But today? Today I wanted..._needed_ to be with him.

Rushing from the library―after putting the ancient book back in its correct place on the shelf―I made my way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Screw his plan.

The small heals on my boots clacked against the stone flooring as I made my way down the corridors. I focused on the sound, forcing my thoughts to stay away from tonight.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap―

I stopped when I sensed someone stood in my way.

Professor Lanchal looked down at me coolly.

Swallowing thickly, I gave him a small smile. "Professor." I greeted in the calmest voice I could muster.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Distracted?"

I gave him a half shrug and forced myself to be nonchalant. "A bit."

Those piercing eyes fixed on my face. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the full moon tonight, would it?"

I felt my eyes widen but was thankfully able to stop my mouth from falling open.

_How?_

Professor Lanchal smiled. Well, his lips curved up at one side and his eyes sparked in a way that I assumed meant he found this situation humorous. "I know about Mr Lupin."He explained.

"Oh." I went to mess with my hair before remembering I'd thrown it up in a bun to keep it off my face whilst studying so I settled for straightening my shirt distractedly.

"Are you sure you know what you are getting into Miss Weasley?" His tone made it clear he didn't think so.

Fury boiled inside me and I met the Professor's stare with my own. "Teddy is my best friend, Sir. I would do anything for him."

The headmaster folded his arms across his chest and studied me silently for a few long seconds. "I am not challenging your friendship." He said at last and when I opened my mouth to say something, he held out his hand to stop me. "It has been my experience that people often find the reality of the Werewolf transformation quite...unsettling. Friendship or not, it is often too much for people to deal with."

I straightened my shoulders, refusing to be intimidated. "Then it's even more reason for me to stand by him. He needs _someone_." I argued. I _would not_ leave Teddy on his own in this.

Professor Lanchal raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Not if you cannot handle it."

"I've seen him as a wolf before."

The remark was out before I could stop it and I mentally grimaced and tried frantically to come up with damage control but the Headmaster simply nodded, "I know."

_Was there anything he __**didn't**__ know?_

Merlin, it was like he could read minds or something!

"_But_," his tone brought my full attention back to him, "you have not seen the build up to the change and then the change itself, both arguably the worst parts of the transformation."

Something in me stilled, listened. I _had _to know this. I _had_ to be able to give Teddy everything he needed to deal with this. I _had_ to help, however I could. "Sir, could you...Teddy hasn't..."I took a deep breath and sighed. "He doesn't like talking about it and I don't blame him for that. I know it can't be easy. I've seen my Dad deal with the lingering effects and I can only image how it is for Teddy. But I _need_ to know the facts; so that I can do the best I can to help him." The explanation―plea―tumbled from my mouth without thought, and then I waited, breath held.

The Professor looked me up and down, arms folded across his chest, then sighed. "Very well. Follow me."

...

I had only ever been in the Headmaster's office once before.

It was after Stevenson made the comment about Teddy last year and I hexed him.

Not one of my best days.

But this time was for something far different. I sat opposite a man that quite frankly terrified most of the students at the school with his serious look and angry demeanour, and listened as he told me about my maybe-something-more-than-friends Werewolf.

Well, there's something I never thought would happen.

"Firstly, you have to understand that Mr Lupin is no ordinary Werewolf," he began, settling himself comfortably against the high-backed chair, "for two reasons." He raised two fingers as if that would make his point clearer. "The first―he was _born_ with these genes. Second―he is also a Metamorphmagus." Flattening his hands against the solid wood of the desk, he held my gaze. "These two factors together have never―in recorded history―occurred together."

_Okay._

I tossed the information around in my head to see if I could understand its importance.

_Nope._

I chewed my bottom lip and frowned. "Does it make a difference?"

The Professor pursed his lips. "Yes, in some ways it does." I waited as he folded his hands and looked out the window for several seconds. "I have been doing some research on the differences between born Werewolves and turned Werewolves." He explained, eyes still focused elsewhere, "The only disparity between the two seems to be that born Werewolves are both stronger and more sentient when in wolf form, and they only gain the ability to shift somewhere between their sixteenth and twenty-first birthday."

I mulled over that for a moment but still found it unhelpful. Frustrated, I leaned forward in my seat, arms braced on the desk. "Sir, I don't see how that makes Teddy unique."

Professor Lanchal turned back to me and smiled. "It is his Metamorphmagus genes." He leaned forward enthusiastically, eyes bright, arms folded. "You see, they have somehow... mutated his Werewolf genes." I let my confusion seep into my expression. The headmaster leaned backwards thoughtfully. "Metamorphmagi have the natural ability to transform their appearance―their genes code for shifts of appearance. Now, whilst I have no definite proof of this, it appears as though those very same genes have combined with the Werewolf genes and altered them. Much like how you get your height from the combination of both parental genes."

I blinked as my mind digested this. "So, how different are his genes?" I asked, assuming he was building up to something.

He grinned. "Very. Mr Lupin can―in theory―_completely control_ his shifts."

Silence.

Then I sucked in a breath as the full weight of his comment hit me. Teddy could choose when to shift! I didn't know whether to laugh or dance or run and tell him or―

"But," _I hated that word_, "it will take time."

The feeling of disappointment settled heavily on my stomach. Still, there _was _hope. "Have you told him this?"I asked, knowing what it would mean to Teddy.

Professor Lanchal nodded. "He was here this morning."

_Oh, Teddy. _

I had to go to him. He needed―

"Miss Weasley, before you go running off, there is more you need to know."

Feeling a blush creep its way up my cheeks, I managed an impish 'sorry' before he continued.

"Mr Lupin is, at present, resisting his wolf as much as possible. So, when the full moon arrives and the wolf is at its strongest, he―with his Metamophmagus genes―has no energy left to restrain it and it inevitably bursts free." He paused and I waited. "In order to control it he will have to willingly transform during the time between full moons so that when the wolf comes to full strength it is pacified enough to wait until when Mr Lupin next decides to initiate the shift."

My head was reeling. Shifting in my seat, I rubbed at my temples. "You say that like they are separate. Teddy _is_ the wolf. They are two halves of the whole." I said, knowing deep inside that this was true.

Professor Lanchal smirked. "Good. Maybe you can convince Mr Lupin that."

I frowned in confusion. "Sir?"

He sighed. "Until Mr Lupin can accept that the wolf _is_ a part of him, he will not be able to control it."

Oh.

_Oh._

I nodded slowly. "Okay...okay." I twisted my hands together. Convincing him of that was never going to be easy. He hated the wolf with an intensity that unsettled me sometimes. Still, there must be something I could do. "Is there anything that can help him now?"

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Of course. You see Miss Weasley, the reason the lead up to the Transformation is bad is because the wolf is steadily gaining control. I imagine his emotions will be out of his control and even some of his actions. Be prepared that if you are with him during this time, he may say or do things you would not expect for he will be acting on his most base animal instincts." The Professor gave me a look that made me want to blush from head to toe. There is no way he's insinuating what I think he is―is there?

Teddy will be acting on animal instinct.

My thighs clenched.

_Fuck. _

"As for the transformation itself, it is not a pretty thing to watch, and it will be painful for him." I forced my attention back to the Professor. "Since you seem to be set on staying with him, I will escort the both of you to the forest tonight after dinner. I've set up a tent near the forest boundary―with all the necessary protective charms―where_ you_ will stay."

I was...shocked.

I stared disbelieving at a Headmaster who clearly saw far too much into the lives of others. "Thank you, Sir." I breathed out.

...

I hesitated outside Teddy's dorm room.

Truth was, I was nervous.

_Animal Instinct._ The words were running through my head in a loop.

Of course I was attracted to Teddy, and I wanted him so bad I was burning up. But I knew that Teddy would never want my―our―first time to be when he was in the grip of the wolf.

But at the same time, I knew the wolf would have other plans. No doubt the other night had only ratcheted up its hunger.

"Tor, can you just get your pretty butt in here?" His voice was strained but it sounded like him and I smiled.

Confidence restored, I opened the door and raised my eyebrow. "Did you just call my butt pretty?"

He was lying on his bed, arms spread, face tilted up to the canopy, shirtless. Propping himself up on his elbows, he shot me a glare. "Yes, it would look even better sat over here."

Laughing, I made my way over to him and perched on his bed, surprised at how...relaxed he seemed.

Then I looked into his eyes.

I could see the storm of emotions in their wolf-amber depths.

He was anything but relaxed.

"Talk to me." I whispered, running my hand soothingly through the pitch black strands of his hair.

He stared at me for several long seconds before flopping down on the bed with a groan. "I hate it." He huffed.

Heart aching in sympathy, I sighed, "I know." Pausing, I studied him for a minute before deciding that he needed to know, "I spoke to Professor Lanchal."

His jaw line turned hard. "Oh?"

I narrowed my eyes.

Ditching my bag on the floor, I laid on top of him, arms folded on his chest―Merlin, his skin was hot―and chin propped on top. "Yeah. And I know what he told you―about the control you could have."

I felt every muscle beneath me tense, his abdomen turning rigid in a way that made me want to lick and bite. "The operative word being 'could'." He muttered, head turned away from me. "There's _no way_ I'm going to accept this."

I sighed and dropped my head so I could listen to his heartbeat. It was strong, a little unsteady. "I accept it." I whispered, eyes fixed on the tiny star marked on his calendar.

"Huh?"

Raising myself up, I leaned over him till our faces were only inches apart, noses nearly touching. "I accept _all of you_ Teddy." I repeated, staring down into those beautiful eyes defiantly.

He gritted his teeth and stared back. Stalemate.

Growling beneath me, he tugged me down into an untamed kiss that made it clear he was in control. Refusing to back down, I bit at his bottom lip and pulled back.

"You are _not _backing out of this conversation." I ordered.

He shot me a smouldering stare that caused my nipples to harden and inner muscles o clench. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and then his hands were sliding under my shirt to cup my breasts possessively.

Instinctively, I arched my back, pressing into his hold.

_Maintain focus. _

Masculine fingers pinched my nipples and I gasped as the shock went straight to the heat between my thighs, my hips lowering to cradle the hard jut of his arousal.

_Oh_. I was a goner.

Digging my nails into the smooth skin of his chest, I rocked my hips, satisfied when he groaned. Moving his hands to my hips―the touch burning through my clothing―he encouraged my movements. "Tor?" Teddy's voice had gone rough and I knew I was speaking to both halves of him now.

"Yeah?" I managed, muscles quivering in anticipation, the friction of our bodies arousing me to a fever pitch.

I met his eyes and watched as Teddy fought to remain in total control. "Just―Tor―promise me you'll stop me. Run if you have to but please―"

"I swear I won't let you do anything you wouldn't normally do."

My words had the effect of snapping a leash because in the next instant my hair was falling down my back in waves as he undid the bun and his mouth claimed mine.

Moaning, I pressed closer, settling myself more firmly in his lap. Teddy groaned, the sound vibrating against my chest and further tightening my nipples. Needing to feel more, I ran my hands down his abdomen, the defined muscles calling to my every feminine instinct.

I'm not sure how it happened―I don't even care―but next thing I knew, I was beneath him, jumper and bra discarded, his fingers dancing along the waistband of my jeans. I met his eyes and nodded at the question in them. Then my jeans were off and he was kissing me hot and hard and one hand was slipping into my panties and―_oh!_

"_Teddy_!" I gasped, pulling away from the kiss and throwing my head back.

He froze above me, every muscle locked in place, hand stopping its caresses. "Tor?"

Hearing the panic in his voice, I looked up at him. And realised: he thought he'd done something wrong. Smiling at the panic in his eyes―stupid man―I threaded my hand in his hair and tugged him closer. "If you stop I swear to Merlin I'll curse you." I muttered threateningly.

He tilted his head, "you're okay?"

I nodded. "Way more than okay. Now please just _don't stop_." I undulated my hips in encouragement, my eyes fluttering as his hand slid _lower_...

Then he smiled wickedly, pulled his hand out and moved it to draw tiny circles on my inner thigh. "I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear that last part." He said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes. _Oh, two can play at this game._

Shoving him onto his back whilst he laughed, I sat between his legs, using his moment of distraction to work on undoing his jeans. By time he caught on, I was already pulling the zipper down and thanking Merlin that he went commando.

"Tor―" his argument was cut off with a groan as I closed my hand around him.

He was hard, hot and silky smooth. Licking my lips, I looked down to find Teddy watching me intensely, the wolf in his eyes. Holding his gaze, I stroked him, slowly.

"Faster." He ordered in a voice that made my thighs clench.

"No." I answered continuing with my teasing movements.

"_Tor_." He moaned, eyes still fixed on me. I'd never experienced anything so intense. Out of my control, my hand was stroking faster, and I was moving and before he could stop me, I closed my mouth around him.

"Holy Fuck!" I heard him shout, but then I was consumed by sucking and tasting an listening to him come apart one lick at a time, his hand fisted in my hair and my name on his lips.

After, I raised my head and smiled when I saw his chest rise and fall in an uneven rhythm, his head thrown back and eyes closed.

_I'd done this._

And I didn't feel dirty or used or slutty.

Deeply satisfied, I crawled to lay beside him, kissing my way up his chest as I went.

Sucking on his neck, I heard him hiss and I smiled.

Then strong hands were closing around my waist and flipping me onto my back in one smooth movement.

Lust filled amber eyes met mine. "Your turn." He said. And then his mouth was sucking on my nipple as his hands tore off my panties and before I had time to panic about the fact I was _completely naked_ before him, he ran one wandering finger through my folds.

Moaning his name, I writhed beneath him.

He retraced his journey again. And again. And again.

Frustrated I arched up and caught his mouth. The kiss was hot and wild and _Teddy._ My head was spinning when he thrust two fingers inside me.

"_Fuck_ Tor, you're so tight." He groaned, steadily moving those fingers in and out in a maddening rhythm.

"Teddy." I moaned, rolling my hips to meet his movements. "_More_."

"Shit." Teddy muttered, but then he was disappearing between my legs and I noticed his hair was blue―_for me_. But in the next instant, he licked out with his tongue and I lost all coherent thought. My back arced and I screamed as he kissed and licked and―Oh, Oh, _Oh_―_nipped_ and holy shit they were _not_ exaggerations.

Chanting his name in a mantra, I squirmed beneath him, feeling myself teetering on the edge, pleasure coursing through me.

Teddy shifted, coming up to suck and bite at my breasts as his fingers filled me once more, his thumb massaging my clit. "Shine for me, Tor." He panted against my ear.

My thighs clenched around his hand and my toes curled and I'm pretty sure I heard someone scream before all I could see was a bright white light.

When I finally came around it was to find myself watched by a very dominant wolf. And then I realized he was settled effectively between my thighs the hard length of him _right there_.

Merlin, I _wanted_ it.

_Now. _

Hooking my leg around his waist in a daze, I arced upward, rubbing the slick heat between my thighs against him. Needy, so _needy._

Groaning, he dipped down and bit the curve of my neck, the move possessive. Soothing the sting with his tongue, he nudged my legs further apart and ran the head of his cock through my folds. Moaning, I ran my hands through his black―

No.

It should be blue.

Teddy would never turn it black in a situation like this.

Teddy.

_Teddy. _

Shit.

Struggling out from beneath him, I knelt up. "Look at me Teddy."

Wild amber eyes stared back at me in irritation. "_Come here_."

Shuddering at the command, I met those dangerous eyes. "Teddy." I said again, letting ice coat my tone.

His gaze dropped down my very naked body. "You want." He whispered.

Trembling, I mentally shook myself. This is what the professor had meant. Biting my lip, I shuffled closer. He watched in silence as I knelt over him and cupped his jaw. Leaning in, I kissed him, soft, slow, tender.

Pulling away, I spoke against his lips. "Yes, I want Teddy. _All_ of him." The man before me went very still. Heart beating faster, I threaded my hands through his hair and kissed him again, this time deeper. "What's my favourite colour Teddy?" I whispered.

The hair beneath my fingers turned a bright shimmering blue a second later and the man against me buried his face in my neck. "Blue." He gasped, arms locking around me. "It's blue."

...

Teddy was a dark shadow at my side as we walked down towards the Forbidden Forest after dinner. We'd told Wood we were going to sneak out tonight and not to wait up. He'd just smirked and said that he already had plans so no worries.

I threaded my fingers through his. "At least it's not too cold." I commented.

Teddy's mouth thinned. "You don't have to be here." He said for the thousandth time since he'd lost control in bed. Silly man, as if I'd leave.

I grinned. "But then I'd miss all of the fun."

Teddy glared at me. "I'm about to become a fucking _wolf _Victoire."

I shrugged, feeling the autumn breeze weave through my unbound hair. "I always wanted a puppy."

Teddy stumbled in surprise, his arms jolting forward to regain his balance, and I laughed. "Not funny." He muttered, but he pulled me closer, his arm a brand I was more than willing to accept.

"Here we are." The Professor announced not long later, hand outstretched before him. I peered into the darkness of the forest where I could just make out a small, white tent. It looked strangely lonely.

About to thank the Headmaster for all he had done for us, I was stpped when teddy abruptly asked, "Will she be safe?"

Professor Lanchal looked at him as though insulted. "Of course. The protective charms will prevent anything from reaching her." Teddy, seemingly pacified, nodded. "Now, I really must be going." Professor Lanchal said, drawing his wand from his robes. "Good luck Mr Lupin, try not to terrorize the Centaurs too much." He smirked and then apparated with a flick of his wand.

Turning, I tugged Teddy down so our eyes met blue clashing with amber. "How long?" I asked, well aware of the full moon steadily raising in the darkness of the night sky.

He shrugged but his eyes were pained. "Soon."

Biting my lip, I pulled him with me as I made my way to the tent. "He's a really good headmaster." I said as we manoeuvred our way over jutting roots that lay on the path to the tent. "And he seems to like you."

Teddy dragged me to a stop and turned me to face him. I braced myself for yet another argument. "You shouldn't be here."

Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I released his hand and marched ahead and into the tent.

Throwing open the canvas door, I stepped into the small shelter, internally seething at Teddy's complete and utter stubbornness. How could he possibly ask me to abandon him? After everything?!

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down. My eyes studied the interior of the tent as a distraction.

It was cosy, at least. Two beds―I assumed one was for when Teddy's transformation ended in the early hours of the morning―some blankets, spare clothes, some of my books.

Smiling, I sat on one of the beds and waited.

It was a little while later that Teddy pulled back the heavy material of the tent door and came to sit next to me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and felt my heart break. He looked so defeated.

Reaching out to him, I took his hand in mine. It was bigger, his skin callused from years of playing Quidditch. Threading my smaller, paler fingers through his, I squeezed. "Don't ask me to leave you Teddy. Because I _can't_. The thought of it hurts, so much." The lump in my throat became impossible to speak around.

His fingers tightened around mine. "I know. But I just...it's not something I ever expected to show anyone." He admitted, eyes fixed on the floor.

Shuffling closer, I leaned against his shoulder. "I get that. But I won't leave you alone. I _promised_."

Teddy was silent for a few long seconds before he whispered a quiet. "Thank you." And then his arms came around me, and then we were curled up together in the tiny little camp bed, limbs entwined, foreheads pressed together. We didn't need words; we just held each other for what felt like hours, Teddy's muscles progressively getting tenser until he let out a strained groan.

"It's time." He ground out some time later, his jaw a brutal line.

Nodding softly, I untangled us and we stood. A heavy weight settled in my chest.

I didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Um..." I looked up to see Teddy's cheeks become tinged with pink. "I need to undress." He said.

"Oh." I put my back to him, eyes focused on the yellowing fabric of the tent. For some reason I just knew that although we had seen all of one another, this was different. Teddy was at his most vulnerable now and he didn't need me watching him strip. I waited until he let out an awkward cough.

Turning, I met his eyes, not letting my gaze drop any lower.

"Now what?" I asked.

He rolled his shoulders like he was trying to get rid of an ache. "I go outside and..." He trailed off, his eyes lowering to the ground but not before I saw the mix of emotions in them. Fear, disgust, shame.

Heart breaking, I walked to him and took his hand. "I'm here." I whispered.

His eyes slid to my face and he heaved a heavy sigh. "It hurts." He confessed.

I nodded, tears pricking at my eyes because I knew how much that statement had to have cost his pride. "I know." Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

_I love you._

The words were right there, on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't say them. Maybe I'd regret it later, but for some reason, now was not the time to confess that secret. But I swore to myself that after tonight, I would tell him.

A huge shudder wracked his frame and he hissed.

"Tor―I have to―It's―"

Pulling back, I smiled at him softly. "It's okay." I reassured, running my thumb over his knuckles.

He looked at me with a pained expression. "You don't have to watch, really, I―"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved him out of the tent and followed. I was determined to see.

The moonlight filtering through the leafy trees made his skin glow as he stood in the small clearing and he looked so... _beautiful_. Amber eyes met mine and I winked at him, beyond happy when he gave me a small smile in return.

Then a choked shout was wrenched from his throat and he dropped to the ground. Instinct made me want to step forward and go to him...until I saw his skin _rippling_.

Freezing on the spot, I forced myself to _watch. _

Because, like it or not,_ this_ was the reality of loving a werewolf.

His back arched and he groaned, his skin stretching and shifting unnaturally. His veins seemed to stand out and I could swear i could literally see the blood pumping furiously. Next, I heard the snap of bones and Teddy's scream and I flinched, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes at the pain in that sound. Claws sliced out of his hands in a fast movement and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He arced his back and yelled again as the bones cracked and resettled.

_Teddy. _

I think I might have called out to him, but then hair sprouted over his skin and his face elongated to a snout, the whites of his eyes disappearing, and i was too busy staring at the giant Wolf in front of me to think about much else.

The whole transformation lasted maybe a few minutes but it looked like torture.

The wolf threw its head back and howled, the sound was haunting and raised every hair on my body...but I wasn't scared.

Teddy shook himself and snorted contentedly before stretching out his front paws and yawning, the movement so relaxed that I smiled, startled.

He was _happy_.

The realisation rocked me, and I studied him as he padded around in a small circle, his paws testing the earth curiously. And I knew that while Teddy may claim to hate this, a part of him didn't.

Now I just had to make him realise that.

The wolf pricked its ears and turned its head in my direction, amber eyes watching me curiously.

_He won't hurt me_. The knowing came from deep within and I smiled.

I held out my hand, the gesture coaxing. My heart beat accelerated as he stared at my outstretched limb for several long seconds before walking toward me on silent paws.

I forced my hand to stay still as he sniffed at it. Then he nudged it with his muzzle and licked my fingers and a laugh bubbled out of my throat causing his tail to wag frantically back and forth.

Heart incredibly light, I stroked him behind his ears.

"You're gorgeous," I said, a huge grin cracking my face. The wolf yipped happily and pressed into my touch. I petted him for several seconds, his fur thick and surprisingly soft beneath my palms until he turned his head in the direction of the forest, gaze clearly focused on something I couldn't see. Letting out a low growl, he took a step away from me, then paused, looking back at me uncertainly.

I smiled. "Go. I'll be here." I promised.

He stared at me for a few long seconds before giving my hand one last lick and taking off into the dense trees. Merlin he was _fast_.

Shaking my head in wonder, I went back into the tent and settled under the covers, picking up one of my books and opening it to a random page. I'd re-read these novels so many times that I could recite whole passages from memory now. Fishing my wand out of my pocket, I whispered "Lumos", the tip of my wand beginning to glow just enough for me to read without straining my eyes.

Content, I prepared to wait the night.

...

The curtains to the tent being ripped open a few hours later had me jumping awake with a scream, only to find a very bedraggled looking Teddy stumbling in smudged with dirt and panting.

Shaking off my sleep, I went to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

He was here, _safe._ My joy was almost too much to contain and I just wanted to kiss him and hold him―

He quickly untangled me and gave me a sharp shake of his head.

Rejection hit me like a slap and I stared at him, hurt.

"I'm sorry, we just don't have much time." He gasped.

Confusion replaced the rejection and I frowned. "Teddy what―"

"We know you're in there Lupin! You can't hide! Just wait till the whole school finds out you're a vicious, murdering beast!"

Henry.

"_No_." I whispered, meeting Teddy's helpless eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so...yeah. Henry now knows teddy is a werewolf. <strong>

**I hope you all liked this chapter...like I said, it diodn't exactly go as planned but eh, I got there right?**

**So, for a change, the next chapter is going to be in Wood's perspective, so that'll be new. I should (should being the operative word as Teddy would say) be up quicker than this. **

**See you then! **


	17. Ch16: Best Friends

**A/N Hi everyone.**

**So, here is my first (and only) chapter in Wood's perspective. It has taken so long purely because it was a lot harder than I expected it to be to 'become' Wood. Still, I got where I wanted to. **

**This chapter is shorter than usual but that's only because I expect the next chapter to be quite long with some serious steps forward in Teddy and Tor's relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honest. **

**Translations: (Again, please note this may not be 100% accurate)**

**Va te faire foutre = Go fuck yourself.**

**So, on with the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>...Wood...<strong>

_Finally. _

Merlin I sounded like one hell of an impatient fucker as I pushed Zoe against the wall, eagerly settling my body against her. But _come on_ it had been too damn long since I'd gotten laid. Besides, Zoe Michelson wasn't just some girl.

She was a five foot nine, long legged, sexy Hufflepuff who just so happened to think I was amazing.

Or―at least―she would, after tonight.

Right?

Did it matter?

Groaning as she raked her nails down my back, I cupped her ass and pressed my aching cock against her.

Sweet Jesus_, yes._

Hiking her leg up around my waist, I bucked against her, beyond satisfied when she pulled away from the kiss to moan my name.

She _had _to like me.

There was no way our flirting had been one sided.

She liked me.

Definitely.

Probably.

Maybe.

"_Wood_." The irritated voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked down at dark eyes gone hazy.

"Hmmm?" Her lips were kiss swollen and her hair mussed and hell if she wasn't even more beautiful.

"You think too much." She said, smiling softly and threading her hands in my hair. Then she tilted her head to the side, a mischievous glint in her eyes that turned me on way more than it should. "Are we heading somewhere or do you intend to fuck me in the hallway?"

Hell, no. She deserved way more than that.

Shit―I sound like Teddy when he talks about Tor.

"You're distracted." Zoe commented, smoothing her hands down to my shoulders. "Look if tonight isn't a good time we can―"

The sound of approaching voices stopped her dead. Our eyes locked in panic. If they were Prefects we may as well kiss our night goodbye.

Tugging on her hand, I dragged her down the hallway and behind a tapestry, motioning for her to keep her mouth shut.

Zoe nodded and we waited in silence as the voices got louder and I racked my brain to figure out who the hell it was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a little far-fetched don't you think?"

"No. I am telling you I'm _right_ about this."

Fuck. Really? It had to be Henry Stevenson and his gang of morons. If I didn't already think he was a bastard, he just shot straight to the top of the list in my books for ruining my night with Zoe. A night I'd been dreaming about since last year.

"But say you're wrong―"

"_I am not wrong_! You'll see. Now, let's just go find that fucker Lupin and show the bastard that he does not get away with stealing _my girl_."

My jaw tightened. Asshole.

Their footsteps quietened as they strode away from us and I looked at Zoe to find her studying me intently. "Go." She whispered, holding her hand up when I went to protest. "It's okay. I'm keeping tabs. You owe me. Big."

Grinning at her arch look, I kissed her long and wet before taking of in the direction Stevenson had gone.

My night was already fucked but there was no way in hell I was going to let him mess up Teddy's and Tor's with his self-righteous bullshit.

...

_Where the fuck was he going? _

I had traipsed after him out of the school grounds and into the bloody freezing October night and now he was heading towards the Dark Forest of all places.

Baffled, I kept to the cover of the shadows and watched as Stevenson and his gang stepped over the forest boundary and into the sprawling thickness of the trees.

What the hell?

I knew I had two choices. One: screw this and go back to the comforting warmth of Zoe and have a brilliant night. Two: continue to follow them until they got to wherever they were going. Obviously, option one sounded much more appealing. But the thought of Stevenson hurting Tor any more than he already had pushed me forward and into the blackness of the Forbidden Forest.

Letting out an irritated sigh, I silently picked my way through the undergrowth, listening to the progress of the others up ahead of me who had muttered the Lumos charm to see where they were going.

"Do you expect us to search the whole forest for them?" One of the goons whined, moving his wand side to side lazily.

"Of course not. He'll find us." Stevenson said proudly.

Beyond confused at this point, I hid behind a tree as they came to a stop in a small clearing.

They couldn't still be looking for Teddy out here...could they? He'd said he was spending the night with Tor, it had never occurred to me to ask _where._

"How's he going to find us out here?" Good question.

"_Listen_." Ordered Stevenson. The three of them fell silent and I strained to hear whatever it was they were talking about. A few minutes passed and I could tell his mates were getting agitated by the way they kept shooting each other glances behind Stevenson's back and shuffling their weight uneasily.

Finally one of them broke the silence. "Henry―"

An ear splitting howl pierced the night and all my muscles tensed, my fight or flight reflex kicking in automatically.

_What the fuck was that? _

Raising my wand in a duel ready stance, I put my back to the tree and waited for the noise to come again.

It didn't.

Relaxing a bit, I peeked out from behind the wide trunk to see what Stevenson was up to. He was smiling, reaching into his robes and pulling out a crinkled piece of parchment.

"I _knew_ it. Same time as least time and everything." He sounded incredibly gleeful for someone stood in the pitch darkness of a forest filled with unknown mostly likely incredibly dangerous creatures.

Slipping my wand back into my robe pocket for now, I moved a bit closer, careful not to step on any scattered twigs and alert them to the fact they were being watched.

"Okay, say you're right, how do we get him here?" One of the goons asked as I edged my way around a thick trunk a few metres away from them, the rough bark rasping against the material of my robes.

"Simple," Stevenson said, "we convince him that we're Vicky. He'll come straight to us."

I stopped dead. Did he really think Teddy would come running through the forest if he pretended to be Victoire? It was...unbelievably stupid, even for him. Which made me wonder what exactly he was thinking?

Rooted to the spot, I listened as he shuffled through some of his parchment. "I found a spell that will change a person's voice temporarily." He explained. "So, I'm going to make you sound like Victoire. By the time he gets close enough to see that it's not her, he'll already be in our trap."

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

I couldn't take them on three to one. Stevenson may be an ass but he was a skilled dueller. I could wait until Teddy got here and then help him escape? What if they laid some brutal trap though...was Stevenson that insane?

Fuck. I had no ideas.

Panicking, I reached into my pocket and pulled my wand out, liking the security of it in my hand.

I watched them lay the magical trap, noting how it would work, infuriatingly impressed by their use the natural vines of the trees as ropes to secure Teddy when he arrived. It was basic enough, requiring simple magic and a bit of manual manoeuvring, too low to the ground in my opinion, considering Teddy's height. Were they expecting him to crawl into it?

This situation just got weirder each minute.

"Now we wait till dawn." Stevenson announced. "It should only be a couple of hours away now."

"Why wait?" One of the goons asked, clearly pumped.

"Because, we have to catch the change. If we don't and he escapes I have no more proof than last time."

The change?

Merlin this guy was not sane. Seriously.

The three of them settled down on the ground and cast a heating charm to keep themselves warm. Doing the same in silence, I sat where I could see them but not be seen myself, half tucked behind the undergrowth.

"So, the voice charm? It's safe right?" The other one asked, clearly of a more nervous disposition.

"Of course it is. Charms is my strongest subject, remember?" Stevenson assured, arrogance dripping of every syllable. Bastard.

The ground was cold beneath my ass and I could feel my muscles cramping up, my eyes drooping. Merlin, stake-outs are boring.

It felt like forever before Stevenson looked up at the sky in assessment before saying. "It's time." And rising to his feet.

His mates quickly jumped up from the ground, their eyes holding the glint of anticipation.

_Please don't let this work._

"Who's first?" Stevenson asked, retrieving his wand and flicking his wrist experimentally. No way in hell you'd find me volunteering to have that thing pointed at me. "_Well?"_

The sky was turning a pale grey and I could sense his impatience. Pulling myself off the ground, I angled myself so that I could undo the trap when―_if_―Teddy arrived.

One of the goons stepped forward reluctantly and Stevenson raised his wand, pointing it toward the poor sod's throat. Clearing his throat, he recited the spell. Blue light shot out from the end of his wand and wrapped around the guys throat. He fell backwards, choking.

Shit.

Stevenson was going to kill the poor bastard.

Stepping forward, more than ready to intercept, I was stopped short when the dude struggled back to his feet, a look of sheer fury on his face.

"_What the fuck!"_

Holy crap.

Victoire's entrancing Veela voice came out of his mouth and hell if it wasn't creepy.

"It works." The other goon commented, his eyes bugging out of his head.

No shit.

The moron's stared at each other for a few seconds in shock before Stevenson repeated the spell, the other guy braced for the hit this time and managed to avoid falling on his ass. Just.

"That should do it." Stevenson said, slipping his wand away smoothly. "All you need to do now, is scream." He shrugged, inspecting the trap a final time.

His goons were preoccupied though.

"_I'm Victoire Weasley, and I am part Veela_." One said, his voice a perfect replica of Victoire's and if I hadn't been watching, I would have sworn it was her.

"_No, no. I got it_." The other said, clearing his throat. Putting his hand on his hip he cocked his head, "_I'm a Veela, baby. You know what that means. Sex is my thang_."

"_Hell yeah!" _The other pumped his fist then threw his head back and moaned._ "Wait...oh baby like that. Oh harder! Fuck me, baby!" _

The pair erupted into fits of girlish laughter and I felt my hand tighten around my wand. Wankers. How had Vic hung around these asshole's last year?

"Need I remind you that is my girl you are talking about!" Stevenson growled, his face set in anger.

This guy needed a serious reality check.

"_Sorry_." They said in unison, faces appropriately shamed.

Stevenson rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Forget it. Just start screaming for Teddy. We don't have much time left. Remember, you are supposed to sound terrified."

Nodding earnestly, the goons walked to separate ends of the clearing, cleared their throats and then opened their mouths.

"_Teddy!"_

"_Teddy!"_

"_Teddy!"_

"_Help!"_

"_Please, Teddy!"_

My throat tightened as Victoire's voice screamed in panic, every instinct in me urging me to help. It didn't matter that I knew it wasn't her. The sheer realness of it had my heart beating faster and my muscles tensing. Shit. There was no way that Teddy wouldn't respond to that.

A few minutes later, the sound of hurried movement and snapping twigs came from my left and immediately prepared myself for the shit that was about to break loose.

_Come on Ted, we'll take them together. _

Blood pounded in my ears as a thrill raced though me.

_Here we go. _

My thoughts echoed Stevenson's yelled words.

The pounding of feet got louder and I had my wand at the ready.

Stevenson and his goons gathered on the opposite side of the trap to Teddy's approach.

Come on!

A large black wolf burst from behind the trees.

_Holy crap!_

Plastering myself against the tree, I tried to make myself as invisible as possible as the hulking beast raced toward the clearing.

Fuck it was huge!

I stood frozen in shock as it bulleted towards Stevenson, a growl ripping through the air.

Vines shot out and locked around its paws and body and the beast tumbled to the ground thrashing angrily. Its teeth snapped out and Stevenson's goons jumped back but made no move to run.

The morons! Get the hell out of there! You've trapped a raging beast you idiots!

"I knew it!" Stevenson cheered, pumping his fist in the air. _The Fuck?! _"Any second now, he's gonna change back, just wait and see!"

Lunatic. He's completely insane.

The dawn light began to peek through the trees and the wolf began to fight wildly. Its muscles straining until the vines snapped.

Shit.

The beast was free between one second and the next it's hulking form moving toward Stevenson and his morons, teeth bared.

Great. Now I was going to have to help.

This is what I get for following people into the Dark Forest in the dead of night. Lesson learned.

Then the sunlight touched its fur and the thing froze, a painful howl tearing from its throat.

It arched its back and I watched as its fur shredded apart, replaced by smooth_ human _skin. Bones snapped and reformed and sounds of agony echoed through the clearing and before I could process what had just happened, a man was lying naked on the ground.

Holy fuck. It was a freaking werewolf!

Bloody hell.

Breath coming in short pants and hands shaking, I watched as the werewolf dragged himself up, his face raised so I could see―

_No. _

Not freaking possible.

No.

But it was.

Teddy stared down Stevenson, his eyes glowing amber.

It wasn't until I felt the cold ground that I realised I had sunk to the floor.

My best friend is a werewolf.

Holy Fuck.

"I knew it was you!" Stevenson yelled, the glee in his voice undisguised.

But Teddy was already moving, his feet silent as he ran from the clearing, a wolf in human form.

"We have to run him down!" Stevenson ordered, already in pursuit, his goons hot on his heels.

And, like a moron, I just stared after them.

My best friend is a werewolf.

...

I was running.

My brain may be completely scrambled but something urged me on.

The sensible part of me knew this was a bad idea but, truth was, I rarely listened to that part of me.

It had taken about two minutes for me to begin to think straight again. Thirty more seconds to slap myself into remembering that Teddy was my _best friend_ and the fact that he was a werewolf was _not _going to change that. Ten more to realise that I couldn't leave him to fight these bastards alone. Five more to co-ordinate my shocked limbs into running.

I couldn't see them, but the sunken footprints were a dead give away that I was on the right path.

Just hold on mate.

Sure, I was pissed he hadn't told me, but we could argue that shit later. Right now, I had to help stop Stevenson from completely ruining his life.

"We know you're in there Lupin! Yu can't hide! Just wait till the whole school finds out you're a vicious, murdering beast!"

I was close.

Pushing myself harder, I barged out into the clearing to see Stevenson and his gang approaching an old looking little tent, wands out, grins plastered across their faces.

Coming to a stand still, I folded my arms threateningly."Who says the school will give a shit that he's a werewolf?" I yelled.

Stevenson whipped around and stared at me, mouth open. That's right fucker, this fight is not as uneven as you thought.

The door to the tent folded back and Teddy came out, his eyes finding and holding mine.

I saw it then, what had been bothering me since he'd come back to school. His eyes were different, touched with a feral wildness that hadn't been there last year. He looked..._miserable._

Fuck. How blind was I?

I nodded my chin and he returned the gesture, jaw tight, and then turned his eyes on Stevenson.

I swear you could cut the tension in the air with a knife, the amber of Ted's eyes glowing―_literally_― in the dark.

How had I not known something was different about him?

"What are you going to do? Tell the whole school that I'm a werewolf. I'm sure enough of them can vouch that they've seen me on full moons." Teddy argued, arms folded tightly across his chest.

Stevenson smirked. "I'm not an idiot. I did my research. Born werewolves only gain the ability to shift between their sixteenth and twenty first birthday. My guess: you had your first change just before your 'illness'."

Teddy's face hardened.

_Fuck. _

_That's _why he'd left school last year.

_Merlin. _

Teddy's face tightened before relaxing suddenly, eyes going dull. "What do you want Stevenson?" Teddy sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

No.

"Don't give him anything Ted." The words were out. Ted's head snapped in my direction, eyes wary. "So you're a werewolf, so _what?_ The only thing that pisses me off is that you didn't tell me sooner. It's not like I give two fucks about the fact you happen to be a little hairier once a month."

Teddy chuckled, but it sounded wet. "Thanks." He mouthed, turning to look at Stevenson who rolled his eyes.

"You two about done?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Gritting my teeth, I walked to stand next to―with―Teddy.

"Are _you_?" I asked wanting nothing more than to beat this fucker to a pulp.

Stevenson chuckled. "I'm happy you two are all lovey-dovey again but let's get down to it. We all know that werewolves aren't exactly welcomed with open arms. To start with, they have to be registered." He raised an eyebrow and stared at Teddy with a look that made my hands curl into fists.

Asshole.

Teddy gave a smooth shrug. "I don't want to be registered and I'm sure you have the perfect solution." The words were easy, sarcastic but I'd known Ted since we were eleven. I knew there was nothing easy for him about this conversation.

Stevenson smiled a self-satisfied smirk. "If Victoire becomes my girlfriend again, your secret stays safe."

Oh, _Hell no_.

Teddy went very still, his eyes morphing to sheer black as he stared at Stevenson with a predatory focus and I knew that this was going to end in blood.

"You bastard!" The fierce exclamation came from behind us and I turned to see Victoire striding from the tent. "What do you think I am? I am not some damn object that can be bargained for!" Her hair whipped off her face in an inexistent wind, the white-blond strands tangling chaotically s the temperature around us dropping to freezing. The hairs on my arms raise, instinct telling me to get the hell out of there.

Holy Shit.

Teddy's arms came around her and pulled her into his side. "Easy." He whispered beneath his breath, hand smoothing down her arm.

The temperature began to rise again but her hair continued to drift uncontained, her eyes fixed on Stevenson with a deadly focus.

She was beyond stunning, her beauty a blade that drew blood.

It was the first time I'd seen the Veela inside her and, fuck if it wasn't a little scary.

Stevenson had no idea who he was messing with.

Stevenson swallowed, a hint of uncertainty in his expression as he watched the girl fume before him. "I'm doing you a favour Vic. This is your chance to get away from this monster."

Vic hissed, full, pink lips drawn back over sharp teeth. "Va te faire foutre!"

Teddy fought a smile and Stevenson looked confused.

"It's for your own good." Stevenson insisted, eyes flashing in anger.

Teddy linked his hand with Vic, fingers tangled. "I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to." He interrupted, eyes on Victoire as she stared back at him intently.

"Damn straight." She whispered.

Stevenson's eyes settled on Vic, expression crawling with a sick kind of possessiveness. "Hmm. True." His tone was thoughtful and I knew whatever was coming was not going to be good. "So, Victoire?" The Veela turned her head in his direction, face drawn in disgust.

"_What?"_ Her tone was pure ice.

Stevenson gritted his teeth. "Be my girlfriend again―"

"―Not a ch―"

"―or I'll have to let Teddy's little secret out."

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, yeah. Did you see that coming?<strong>

**PLEASE NOTE: I have added a 'news' section on my profile page. If for some reason I haven't updated in a while or you want to know the spoilers or hints for the next chapter please take a look at this as I will be adding the latest stuff there. **

**Till next time **


	18. Ch17: Three Words

**A/N Hi there everyone. Wow...it's been a while, and I'm not going to give any excuses for that. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter of being prepared. Please let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen.<strong>

**'Hell with it, I'm going to jump in the deep end...'**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

When people say 'my heart broke', they're talking a load of shit. It actually felt like Stevenson had ripped the beating organ from my chest and then pulverized it beneath his foot.

Merlin.

Stevenson had marched off after giving his ultimatum―leaving us with a time limit of one day to make our decision, of course. Wood had stuck around only long enough for me to thank him, at which point he'd attempted a smile with a 'no problem' before giving me and Tor some 'time alone'.

I'd never be able to make this up to him.

Still, right now, Tor needed me more.

We stood staring into the forest for several long moments, watching a few leaves scatter to the ground and hearing the creaks of the ancient branches before I let out a heavy sigh and dragged her backwards into the small tent behind us. I sat her on the bed, located my wand and cast a quick heating charm before taking my place beside her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as I instinctively wrapped my arm around her small frame.

Confused, I shot her a frown.

She let out a wet laugh, "For ever dating that asshole. If I hadn't then―"

I kissed her.

If anything, this was _my_ fault. She shouldn't be making sacrifices for me in the first place._ I_ was the monster, the freak.

She broke the kiss to bury her face in my neck and cry. I let her.

I ran my fingers through her hair, playing with the stunning strands of white gold and wondering how on earth I ever went seven fucking years without her and what a cruel twist of fate it was that now I had her, I might have to let her go.

Swallowing back the lump in my throat I hushed her and held her tighter. Tor was a very proud person, and I knew just how much each display of vulnerability cost her. The fact that she trusted me enough to show it...I couldn't even begin to explain how much of a gift that was.

A long while later her tears finally stopped. "I don't blame you." I said, quietly.

A sniffle.

"I mean it." I persisted.

Tor sat up straight, big blue eyes gazing at me with such intensity that I could almost believe she felt the same way about me as I did her. Almost.

"Teddy?" It was a whisper.

"Yeah?"

She stared at me for several long seconds before leaning slightly closer. "Kiss me?"

Smiling, I leaned in a captured her mouth with mine. Tor pressed closer instantly, hands smoothing down my front to fist in the fabric of my top and tug it upwards roughly. Taking the hint, I broke the kiss to pull it up over my head in a swift movement, all but biting my tongue when Tor rid herself of her shirt and bra at the same time.

Then she was back in my arms the skin-to-skin contact fucking _amazing_. Shuddering against me, she kissed me again, deep and wet and bloody perfect. Pushing her down beneath me, I came over her, some primitive part of my brain wanting to shield her from all of the world.

Her hand fisted in my hair, tugged. It blended to blue without my conscious choice and I could feel her smile against my lips.

Moving my hand, I tugged her nipple in retaliation―gratified to hear her moan―before moving down to divest her of her remaining clothes.

Pushing her milky thighs apart, I settled myself between them, parted her intimate flesh and kissed her like my life depended on it. Tor arched her back and moaned. Loud. It was becoming very apparent that Tor was most definitely _not_ a quiet lover. And that was fine by me.

"Fuck." She hissed, body writhing. Knowing she was hovering over the edge, I pulled back and proceeded to kiss my way up her body, pausing only to suck at one tightly furled nipple.

Tor wrapped her legs around my hips and thrust up against me. Groaning, I kissed her deep, fisting my hand in her hair to tilt her head at the perfect angle. I was so focused on that wicked mouth that I didn't notice her hand was moving until she skilfully slipped it beneath the waistband of my pants to curl her fingers around me.

Hissing out a breath, I reached between her thighs and cupped her, teasing my fingers around the damp entrance to her body as her hand began stroking me.

"Shit." I groaned as her hand squeezed tighter, thrusting two fingers inside her and curling them in response.

Tor moaned, her hips grinding down against my hand, head flying back and white-blond ringlets spread across the pillow in waves.

I rolled my thumb over her clit, then pressed down just enough for her to―

"Teddy!" The scream made me wince with my sensitive hearing but it was worth it to watch her fall apart beneath my hands.

Tor's normal icy composure fracturing to release the fire within. Head thrown back, soft moans falling from lush pink parted lips, eyes closed and toes curled as her body glowed luminescent white. Fucking beautiful.

_I love you._

...

It didn't surprise me that I didn't sleep, even after we stumbled back to Gryffindor tower in the early hours of this morning.

Instead, I lay awake and watched Tor bundle herself in the duvet―damn cover stealer―face peaceful in sleep and hair tangled from the play of my hands. She looked ridiculously innocent.

And I'd ruined her life.

Merlin, I was an asshole. I can't believe I'd dragged her into this shit.

"Stop it." The angry mumble was muffled by the layers of cloth piled on top of her but I still heard her.

Snuggling closer, she buried her face in my chest. "I don't blame you." She said, repeating the words I'd said earlier.

I sighed. "That doesn't make this easier." I muttered, staring up at the canopy.

Tor was quiet for a few long seconds, hands smoothing back and forth across my T-shirt in a soothing pattern. "No." She agreed, softly.

I closed my eyes. "I knew it wouldn't stay a secret forever." I admitted. I was a selfish asshole sometimes, but there was no way in hell I would hand Tor over to that prick. "And besides, it'll be worth it."

Tor sat up in a whiplash of movement and looked down at me with eyes of blue coated in frosted ice. "What the hell are you on about?" She asked, her tone a whip.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I frowned. "I'm going to let him tell everyone." I said. It was the only obvious answer.

Tor shook her head. "Like hell you are!" She hissed, eyes flashing. "You are not giving up your life for me Teddy!"

Sitting up, I glared at her. "And neither are you! There is no fucking way I'm going to give him the chance to hurt you again!" I whisper-yelled, conscious of my sleeping room-mates.

Tor raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on stopping me?"

Growling beneath my breath, I glared at her.

Stale-mate.

...

Sundays at Hogwarts were infamously quiet. Most people were either: doing lat minute homework for the next day that they'd put off doing on Saturday, lying in bed sleeping off a hangover from a party the night before or recovering from a really good fuck, or lounging about doing nothing because they had absolutely fuck all to do.

I found myself sat out by the lake on my own trying to find my way around this shit fest.

Tor had left in a fury after I threatened to lock her up to keep her away from Stevenson and I'd promptly made my way down here in an attempt to clear my head.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps but chose to ignore them hoping whoever it was would pass me by without question.

"Teddy? That you?" I glanced over my shoulder in surprise to see James Sirius Potter watching me warily.

The young boy was practically my little brother, or he had been. After my first shift last year I had made every effort to avoid people. Subsequently, the poor lad had been shut out of my life for the past year, his every attempt at contact resulting in silence from me. I'd gotten his letters, and I knew he'd dropped by to visit innumerable times over the holidays until he'd finally taken the hint and backed off.

Now, he looked at me like he didn't know exactly what to say and I was stuck by how much older he looked. The kid was only thirteen, just starting his growth spurt. But it was eyes that held age. As did every one of the Potter-Weasley clan, come to think of it. I guess growing up with the kind of pressure they have must take away your childhood pretty quick.

"Yep. It's me. How many people do you know with green hair?" I asked, easily transforming my hair in flourish of colour.

James smiled―just a little―and came to sit next to me. "I dyed the Slytherin Quidditch team's hair bright green last year." He said and I grinned.

"Wish I could have seen it." I admitted.

James shrugged. "You were busy dying." I detected the note of bitterness in his tone but pretended not to.

I laughed. "Nice to know you were concerned."

James turned to stare at me, bright blue eyes that had come down from his maternal grandfather intense as a thirteen-year-old's could be when they met mine. "I was. It was _you_ that shut me out." He accused.

I bit my lower lip and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry mate."

James sighed and looked out over the lake. "I just wished you had at least written. Dad said that you were really ill and I get it. But the Teddy I knew wouldn't have shut everyone out like that. Especially not his brother."

He was right, of course. The Teddy I'd been before didn't let anything come between him and family.

"I'm just not the same guy anymore, mate." I said.

James scoffed. "Bullshit. You're just moping. You walk around with your hair black and act like the whole world is against you but there are loads of people right there waiting to help you. You're just being a stubborn cock."

I gaped at the fuming young boy sat in front of me. This was not the James Potter the world knew.

James was actually one of my favourite people in the world. Being the first kid born to the infamous Harry Potter―saviour of the wizarding world―had placed a hell of a lot of pressure on the young boy. Still, he was so easygoing, so generous and a genuinely great person and I knew he didn't deserve what I'd done to him.

Hell, I'd let the fact I was a werewolf affect every single aspect of my life.

Fuck.

There it was. _That _was my problem. If any one of my friends had come to me with the problem I was currently facing I would have given them my infamous eye roll and told them to grow a pair. I needed to get_ over_ this shit.

My dad had spent the entirety of his Hogwarts years as a werewolf and he'd left with three awesome friends, the respect of Albus Dumbledore and had gone on to fall in love and have me.

"You're right." I said, the realisation feeling like a kick to the gut. "I was a jerk."

"A massive one." James muttered before shooting me a wicked grin. "How you gonna make it up to me?"

I laughed . "Tell you what. Next Saturday? I'm yours for the day, what do you say?"

James' smile lit up his whole face and I had the sudden realisation that we'd see his face plastered over 'bachelor of the year' before he left Hogwarts. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Brill."

I laid back down at felt the autumn sun heat my skin.

James started talking, filling me in on everything I'd missed. I wasn't sure how long we talked until he fell quiet and looked at me for a long second and I knew he was debating whether or not to ask me something.

"Teddy?"

Here we go. "Yeah?"

"Do you..._like_ Victoire?"

I raised my eyebrows. This kid missed nothing.

"Maybe. Why?"

James thought about it for a second before saying, "Because she likes you. A lot."

I pursed my lips. "And how do you know that?"

James grinned. "She was _so pissed_ when she found out you kissed Molly."

"Language, James."

Shit.

Both of us turned around so fast I think we got whip-lash. Tor stood watching us, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Vic." James gave her a wave wearing the expression of the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Tor fought not to smile. "Hi James." She said, sitting down next to me. "Now, do tell, what else do you think you know about me?" Her expression said that she was intrigued but her eyes_ dared_ him to keep talking.

James looked at me in panic and I shrugged. _You're on you own._

His eyes narrowed. _Traitor._

"Well?" Tor prompted.

James recovered quickly and smiled, his eyes gleaming in a way that could mean nothing good. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I know Teddy likes you too?"

Oh hell no.

Tor cocked her head to the side, sun glinting off the strands of her hair. "Is that so?"

James nodded. "Yeah"―his eyes flicked to me with a clear 'pay-back' glint―"you can practically see him mooning over you."

"Why you litt―"

"Bye!" James was already on his feet and running up the hill and towards the castle, his infectious laughter carrying back to us on the wind.

"You know," Tor mused, "it won't be long before he has every girl in this school fawning over him."

I sighed. "I think that's the problem. How will he know who likes him for him?" I worried for James sometimes: he was so open and friendly that people often missed the person behind that easygoing exterior. The big brother who would do anything for his siblings, the friend who would stand by your side and tell it to you straight, the boy who loved with all his heart.

"Alice Longbottom seems to quite fancy him." Tor commented.

I scrunched my nose up. "Nah. James doesn't see her that way. They're friends."

Tor laughed. "So were we."

I rolled my eyes. "But I already liked you that way."

Tor shook her head. "We'll see."

We fell silent then, both of us looking out across the shimmering surface of the lake.

Swallowing, I knew I had to say it. "Tor." She turned those incredible eyes to meet mine. "I'm going to let Stevenson tell everyone."

Tor's eyes widened and her skin visibly paled despite the warmth of the sun. "Teddy you can't! I can handle him."

I shook my head. "It's not just about you. I have let the wolf in me control every aspect of my life. Not this, not with you."

I could see the fury in her eyes and I knew she was going to argue and there was only one way I could make her see that she was far more important to me than this secret.

"Teddy I refuse to let you―"

"Tor just shut up. Okay?"

She hissed out a breath. "Don't you dare tell me―"

"I'm in love with you, Tor."

_So there. Ha._

Fuck, I really just said that. Out loud.

_Oh._

Tor's face was frozen mid-rant and if my heart hadn't been hammering so hard against my ribs it would be kind of funny but hell.

Crap.

Fuck.

Shit.

"You...you're..."

I played my hands through the grass and refused to meet her eyes.

"Why?"

I looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Why are you in love with me?"

I blinked and shook my head. "I tell you I'm in love with you and you want to know why? Are you mental?"

Tor just stared at me. The beast was roaring in my ears and I wasn't sure what to do, I could feel claws pushing against my skin and I had to wrench myself back with a white-knuckled grip.

Tor swallowed and it sounded as if her throat was dry. "I-I just...It doesn't make sense for you to love me, Teddy. Not after everything I've done. Not when you could have pretty much any girl you wanted."

My mouth dropped open. "Are you blind? You could have any guy you wanted. Me? I'm a freaking werewolf, Tor. I highly doubt that rates highly on a girl's list. And as for the other stuff, I already forgave you for that."

Tor just studied me with eyes that now had a sheen of wet on them, turning he blue even more mesmerizing and the tightness in my chest intensified and bloody hell I turned into a fucking rambling idiot. "I'm not expecting anything Tor, I mean, really, I wasn't even expecting to tell you myself. At least not or a while. I mean, I've known for a bit but I guess I just need you to know―"

Lips came against mine, insistent and familiar and perfect. It was soft, tender. When she pulled back the smile she gave me was a brilliance in its own right, the Veela beneath her skin shining through. "You are a complete moron, Teddy." Wrapping her arms around my neck, she breathed deep, kissed my neck, and put her lips against my ear.

"Je t'aime." _I love you._ The whisper made every muscle in my body lock. "Chacun d'entre vous." _All of you_. I sucked in a breath. "Toujours." _Always._ I let it out in a rush of air.

She loved me.

She fucking_ loved_ me.

Despite everything.

No,_ because_ of everything.

She loved_ all_ of me.

The shudder wracked my frame and I shoved Tor away from me on instinct, the animal inside me bursting forth, wanting her to see that he loved her too. The pain was excruciating, but it felt okay, a good pain instead of the torture I was used to. The transformation was smooth, the wolf slipping from beneath my skin naturally to stand in front of Tor in a proud display.

Yipping, I licked at her face, tumbled her into the grass to he delighted cries.

"Teddy." She got out between giggles. "You did it, Teddy. You've changed outside of the full moon!"

I froze. Every muscle in my body was tense as I digested the words.

Shit.

I'd turned.

And I had no freaking idea how to change back. Growling low in my throat I looked over at her in panic.

"It's okay Teddy." Voice soothing, hands running gently through my fur. "Just accept it."

I cocked my head at her, ears pointed upwards uncertainly.

"I love you." She said. "I love your humour and your tantrums." I growled menacingly. "I love your confidence and your kindness." I felt my heart beat slow, my breathing begin its normal rhythm as her words wrapped around me like silken chains. "I love the way you look after me and the way we fight. I love the way you pleasure me." Red stained her cheekbones and I wanted to kiss her so bad. "But I love this too. I love seeing you like this, wild and free and untamed. You are beautiful like this as well. So just please, for me, accept it, Teddy. Or it will destroy you."

She was right. Of course she was right. When in wolf form, I saw everything in black and white, no shades of grey. All the complications of human life faded away until all the was left was yes and no answers. Should I kill someone? No. Can I kill an animal? Yes. It was why the wolf had known I loved her from the start. Because all the things that had stopped me from seeing it―my grudge, her attitude, our differences―just didn't matter to the wolf. Somehow, it had taken knowing that she could love this part of me too―the part I loved the least―for me to be okay with it.

Tor loved the wolf_ because_ I was the wolf.

We weren't separate. She could not love one without loving the other, and I couldn't be me with accepting both parts of myself.

Shuddering at the intensity of that understanding, I focused my gaze inwards. I mean it couldn't be that hard, right? I shifted some part of my body every day. Taking a deep breath, I thought about my limbs changing shape, the bones shifting to humanoid and the fur morphing beneath my skin. And then I felt it, the agony of the transformation mixed with an indescribable sense of rightness as I became human once more.

Then soft hands were stroking over my skin, and Tor was kissing me deep. "You did it." She whispered as she pulled back, tears tracking down her face.

And, holy fuck, she was right. I'd just controlled a shift.

...

Wood sat down with us in the common room late that night, his hair rumpled from all the ties he'd run his hands through it and listened as we told him everything, the truth, right up to when I had managed to control the transformation that day.

He was silent for a long time, brow furrowed, expression thoughtful, until he balled his hands under his chin and looked me in the eye. "Do you think you can control it on the next full moon?"

I shrugged. "No way to tell. I mean, I've practiced a bit today and been okay. But a full moon? The urge to shift is so strong I don't know if I could fight it."

Tor, crossed-legged on the floor with Pluie settled comfortably in her lap, turned to face him. "Why do you ask?" A flippant question, her hands running over that mottled fur with practiced movements.

Wood leaned back against the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was trying to think of a way around Stevenson's ultimatum."

I pushed off the fireplace and folded my arms over my chest. "And?"

His chest rose and fell as he sighed. "It's risky."

Tor moved to sit next to him on the couch, lifting Pluie as she did. "Well, since me and Teddy can't come to an agreement"―she narrowed her eyes at me but the bite of it was lost under the wave of heat―"I'm all ears."

Wood shook his head in exasperation. "She's dangerous."

I nodded solemnly as Tor snorted. "Tell me about it."

Grinning, Wood rested his forearms against his knees. "Well, here's my theory. Like I said―it's risky. Let's say we let Stevenson tell everyone that you are a werewolf." Tor opened her mouth to interrupt but Wood held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Just hear me out. If we let him, not everyone is going to believe him, especially not if we stir up enough doubt. Like I'll claim me and you were together all last night or whatever. Either way, he's going to have a hard time convincing the school without proof that he obviously doesn't have."

Wood had a mind made for strategy, it's what made him such and excellent Quidditch player, well, that and genetics. But even I could see one massive fault in his plan. "Yeah, until the next full moon when everything goes to shit."

Tor nodded. "Teddy's right. Henry will just tell everyone to wait till then to get the proof they need." Pluie, unconcerned about his owner's troubles, bared his belly for attention with a mewl of delight.

"I agree," Wood said, "_But_, what if you very publically _didn't_ change during the next full moon."

Tor's hands stopped moving. "You want him to attempt not to change during the next full moon."

Wood sighed. "Like I said―It's risky and there is a lot riding on it. But, from what I can tell, Stevenson doesn't know that you can control the shifts. So, if you didn't change during a full moon his theory is done for. And we can say we slipped him a little something at dinner that made him hallucinate the whole thing last night."

It was silent for a long moment and I could feel my heart fucking thundering in my ears.

"And if I can't control it?" I asked.

Wood sighed. "Then we're fucked."

Tor pushed Pluie of her lap and came to stand in front of me, her eyes locked on mine. "You can, Teddy. Just once. You have to do it just once."

Wood came to stand in front of me also. "Just keep practicing. You have a month. Run the wolf to exhaustion. In the meantime we need to plan a party in the Gryffindor tower for the next full moon."

My eyes flicked back and forth between these two people who had so much faith in me and I hoped to Merlin that I didn't let them down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well guys...there we go. Like I said at the start I will be finishing this story, so even though I sometimes take a while because, long story short, life gets in the way, another update will always come. **

**Please drop me a review, i love hearing your thoughts...**


	19. Ch18: The Showdown

**AN Okay, here we go, can Teddy control his fate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**"Throughout everything, one fact remains true: life goes on..."**

* * *

><p><strong>...Teddy...<strong>

I was acutely aware of the many inquisitive pairs of eyes on me as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Saturday. I kept my head down, hair a plain sandy colour in a feeble attempt at blending in, and filled my plate with bacon and hash browns.

Wood had taken the seat to my right, and I could locate Tor seven seats to my left with her friends, her presence soothing in a way I could never explain.

The twins…I glanced up and felt my stomach sink at the looks they were throwing me over the jugs of fresh orange juice between us. When the accusations had first begun, they'd laughed and told people that it was a load of bollocks and they would have noticed if their best mate became a furry animal every month. Then they'd started asking questions I hadn't been able to answer, so many theories, so many falsehoods I could no longer cover up.

Yes, I'd known it was going to be hard. Yes, I'd braced myself for the impact.

But, _fuck_, a month became a lot longer when every second you were trying like hell to maintain a lie to hide a far more horrible truth.

…

_He was stood in an abandoned corridor. _

_Stevenson. _

_Exactly where he'd said he would be, his black form illuminated by the soft white glow coming from the end of his wand. He smirked when he saw us approaching, folded his arms over his chest in a way I was sure he thought was threatening but actually made him look like even more of a twat. I felt claws press against the inside of my skin as he said, "So?"_

_Patronising prick._

_As it was, Tor stepped forward, that weird icy chill cooling the air around her body until I thought I'd get frostbite._

_I'd asked her about it earlier, why she hadn't used her scary Veela super powers on Stevenson when he'd hurt her, when he'd __**hit**__ her. But Tor had only frowned, her eyes misting over in thought as she leaned back against the plush cushions of the sofa, her hair pale against the red material as I toyed with the silky smoothness of it idly. "I'd never felt it before…felt __**this**__ before." She murmured, "The…power? It came out of nowhere." Her frown had deepened and then those stunning eyes had locked with mine and her face softened as she gave me that small smile I knew was for me alone. "I…I think it's __**you**__. It was because he threatened you." She'd touched her fingers to my chin in a soft caress. "That hurt more than anything he could've done to me." And of course, then I'd had to kiss her. _

_Now, she faced Stevenson with her head held high, her eyes sparking in defiance until you'd think her a person with no weakness, no fear._

_**That's my girl. **_

…

I heard the whispers across on the Ravenclaw table, the avid debate over 'the statistical probability of me actually carrying the werewolf gene'. One bastard had the gall to point out that Remus Lupin was, if his knowledge was correct, indeed a werewolf, so it of course stood to reason that his son would be one as well.

Then came the enraged voice of Louis Weasley stating that Remus Lupin was a fucking hero and it didn't matter a damn bit if his son was a werewolf or not, and that anyone who had a problem with that was welcome to come say that to him directly. Dominique seconded that, her voice sharp as a whip.

I swallowed thickly.

If only they knew that I was a_ liar_.

…

"_I am not going anywhere with you. Not now or ever." I could've sworn I saw icicles forming in the air, my breath frosting in a delicate puff of white before me. _

_Stevenson's face went slack in surprise before he gathered himself, narrowed eyes flicking to me before focusing back on Victoire with a look of indignation. "I guess I should have expected that, I gave you more credit than you deserved." _

_A growl tore from my throat as I stepped up beside her, ready to do some serious damage to this worthless piece of shit. Tor's hand shot out and gripped my wrist. "He's not worth it." _

_Stevenson snorted, loud and obnoxious in the heavy quiet of the midnight. "Do you believe me now?" It was a mocking question and I turned my head slowly, meeting him with a raised eyebrow. "Not you, freak." He glared at me in contempt, his fingers tightening reflexively against his wand as I stared back, letting the wolf seep into my eyes until I knew he'd see bright amber, hungry and wild. But, to his credit, he looked at Tor and smiled - though it was nothing kind. "I went to visit Victoire in the hospital after you snapped her ribs. And she thinks I hurt her." A scoff. _

"_You piece of shit!" I yelled stepping forward only to have Tor throw herself between us, soft blue eyes fixed on me, back to Stevenson._

"_Teddy, calm down. He's trying to provoke you. You know what the punishment is if you hurt anyone else." The wolf settled a little at her words, but my senses were fixed on the man who had dared hurt what was mine. _

"_As I was saying," Stevenson muttered, straightening his robe in a way that was supposed to be nonchalant. Too bad his hands were shaking. "I told Vicky that she was in love with you. She refused to believe me."_

_A memory crashed through the anger and I remembered the dying embers of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, me, morphing into Wood, Tor, just returned from the infirmary rambling on that something was 'not true'. _

_Swallowing, I placed my hand on the small of her back because it__** was**__ true. And there was nothing that was going to change that. They could drag me to the ministry and force me to register, they could scream that I was a freak, hell, Voldemort himself could come back from the dead and the world could threaten to explode and that one simple fact would still be true. Always. _

…

"Ignore them." It was a quiet mutter from Wood, his eyes seemingly trained on the Quidditch team's practise schedule.

I nodded, but kept my head down, slicing very slowly through the hash browns and watching them fall into two pieces.

"Are you going to ignore us too?" It was Dan, his mouth pursed in a tight line.

Wood looked up and tried to appear innocent. "Who said we were ignoring you?"

Kevin put down the morning paper that he'd been holding in front of his face as a divide and scoffed. "Stop that. Two full moons. He's been gone both full moons since we got back to school."

Dan nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my cutlery. "So, you have bought in to Stevenson's propaganda."

"Besides," Wood jumped in, folding his notes and stuffing them into his robes. "You know exactly who he was with the first one, and I was with him for the second."

Kevin's jaw tightened as he glanced between us both. "Look, I couldn't give a fuck either way. But **don't** lie to me." His voice was a hiss as he rose from his chair and stormed from the hall. Dan let out a heavy sigh and recovered the paper, unfolding it before him.

"He's got a point. We just want the truth."

…

_Tor squeezed my hand and beamed at me, her eyes shining. "Yes," she whispered, and then turned to face Stevenson, her hand still firmly tucked in mine. "I believe you, Henry."_

_My heart pumped so loud I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear it, but I forced myself to hide the sappy smile that threatened to take over my expression and turned my eyes upon the bastard in front of me. He watched us with something close to fury, his jaw twitching sporadically. _

"_Well," He said, "that will change. When you see what it means to be associated with a freak, when you see how the world treats him when they know he's a dog." He let out a barking laugh, but his eyes remained hard. "You'll come crawling back, Vicky. And maybe, just maybe, I'll take sloppy leftovers."_

_I growled, low, angry. "I can't wait to see you eat those words."_

_I turned to leave only to feel Tor's hand slip from mine as she walked over to stand directly in front of Stevenson. My hackles rose and my muscles went tense but I forced myself to hold my silence even as she touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. _

"_Henry." The word was soft, pleading. "__**Please**__. I refuse to believe that the boy who brought me roses at sunset and gifted me teddy bears and made a game out of finding chocolate truffles is capable of destroying someone's life like this." She cupped his face now, her eyes soft. "I know that you wanted more from me, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't give you my heart." Tor let out a long breath. "But please, Henry. I am begging you. __**Don't do this**__."_

…

I shifted in my seat and glanced at Tor. She laughed at something Johanna said, her head tilted backwards, hair hung down to her waist. We had agreed, along with Wood, that it was best if we kept our relationship a secret. If it came out that we were together when we had been supposedly hating each other for years it immediately discredited everything we did or said.

But the second reason was one I'd only told Wood. If, Merlin forbid, this all went to shit, I did not want Tor associated with me in that way. She could fight me, do her Veela ninja shit on me, but I refused to let her live my life. If she still wanted to be with me when she finished school then…then we'd run away together, go where no one knew.

I looked away as a small dark-haired boy plopped down on the seat next to me.

"It's Saturday." James declared.

I reigned in my rolling emotions and grinned down at him. "I know. Grab something to eat first. Kay?"

James nodded and reached out to get himself some toast, slathering on butter until it dripped oily puddles onto his plate.

"So, what's new Potter?" Wood asked, taking a long swig of black coffee. Wood's tone held quiet respect and anyone who played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team knew that it did not come easy, it was earned from their captain, proving that James and Fred were shaping up to be one hell of a beating team.

James shrugged, mouth full. "Nuffin."

"Heard you were in detention last night." Wood commented, eyes dancing with amusement.

James swallowed heavily and gave me a sheepish grin that had me raising an eyebrow. "I punched a third year. He was being a dick."

For a second year who was only just hitting his growth spirt, it was quite a feat. I could also guess why he'd done it but still I asked, "Why?"

James sighed and looked at the table as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "He was saying stuff about you."

I sighed and nudged him with my shoulder. "Don't worry about it." And then, finishing off my dissembled hash browns, stood up and stretched. "You ready?"

…

_I held my breath, waiting – hoping –_

"_No." Stevenson's voce was ice, hard and unyielding. _

"_Hen-"_

"_You chose him. __**Him**__. Lie in the bed you've made. May as well be spreading your legs for someone."_

_The growl that ripped from my throat echoed down the abandoned corridor menacingly but Stevenson was already striding away, his back rigidly straight. _

_Tor turned slowly, her eyes a little too bright. "I really thought I could get through to him." She whispered. _

_My heart was heavy in my chest and, despite everything, the way she had described Stevenson still bothered me. "Did he really do all that, for you?" _

_Walking closer, she threaded her fingers through mine. "He was perfect, yes." My stomach rolled at the honesty in that statement, the openness in her eyes. Stevenson had fucking __**hurt her**__, but, the bastard had doted on Tor in a way in which I never had. Then Tor reached up on tip-toe and kissed me, deep, long. "But it wasn't love." She said against my mouth when she came up for air. "It wasn't passion and madness and want and __**need**__. He was never you. No one will ever be you Teddy. Whatever happens, I've always been yours."_

…

It was the middle of the night when my curtains were pulled back and a small body wriggled into bed beside me. I curled my body protectively around hers and pulled her close.

"Hey." I whispered into her hair.

"Hi." She settled herself against me and threaded her fingers through mine. "I saw you flying with James."

I smiled. "He's getting really good. Could go all the way."

"Hmm." Then she turned and kissed my throat, her lips incredibly soft against my skin. "Wood released the news of the full-moon bash."

I slipped my hands beneath her top to lie against the smooth skin of her back. "I know. I have big ears."

Tor laughed quietly and hooked her leg over my hip, pressing closer. "Have you practised today?"

"Yeah," I ran my hand along her upper thigh, breathed in the intoxication of her scent. "It was easier. I'm going to need you to stay close though. You keep me calm."

Tor nuzzled into my chest and then stilled. "It's going to work. I promise."

…

The next three weeks rolled by too fast for comfort, the days slipping through my fingers. Wood kept me up to date with all of his planning even to let me know that the twins had come to him to quietly to ask if he needed any help. I wasn't too sure what to make of that.

Tor spent nearly every night curled up in my bed perfecting the only part of the plan Wood had given her and I spent every Saturday morning flying with James and every evening practising the shift. It became my routine.

But by the time the November full moon came around I was feeling sick to the stomach.

Tor was lying next to me in bed on the Saturday morning, the full moon bash scheduled to start at eight pm that night―Just as darkness fell. But that was hours away and right now? I had no intention of moving away from her.

That was until Wood flung open the curtains and glared down at us despairingly. Tor screamed and sat up straight her eyes narrowing as she focused on Wood.

"Merde! What—"

But Wood was already climbing into bed and nestling himself in between us a mischievous grin on his face as he scrambled beneath the quilts. "Your bed is so much cosier." He commented.

I growled under my breath as he nudged me along the bed with his arse. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Wood rolled his eyes. "It's not like you were having sex." He fluffed up a pillow and busied himself getting comfortable. Tor tried to hide her grin before throwing back the quilt and clambering over Wood to pull the curtains shut once more and scramble into my lap.

"I feel so unloved." Wood muttered, shuffling away so I could settle Tor in the middle.

"Teddy is the better cuddle-er." Tor said as she cast a silencing charm around the bed and laid back down, back to my chest as she stuck her tongue out at Wood who returned the gesture.

"Is there a reason you are in bed with us?" I asked, head beginning to throb with the tell-tale onset of the upcoming full moon.

"I thought we could squeeze in an early morning threesome?"

Tor snickered and snuggled back against me. "Not in your lifetime."

Wood sighed dramatically then grinned. "I thought we'd go over the plans for tonight."

And so it was that the three of us all wrapped in the same duvet, discussed the plans for the full-moon bash.

…

My skin starting itching at midday but, I thought, it wasn't anywhere near a bad as it had been in the past.

But maybe I was just kidding myself, trying against all odds to believe that this was going to work. Because it _had_ to.

Kevin and Dan had both said good morning, and I promised myself that if I made it through tonight, I'd tell them the truth. They'd earned that much from me.

Then there was Stevenson, smirking at me and tapping his wrist to indicate the time on his watch.

Bastard.

All of it, a thousand little actions, a thousand overheard conversations. It all reminded me how much was riding on this working. On me successfully convincing everyone that I was in fact _not_ a werewolf.

Professor Lanchal even came up to me discreetly out near the Lake, his eyes thoughtful. "Good Luck." It was a soft whisper as he continued on his afternoon stroll.

By dinner I was just about having a nervous breakdown.

"I guess we'll all know though won't we? If he leaves the party it's a sure sign that Henry was right." I heard someone in fifth year mutter to her friend.

Gulping, I forced food down my permanently dry throat, the sensation was like sandpaper rubbing my skin raw. _Merlin._

Just one night. _Just one._

…

It. Burned.

My skin was alternating between feeling as though flames were scorching me to a crisp and knives were tearing me to shreds. I could hear the music echoing in my ears, pounding in time with my pulse.

Fuck.

Claws scraped along the inside of my skin, fur writhing just beneath the surface.

I glanced at my watch. Eight-fifteen pm. Holy fucking shit.

I couldn't do this. I _couldn't_.

A soft hand slipped into mine, squeezed. "I love you. _Always._" It was a soft whisper as Tor passed me to head over to where Joanna was having an in-depth discussion with one of the fifth-year girls. I took a second to take in what Tor was wearing. Her dress was a deep purple setting off the milk of her skin and contrasting the shocking gold ringlets of her hair. Her heals made her come to my chin by the looks of it, the perfect height to tip her head back and devour her.

_I love you. _

_Always._

The words echoed round in my head.

I _would _do this. For her.

…

Bodies heaved to the music, and the wolf roared in my ears at the claustrophobic setting. Still, I held on with single minded focus, and did tours of the room with Wood, shaking hands, passing back and forth banter until I simply _had to stop_.

Pressing my back against the coolness of one wall, I breathed in a shuddering breath and glanced at the clock. Quarter to midnight.

Eyes passed over me in anticipation and I knew there was a pool going for how long it would be until I left. Wood had betted his entire allowance on me not leaving at all.

"Just so you know," a voice purred from my left and I turned to Marcia, a seventh year Hufflepuff in an outfit that left little to the imagination, her eyes glazed over by the amount of alcohol she had ingested. "If you _are_ a werewolf, I'll happily fuck you. I think it only makes you more…" She made a deep moaning sound and shuddered.

"Excuse me!" Tor nudged her way between us, eyes narrowed into deathly slits as she faced Marcia. "Wood is looking for you, Ted." I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, surprised by the evident display of jealousy. She glared back at me. "_Now_." It was a dismissal if ever I'd heard one.

Pushing off the wall in a smooth movement, I made my way through the heavy throngs of people to find Wood leaning against the drinks table, his expression distant. Frowning, I nudged him with my elbow. "Problem?" I asked.

Wood shook his head and tilted his chin in an indicative manner. "See her? Her name is Zoe. She's a―"

"Hufflepuff." I finished, recognising the tall female from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "She's a good Chaser." I commented.

Wood smiled, slow. "Yeah."

I grinned. "So?"

Wood smirked. "I think―hope that―I mean…" Wood looked so befuddled that, for a moment at least, amusement overrode the pain.

Giving him a wicked grin, I nudged him with my elbow once more. "I get it. Messes with your head, right?"

Wood laughed and nodded. "Got that right." I watched him stare at Zoe for a long moment before he turned to face me, his expression wary, "How you doing?"

I shrugged, "not too great." I muttered, reaching back to grab a butterbeer and taking a long swig just as the portrait hole swung open and Stevenson and his goons strolled in, their expression set in smug lines I wanted to tear at with vicious claws.

Oh, there was still a long night to go.

…

It was three am that people really began looking at me, frowns set on their faces and questions hazing their eyes.

_"Why hasn't he turned?"_

_"Because he's not a werewolf moron!" _

_"But...Henry sounded so sure!"_

Part of me wanted to cheer at the rippling doubt that was spreading through the throng of people with alarming fastness. Unfortunately, the pain searing up and down my spine in pulsing shocks took away all the enjoyment of the small victory when all I wanted to do was shift and bare my fangs for the world to see, consequences be damned.

I looked up from my drink to see Stevenson storming toward me, his face dark. "How the fuck are you human?!" His breath was laced with fire-whiskey and his movements were steadily loosing co-ordination. I sensed people watching us with rapt interest, the drink stopping them from even attempting to hide the fact they were listening in.

Forcing my stance to relax, I gave him a lazy smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Bull. Shit. _I saw you_. I know what you are you filthy half-breed."

Throwing my head back, I laughed, load and exaggerated. "Really? There's nothing like a hallucination potion-gives you a proper trip, doesn't it?"

Stevenson's hands fisted at his side. "Are you implying you drugged me?!"

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm not likely to admit anything."

I had to give the guy some credit when he went to draw his wand, unfortunately, in his current state he tangled it in his robes and ended up twisting awkwardly to release it and causing several bystanders to burst into hysterical laughter.

In his distraction, Wood came up behind him and restrained him in a smooth movement, dragging the bastard towards the drinks table and pouring him a strong shot. "Fuck you." Wood muttered, shoving the glass into Stevenson's hand in a brutal move. "And get over yourself."

Taking a deep breath, I felt the bones in my hands crack and shift to resettle in human form.

A few more fucking hours. _Please._

...

The pain ratcheted to new levels just after five am, my skin tearing on the inside. Bleeding. Burning.

_Merlin, have mercy. _

Red hazed behind my eyelids as I blinked and I simply _could not_ do this for one minute longer. Fangs extended from my gums, tearing through the pinked flesh with ease.

Shit.

It was over.

My eyes cut to Wood where he stood, mouthed fused to Zoe's passionately and I wished I could tell him that I was sorry that he was going to be called a liar, that he'd put his ass on the line for me for nothing.

_Tor. _

I scanned the crowds for her desperately, but my vision blurred as claws cut through skin and agony blazed through my limbs.

Suddenly, I was being inexplicably dragged backwards into a darkened corner where several couples were making out heavily, bodies grinding.

I growled as I was shoved up against the wall ―_hard_. I bared my fangs, the wolf raging inside me. _Who the fuck?_

Ice-blue eyes met mine and the wolf reeled back. Every tensed muscle relaxed and my fangs retracted back in a whiplash of movement that _hurt._ But then her hands were smoothing down my chest and linking into my belt loops and I slowly became aware that she was murmuring softly. "Facile, Teddy." _Easy, Teddy_. "Je t'aime." _I love you._ "Je suis ici." _I'm right here._

Again and again she whispered, her hands tucking beneath my top to rest against the taught skin of my abdomen. I tilted my head back and squeezed my eyes closed and just listened to her speak, that soft voice that tethered me to the here and now.

Seconds―_hours_―later I looked down to see her staring up at me with those huge eyes that mesmerised me no end. "Thank you." I gasped, feeling the wolf settle down once more.

"Two hours till sunrise, Teddy. _Just two hours_. You will _not_ give up like that again. Understand?" It was an order.

Anger surged through me. "You don't have a fucking clue how hard this is." I hissed, letting my eyes flash amber.

Tor met my stare with one of her own. "Fight for us, Teddy."

And, _damn her_, it was probably the best bit of advice she could have given. Because it was about the only thing the wolf would agree to.

Growling low in my throat, I braced my back against the cool stone and stared ahead and scrounged up every last bit of determination I had.

…

The partiers dwindled down as the sun rose, leaving in small groups or entwined couples, their voices echoing softly down the hallway as they pattered down the ever-changing stair-cases.

But we were waiting in the shadows when Stevenson staggered from the portrait hole. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and hauled him into the darkness pinning him there and not giving him a second to recover before my fist connected with my face. Fuck, that felt good.

The wolf pricked it's ears and pushed forward, relentless.

He struggled to reach for his wand but I pinned his wrists to the rough hew of the stone, my eyes glowing as I put my face next to his. "Listen here you bastard. _This ends now._"

Wood pointed his wand at Stevenson's goons who came around the corner unsteadily. "I suggest you keep walking." He said and, faces white, they did.

I slammed Stevenson back against the wall and smelt blood as his skin scraped against the stone. "Fuck you." He gasped, _still fucking moving_. I growled and extended my teeth, smiling in satisfaction when his face diffused in terror. "Please! Don't turn me. Please!" I watched as tears gathered in his eyes and curled my lip in disgust. The wolf huffed and retreated, deciding that this opponent was not worth his time.

"I'm not going to turn you. The revenge isn't mine. It's hers." I released him and stepped back, folding my arms over my chest.

Tor stepped out of the shadows then, her hair was mussed from dancing and her eyes were shadowed and dark. She was an avenging angel come to life.

I caught her tired eyes. "Ready?"

…

"_How's it going?" I asked as she sat reading through a book on advanced charms that she had barely put down in the last week. _

_A small frown appeared on her face and she sighed. "It's supposed to be simpler than the Oblivate spell, but still, Aunt Hermione was a year older when she used it on her parents during the war." _

_I ran my eyes over the page and grimaced at how little I understood. I could transfigure just about anything, but charms had never been my strong point. Victoire, though, she was probably one of the best in the school. "You'll do it, I know you can." I whispered, twirling a lock of her hair around my index finger. _

_Nodding absently, she rose into a kneeling position and began practising wand movements._

_Half an hour later, she tumbled backwards with a long drawn-out groan. "I. Hate. Wood." She muttered into the pillow._

_I chuckled and pulled her back against my chest. "If it works though, it solves everything, and you only need to do it once."_

…

Tor's eyes cleared and she nodded once, extending her arm, the grip on her wand firm. "I'm ready."

…

The hall the next day was filled with headaches and groans as people complained about too-bright light and their lack of appetites.

My eyes drifted over the Ravenclaw table where Stevenson sat eating, his head turned in the direction of a sixth year, her eyes lighting up as he shamelessly flirted with her.

"Well, all talks of werewolves seemed to have died down." Wood commented as he sipped on hot coffee, his eyes bloodshot.

The three of us had yet to go to sleep. Wood had stayed awake to do recon, ensuring that all whispers of the werewolf rumour died a swift death, I had spent the morning running through the Forbidden Forest on four legs and Tor had set about cleaning the common-room after completing the memory-altering charm on Stevenson.

The three of us had decided the previous week that the main reason Stevenson was set about destroying me, was because of Tor. And so we had altered his memory in two ways: one, we'd obviously removed all evidence of the wolf and two, we made Stevenson believe_ he'd_ broken up with Tor.

So far, so good.

"Good." I said, taking a swig of orange juice, the tartness refreshing on my tongue.

"What next?" Wood asked, toying with the rashers of bacon on his plate idly.

"We try to move on, I guess. Be normal." My eyes flicked to where Tor sat, her mouth stretched into a yawn as she rubbed at her eyes wearily. And she was still the most beautiful girl in the school.

Wood made a soft noise of agreement and rested his head on the table. "Can I go to bed now?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys there is only two more chapters to go, I think:**

**The final chapter where we'll see a lot of TeddyxTor love where I'll round everything off here and finish the school year and then the epilogue. **

**Till next time :)**


End file.
